Bloody Momento
by Azure Shine
Summary: Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan bahwa hidup adalah adil dan aku tidak mengatakan bahwa itu harus. Jadi jika aku mengetahui bahwa hal itu datang, aku sudah tidak heran. Tapi jangan berharap diriku pantas untuk ketidakadilan! Tandai kata-kataku didalam kepala mereka, suatu saat kalian akan mengetahui apa maksudku. Terus tersenyum dan segera mereka akan membayar!
1. Prologue

**Bloody Momento**

Mata yang membelalak beku…. Mengeras

Tubuh yang gemetar…

Sorot mata yang tidak bisa ditebak…

Bau karat dan besi tercium dari tetesan merah mencolok dilantai

Seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo tersungkur ditanah.. memandangi cairan itu… darah dari seekor anak anjing didepan matanya..

Berbagai perasaan berkecambuk dibenak gadis kecil itu

Perasaan dendam, dengki, kecewa, perih… dan satu lagi perasaan yang paling menyergap dipikiram gadis itu yang bagaikan candu baginya… perasaan…

Bahagia..

**Perasaan yang menginginkan agar darah itu mengalir lebih banyak lagi!**

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, dengan mulut yang memar dan suara yang kecil..

…dia berkata….

"I LOVE BLOOD"


	2. Let's Get the Party Started!

Halooo! Ini fic pertama saya tentang Naruto! Cerita ini centang pembunuhan, penganiayaan anak dan adegan kekerasan lain. WARNING UNTUK DEWASA! Yah walaupun saya bukan penggemar hal-hal horror jadi maaf kalu kurang seram dan untuk lemon, aduh…. Saya tidak bisa bikin lemon. Ini juga seadanya saja, maaf deh soalnya masih perawan. Aduh, gax usah dibilang-bilang, ya?!

Pairing: NaruHina, GaaSasuSaku, NejiTen dan InoSai. Walaupun masih banyak pairing lain tapi pairing ini yang akan lebih mencolok dicerita ini. Saya menghabiskan 4 hari hanya untuk buat 1 chapter? AWWWWW! Saya harap anda menghargai usaha keras saya, jika terjadi kekecewaan tolong kritik agak saya bisa cepat mengeditnya.

kikimut 29: waktu itu masih prolog, saya terburu-buru pulang karena hari sudah malam saat saja membuatnya dan tidak sempat mempublish charter 1 *_^

Hyuna. Uzuhi: Ada… ini chapter 1 dah kelar

Gece: yap, ini prolog! Siap untuk membaca chapter 1?

Tangan saya pegel nih, pulang nanti minta tolong tukang urut ahh~ dan Tolong REVIEW, ya!

Chapter 1: Let's get this party started!

It is about time?  
Oh yes it is, it really is!  
Let's get this party started!

"Hei Teme!" seorang pria berambut jambrik pirang mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menyapa seorang didepannya. Suara riangnya yang berisik bukan karena saat ini malam minggu yang _so pasti_ banyak orang berlalu lalang, terutama para pelajar, tapi memang begitulah kepribadian pria satu ini. Pria itu tidak sendirian, dia berjalan dengan pakaian yang bergaya dan terlihat mahal bersama seorang gadis berambut coklat berpakaian seksi dan serba terbuka. Wanita itu menggandeng satu tangan pria disebelahnya, tangan itu disimpan disaku celana.

Sesosok pemuda berambut raven membalikkan badannya begitu mendengar suara dibelakang, diikuti juga oleh pria berambut coklat panjang yang menemaninya sedari tadi untuk _kill some_ _time_ di malam minggu yang sangat sayang dijalani hanya berdiam dirumah seperti layaknya para jomblo. Ouch! Pria itu berambut lancip-lancip dibelakang seperti pantat ayam, tapi justru _unique hairstyle _itulah yang menambah ketampanannya. Dia dan pria diampingnya juga berpakaian _cool_ dan terlihat bermerek.

"Hn, dobe!" balas pemuda yang disebut 'Teme' oleh pria yang disambut dengan 'Dobe', tahu kan siapa? Dia melirik seorang gadis yang menggaet tangan teman didepannya. "Siapa lagi pelacur kali ini?"

"Sasu-chan jahat~ masa lupa dengan Matsuri?" goda perempuan itu dengan genitnya, dia melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi menggaet pria berambut pirang dan meletakkan satu tangan didagu pemuda didepannya " Kitakan sekelas~" sembari mengedipkan satu mata. Pemuda itu menangkap tangan Matsuri dan menggenggamnya dengan kuat. Matsuri mengaduh, tapi cepat disambut oleh desahan kesenangan saat dua jari pria itu masuk kedalam rok dan menusuk kewanitaannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ingat! Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh, dan bukan berarti aku boleh disentuh, mengerti?!" ancamnya dengan nada yang dingin, matanya yang tajam bagaikan elang yang siap menerkam mangsa kapan saja. Gadis itu menjadi takut dan terdiam, tapi tidak lama dia kembali mendesah karena pria itu menggerakkan tangannya didalam celana dalam wanita itu dengan kasar. "Jawab, pelacur!"

"Nge~ngerti~ Sasu~ahhhh!~"Sasuke tersenyum sadis dan menambahkan dua jari lagi "AHHHHH!" desahan Matsuri semakin keras, kerumunan orang mendengar hal itu dan mulai menatap ke-empat orang remaja yang berada dipinggiran trotoar.

My hands are shaking...  
Just take a drink, steady your nerves.  
Let's get this party started!

Mereka menyadari bahwa satu tangan seorang pemuda telah menyusup didalam rok satu-satunya wanita di kelompok itu. Ada yang melirik mereka dengan tatapas mesum, memerah bahkan membuat semua pria merasa 'itu' mereka menegang. Tapi si rambut ayam tidak peduli, dia bahkan meremas dada kiri sang wanita yang besar dengan tangannya yang senggang. Hal itu membuat si wanita merasa resah. "Sasu~hyahhh!" dia mencoba memperingatkan pria itu akan pandangan orang-orang tapi Sasuke tetap cuek dan menggerakkan jari-jarinya in dan out. Orang-orang mulai menegang, mereka tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari adegan 'bokep gratis' didepan mata, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang mulai menggesekkan tangannya keselangkangan mereka.

Melihat itu, Neji sang pria disebelah Sasuke ikut dengan kegiatan temannya. Dia meremas satu payudara sang wanita dan mulai memainkan putingnya begitu menyadari sang gadis tidak memakai bra. "Heh, dasar pelacur!" dia menyeringai dan menekan puting itu dengan keras menggunakan jempolnya. Desahan sang wanita semakin hot dan kencang, Naruto yang hanya melihat merasa kesal.

"Hei! Jangan lupakan aku!" tapi bukannya meraba wanita itu, dia justru menarik tangan Matsuri agar terlepas dari aksi mesum kedua serigala didepannya. Punggung wanita itu kini berada didada bidang Naruto. Hal itu membuat pria berambut raven kesal.

"Apa-apaan sih, Dobe!" bentak Sasuke

"Hn" Neji hanya diam, tapi tatapannya menandakan bahwa dia juga kesal.

"Kalian curang!" keluhnya ngambek, Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Salah sendiri kau tidak ikutan" balas Sasuke dengan cuek

"Hu-uh!"

"Sudahlah, ayo ke hotel" ujar Neji mencoba mengganti topic, sebenarnya dia masih tidak puas dengan adegan tadi. Tentu saja, karena dia baru memainkan payudara dan hanya beberapa menit. Dia ingin cepat-cepat melanjutkan aksinya.

"Hehe… kau tidak sabar, Neji?" Naruto nyengir

"Hn" ujar pria yang disebut Neji tadi, walau hanya satu kata yang ia ucapkan, tapi itu cukup untuk membenarkan tebakan dari pria berambut pirang.

"Oke, ayoo!" mereka semua berbalik menuju arah hotel.

"Wah, Matsuri tidak sabar~" gadis itu kembali merangkul tangan pria berambut kuning dan mengikuti ketiga pria disampingnya tanpa menyadari mereka bertiga memasang ekpresi sadis dengan seringaian seekor serigala yang buas.

Are you ready to run?  
I've been waiting patiently for this...  
Are you ready to run?  
I've been waiting patiently for this...

Disebuah hotel bintang tujuh keempat remaja tadi langsung menjamah mangsa mereka dengan kasar, segala cara mereka lakukan mulai dari jari-jari, lidah, selangkaan dan bahkan toys. Mereka membuat sang wanita menjadi budak mereka dan melahapnya tanpa ampun. Berkali-kali terdengar teriakan yang dibarengi dengan desahan bagaikan neraka dan surga. Tapi tidak ada yang peduli, bahkan ruangan itu kedap suara. Mereka terus melancarkan aksinya seakan mereka tuli atas teriakan dari sang manga yang sedari tadi memohon untuk berhenti. Orgasme yang terus-menerus terjadi tidak membuat para serigala jera akan aksinya. Si wanita hanya bisa pasrah, malam yang diimpikannya telah menjadi penjara dunia baginya. Malam masih panjang, mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai pagi.

Are you ready to die?  
Cause lately it seems I'm going insane!

"Hahahhaha..! besok bagaimana, ya? Apa dia masih bisa sekolah?" tawa Naruto sambil sedikit menguap, matanya agak sayu karena sedikit mengantuk, tapi walaupun dia berkata begitu, tapi dihatinya dia sama sekali tidak perduli dan justru menikmati penderitaan mangsanya itu. Dia menyampingkan tubuhnya yang hampir kehabisan batre itu dan mencoba menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya, di jok belakang disamping kanan.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi iseng memainkan game di HP Blackberry miliknya menjadi marah, dia langsung mendorong Naruto tanpa peduli akibatnya, Naruto yang terdorong itu terpeleset dan terjatuh kebawah dengan kepala duluan yang disambut oleh benda keras dibawah jok mobil.

"Aw! Teme! Apa-apaan?!" keluhnya sambil mengaduh, tangan kanannya meremas belakang kepalanya sementara satu tangannya menopang tubuhnya yang berusaha kembali ketempatnya semula.

"Kau menjijikan.." Sasuke mendesis, membayangkan adegan tadi sedetik saja sudah membuatnya ingin muntah darah.

"Tapi kau tidak harus mendorongku, dasar pantat ayam sialan!" bentak Naruto, kepalanya terasa berdenyut berkat aksi sahabatnya tadi yang mengakitbatkan kantuknya menjadi hilang seketika. Cara menghilangkan kantuk yang sangat ampuh.

"Hn, dobe!" balas Sasuke dengan cuek, pria itu kembali melanjutkan game di Hp-nya. Naruto yang melihat sikap Sasuke yang cuek tidak balas mengejek, dia tahu itu akan percuma karena orang disampingnya itu hanya akan mengacuhkannya. Dia hanya bisa menggeram dan membuang muka kejalan dengan perasaan jengkel, hatinya mengutuk Sasuke dengan seluruh ejekan yang dia tahu.

Neji yang terlalu berkonsentarsi dalam menyetir hanya diam saja melihat tingkah kedua temannya dibelakang yang tidak pernah berubah, sesekali dia meminum botol Pocari yang di belinya disupermarket tadi. Hal itu cukup membuatnya sedikit merasa segar dari kantuknya yang membuatnya menguap sedari . Sebenarnya sekarang dia adalah orang yang lebih merasa mengantuk berat dibandingkan Naruto, dikarenakan dialah orang yang paling bernafsu saat menjamah pelacur dihotel tadi dan baru berhenti sejam yang lalu, sementara kedua temannya memutuskan berhenti lebih cepat dari dia. Bukannya kedua temannya lebih cepat kehabisan energi, tapi mereka berdua lebih tertarik jika wanita yang mereka makan mempunyai sedikit kepribadian yang lebih menantang gairah mereka dibandingkan mangsa yang sudah pasrah malam ini. Tapi Neji bukanlah orang yang suka memilih, dia selalu menerima ajakan dengan tangan terbuka dari siapa saja yang ingin dipuaskan olehnya.

Tapi walaupun dengan alasan itu, tetap dia saja memaksakan diri mengemudikan mobil Jaguar miliknya, dia takut mobil kesayangannya hancur jika membiarkan teman-temannya apalagi Sasuke yang mengemudikannya, mengingat sudah sejak kecil mereka berteman, dia sudah hafal dengan jelas tabiat buruk kedua temannya jika mengemudi yang selalu berakibat kerusakan karena kebiasaan mereka yang suka serampangan dan ngebut-ngebutan saat mengendarai.

Sekarang dia dan teman-temannya yang sedang berada dimobil milik Neji menunggu lampu hijau di trotoar, Sasuke sudah mengeluh agar menerobos saja karena sekarang jalanan sepi apalagi diwaktu subuh begini, tapi Neji menolak , walaupun dia bergaul dengan teman-teman yang serampangan tapi dia berbeda, Neji adalah tipe orang yang mematuhi peraturan.

I'm going crazy without you.  
It's hard to believe but I'm having fun.

Are you ready to die?  
Are you ready to die!  
I'm so glad that all of you came!

"Eh!" setelah membuang muka dari Sasuke, Naruto melihat lurus didepannya. Disana ada sesosok bayangan disamping mobil mereka, sosok bayangan orang itu memakai pakaian bertudung panjang seperti jas hujan, dia berdiri didalam sebuah gang gelap. Sosok itu berdiri diam memandangi kearah mereka.

Naruto membalikkan pandangannya dari sosok itu dan melihat sekeliling, tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun bahkan kendaraan, mobil mereka masih tetap satu-satunya yang ada dijalan ini. Memang walaupun sekarang adalah malam minggu atau lebih tepatnya hari minggu karena sekarang sudah pagi walaupun fajar belum menyambutnya dan jam menandakan 03.00 pagi saat Naruto mengeceknya di Hp Android miliknya-seharusnya masih ada mobil yang berlalu- lalang meski dua atau tiga, hal ini membuatnya meresa aneh seakan ada sesuatu yang menandakan tempat ini sangat dilarang dilewati dijam segini. Dia kembali menatap sosok yang berjarak sepuluh langkah disamping mobil. Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya, dan walaupun Naruto tidak bisa melihat siapa sosok itu tapi entah kenapa dia tahu bahwa seseorang didepannya telah mengamati mereka dengan fokus. Sedetik kemudian begitu dia mulai yakin melihat seringaian lebar dibibir bayangan itu, hal ini terjadi…

You should know I'm dangerous.  
My thirst for blood turns me on...  
How sweet...

My sweet little sheep your wolf has come...

Naruto memucat dan merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, perasaan mencekam menguasai dirinya. Matanya membelalak begitu melihat hujan pisau yang dilemparkan kearahnya, hidupnya diselamatkan oleh kaca mobil jaguar milik Neji, pisau-pisau itu membuat goresan dan bekas tusukan dikaca itu sebelum jatuh ketanah, meninggalkan satu pisau yang masih tertancap. Pisau itu **hampir** menembus kaca dan melukai bagian mata kanan Naruto. Pria yang hidupnya hampir saja mati itu berteriak kaget sambil mundur dengan reflek membentur tubuh seseorang disebelahnya. Sasuke yang tidak melihat kejadian itu menjadi marah dikarenakan gerakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya HP miliknya jatuh, hal itu menyebabkan game yang sedari tadi ia mainkan menjadi _game over_ setelah ia bersusah payah mencapai _level boss_. Dia menggenggam kerah leher Naruto dan berniat membentaknya , tapi kemudian tersadar dengan sebuah pisau yang menancap dijendela mobil.

"Woy, Ne-" belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah benda keras membentur mobil mereka, menyebabkan mobil itu sedikit bergoyang, Neji yang terusik oleh benturan itu membalikkan wajahnya kearah belakang dengan gusar. Matanya membelalak lebar dan diiringi oleh kedua temannya. Sesuatu yang menabrak mobil mereka ternyata bukan sebuah benda…

…melainkan mayat seorang lelaki yang seluruh tubuhnya mempunyai luka gores yang menandakan bekas-bekas penyiksaan….

Mayat itu mulai terseret jatuh dari kaca dengan pelan, menyisakan bercak-bercak darah yang menodai kaca itu.

Semua yang melihat adegan itu membeku, bahkan tidak ada satu suarapun yang terdengar. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto dengan sigap mengambil pistol tipe USP Heckler & Koch darurat yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun berwarna emas, pistol yang dia simpan disebuah kotak dibawah jok mobil itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun ke-empatbelas dari bokapnya. Dipesan khusus oleh ahli pembuat pistol terkenal kenalan ayahnya, begitu juga warna emas dari pistol itu.

"Siapkan pistol kalian, Teme! Neji!" dia memberi isyarat kepada teman-temannya. Tanpa perlu diberitahu lagi mereka menuruti perintah Naruto. Sasuke siap dengan pistol perak tipe Pistol FN Herstal FNP miliknya yang diambil dari saku jaket hitam miliknya yang sedari tadi tergeletak begitu saja dimobil Neji, karena dia tidak melihat ada hal yang menarik malam ini yang seperti malam-malam biasa yang mereka habiskan setelah bermain. Berbeda dari Naruto, Sasuke mendapatkannya dari lelang di internet lewat jalur belakang yang secara tidak legal mengingat di negara ini transaksi jual beli senjata sangat terlarang. Neji juga menggenggam pistol hitam tipe QSZ -92, didapatkan dari Naruto sebagai hadiah persahabatan saat dia kelas dua SMP.

Naruto mendobrak pintu mobil dengan kaki kanannya, pintu yang lupa untuk dikunci itu terbuka dengan lebar. Naruto pertama mengingat tempat duduknyalah yang paling tepat untuk keluar dari pintu kiri mobil, disusul oleh Sasuke dari pintu kanan dan kemudian Neji yang keluar dari bangku pengemudi. Mereka mengacuhkan mayat yang berada di jalan dekat mobil mereka dan berlari kesamping gang dengan siaga layaknya seorang agen FBI. Hening sebentar, setelah mereka sudah yakin bahwa pistol ditangan masing-masing siap untuk digunakan, mereka mulai bergegas memasuki gang yang cukup besar dimasuk oleh tiga orang itu. Pistol-pistol diacungkan kedepan mereka, mereka memfokuskan pandangan….

…tapi mereka tidak menemukan sesosok bayangan tadi….

Mereka menurunkan senjata mereka perlahan dan mencoba mengecek sekitar. Tidak ada suara, bahkan serangga dimalam hari ditambah kegelapan menyulitkan aksi mereka. Tiba-tiba Neji tersandung sesuatu, dia mengaduh, satu-satunya suara itu cukup membuat perhatian kedua temannya tertuju kepadanya walupun kecil.

"Dobe, HP!" Sasuke mengacungkan tangannya kebelakang kearah Naruto berdiri, dia berniat meminjam HP temannya dikarenakan dia meninggalkan miliknya di mobil saat turun, dia menerima HP itu dan mulai menyalakan aplikasi lampu di HP itu kearah lantai dimana Neji tersandung. Sinar mulai keluar, samar-samar mereka melihat sesuatu yang berbentuk bulat, Sasuke mendekatkan HP ditangan kanannya kebenda misterius tersebut….

…Mayat kepala seseorang…

"Sudah kuduga" Sasuke mengatakannya masih dengan ekpresi datar.

"Ada dua orang" ujar Neji, dia berjalan kesamping mereka berdua sambil memakai lampu penerangan dari HP miliknya. Mengarahkannya kearah lainnya yang memperlihatkan sesosok mayat lain. Mayat kali ini terpotong dibagian kedua kaki dan tangan yang memisahkannya dari badan miliknya.

"Tiga orang dengan mayat sebelumnya… dan semuanya pria" Naruto membenarkan Neji.

Mereka terdiam untuk berpikir, bermacam-macam pikiran berkecambuk. Apakah ini pembunuhan berantai? ataukah modus lain? Dan….

"Naruto, apa kau melihat wajah pelakunya?" Neji yang sedikit penasaran dengan kejadian ini menanyakan kearah Naruto yang berada didepannya, dia berharap temannya menemukan sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui mengingat tempat Naruto duduk dimobil, kemungkinan hanya dia yang menemukannya, lapigula dia tidak bisa mengharapkan satu temannya lagi mengingat betapa tidak perdulinya pria itu selain menyangkut diri sendiri atau harga diri keluarganya.

Tapi Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Huh" Sasuke mulai mematikan penerangan dari HP ditangan kirinya itu, pistol yang tidak jadi digunakan itu dimasukan kedalam saku celana jeans levis biru miliknya, dia mengembalikan HP kepada Naruto dan berjalan kembali kearah mobil. "Not interesting" ucapnya dengan cuek. Neji yang melihat gelengan kepala Naruto menjadi putus asa, dia mendesah kemudian mengikuti kearah Sasuke pergi, pistolnya dia masukan kedalam saku celana kargo hitam miliknya.

There is definitely something wrong!  
Will they scream?  
Will they cry?  
Will they beg as they die or have to accept that this is the end?

Dua suara tembakan menyentakkan Neji dan Sasuke, mereka dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh mereka kebelakang, melihat seorang temannya yang memegang pistol emas miliknya dengan erat seakan ingin meremukan benda itu, terlihat asap dari moncong pistol itu dengan samar-samar. Naruto terdiam memandangi kedua mayat dibawah kakinya tanpa berkedip, peluru yang dia tembakan tepat menembus bagian dahi mayat-mayat itu. Hujan tiba-tiba turun langsung dengan derasnya tapi hal itu tidak mengusik ketiga orang yang memandangi dengan heran kepada temannya yang masih saja terdiam menatap ketanah. Naruto tetap terdiam, terus saja sampai akhirnya memutuskan tali kesabaran pria berambut hitam yang melipatkan kedua tangannya didada. Dia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan kenapa temannya harus membuang-buang peluru secara sia-sia kepada mangsa yang sudah tidak bernyawa, tapi….

… tawa keras menyentakkannya….

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" terus tertawa seakan ada sesuatu yang lucu, Naruto mengacuhkan pandangan heran kedua temannya, dia tertawa nikmat seperti orang gila dengan tawa yang memang gila atau terdengar lebih seperti seorang psiko. Tangan kanan yang sekarang sudah kosong disimpan diperutnya, pistol sudah terletak dikantung celananya, satu tangan Naruto yang lain dibuka lebar menutupi kedua matanya, tangan itu meremasnya dengan sedikit kasar, mata pria berambut kuning itu tertutup rapat, tubuhnya terguncang kecil saat tertawa. "MENARIK! AKU TERIMA TANTANGANMU!"

"Nar-APA-APAA-" Neji membuka mulut, tetapi..

The knife slides down the tip of my tongue.  
I'm finding pleasure in watching you writhe.  
I lean in just to lick the sweat off your face.  
I taste the reverence dripping down my throat.

"DIA TERTAWA!" Naruto terteriak menyelanya, membuka sedikit ruangan dari genggaman tangannya diwajah dan membebaskan satu mata yang melirik kearah temannya yang bertanya tadi "DIA TIDAK TAHU SIAPA YANG DIHADAPI! AHAHAHHAHA! DASAR TOLOL!" dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya diperut, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya-masih dengan tawa kekanakan khas miliknya seakan dia menemukan sebuah permainan baru "JADI AKU MENERIMANYA! AHAHHAHA! JUST WAIT, FOOL!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau bilang kau tidak melihat sipelaku" Sasuke mengerutkan satu alisnya dengan bingung.

"Yeah, tapi aku melihat sosoknya dengan sekilas" Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke, wajahnya dihiasi dengan cengiran lebar "dan aku bersumpah aku bisa mengenali orang itu hanya dengan melihat seringaian menantang miliknya jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Ah~ aku tidak sabar menunggu bertemu lagi dengannya~" ujarnya sambil bersenandung. Kedua tangannya disimpan didaerah pingang.

"Huh, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa tertarik dengan hal remeh ini"

"Itu karena kau selalu tidak pernah perduli apapun, Sasuke" balas Neji

"Diam!" Sasuke menatap Neji tajam, Neji masih dengan tatapan datarnya berdiri disamping kanan pria itu. Kemudian Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mengambil langkah maju menuju mobil. "Ayo pulang! serius, aku tak sabar ingin merasakan air hangat ditubuhku sekarang sekarang" dia menyibakkan rambutnya yang basah kuyup dengan kasar, satu tangan membersihkan genangan air yang tersisa diwajahnya yang terasa mengganggu. Dia keluar dari gang itu, Neji menyusul dibelakang. Naruto yang menyadari kedua temannya mulai meninggalkannya didalam gang mulai berlari kecil menyusul. Kedua matanya kembali menutup, semua pikirannya terarah kepelaku tadi, mengingat jelas seringaian dari pelaku itu. Dia membuka kedua matanya, warna merah darah terhias dikedua bola matanya yang berganti warna dari biru langit, pandangan tajam miliknya seakan membayangkan pelaku itu ada ditempat ini sekarang, berdiri didepan matanya. Bibir Naruto mulai melebar kearah pipi kiri dan kanan, menyengir lebar sambil tertawa kecil….

**D….I….E…..!**

….dia berkali-kali mengukir kata itu dibenaknya.

…

…

…..

…..

Disisi lain, sesosok bayangan manusia berdiri disuatu tempat yang tidak jauh dari Naruto dan kawan-kawannya. Tubuhnya penuh dengan noda darah walaupun hujan sudah sedikit membersihkan noda itu dari pakaian itu. Matanya menatap intens kearah mereka dari tempat yang cukup bisa dijadikan tempat persembunyian. Dia menatap mereka yang mulai memasuki mobil jaguar tadi.

Oh how blood turns me on...  
So sweet...

"Mmm… hmm…" dia bersenandung riang sembari sibuk menjilat darah dikedua tangannya. Mulutnya terbuka kecil hendak mengatakan sesuatu, kemudian menariknya kembali. Seringaian buas menghiasi wajahnya. Tepat setelah mobil milik Neji meninggalkan lokasi, sosok itu tertawa kecil dengan nada kekanakan. "Lebih… darah lebih indah jika terus mengalir…." Matanya terpejam, memfokuskan pikirannya pada tiga orang yang tadi ia temui. Terutama pria dengan rambut pirang yang sangat menarik perhatian sosok itu. "Siapkan gelas…. Dan mari kita berpesta darah….!"

….

…

Langit masih mendung, hujan terus turun. Kedua sosok terus memikirkan satu sama lain, senyuman dingin yang kelam dibibir mereka. Cuacanya yang mendung seperti menandakan sebuah badai yang akan datang. Mendukung suasana hati kedua orang itu yang sekarang penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

I'm going crazy without you.  
It's hard to believe but I'm having fun.

Annabel, look what you've started!

Mulut mereka berdua terbuka, mengatakan sesuatu secara bersamaan….

"Let's get the party started!"


	3. Nightmare

Hai! Saya kembali dengan chapter 2! Terimakasih untuk semua review dichapter sebelumnya!

Banyak yang ingin tahu bagaimana aksi Hinata saat menjadi psiko, tapi maaf karena tuntutan cerita sepertinya hal itu masih agak lama diungkapkan dengan lengkap. Btw, saya mau memunculkan tentang kepribadian Naruto dan kawan-kawan dulu, siapa mereka dan apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Hinata akan muncul juga tapi bagian yandere milik dia masih hanya muncul samar-samar. Walau sekali lagi maaf kalo kurang seram. Aduh! Harus nonton film horror, nih. Tapi… takut… ToT

Maaf ya! Oke, gx usah banyak bacot, cekidot!

Naruto milik Kishimoto, sorry di chapter sebelumnya lupa buat ini.

Pairing nambah satu orang, Menma. Sorry soalnya cerita ini belum direnanakan terlebih dahulu jadi mungkin akan banyak perubahan: NaruHinaMen(Naruto, Hinata dan Menma), GaaSakuSasu,NejiTen, InoSai

Chapter 2: Nightmare

_Aku takut…._

Seorang gadis menganalisa dimana dia berada, yaitu disebuah gang yang gelap dan sunyi. Sebuah dinding dibelakang serta dua dinding lain disisi kanan dan kiri. Satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah maju kedepan, tapi tubuh ketiga pria menghalangijalan itu. Keadaan gadis malang ini sekarang bagaikan burung dalam sangkar yang terperangkap oleh tiga kucing.

_Jadi kumohon…._

Dia memandang kedepan, otak dikepalanya memaksa dia tidak boleh berpaling, karena itu dia tidak bisa berpaling. Dihatinya semakin lama semakin berkumpul sebuah perasaan. Perasaan ini… lagi-lagi datang…

_Larilah…_

Hanya darah… darah! Ya, warna merah mecolok itu berhamburan dengan menodai sekeliling dengan tidak merata. Dinding-dinding, lantai, pisau, jas hujan gadis itu dan tentu saja tubuh dari mana cairan merah itu berasal. Seorang pria yang tadi telah membungkam gadis itu dan menyeretnya kelorong gelap ini. Tanpa tahu bahwa perbuatan itulah yang menandakan bahwa dia menerima dengan lapang dada akan ajalnya sendiri. Dengan menyeret kedua orang yang sialnya telah bernasib sama. Karena saat pisau keluar dari kedua lengan jas hujan milik gadis itu…

…maka selesailah sudah...

_Aku tidak perlu menyangkal lagi…_

ARRRGGHHH!

HENTI-AAAAAAAAA!

TOLOOOONG!

AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Pecuma saja kalian menjerit, tidak ada yang mendengar. Memohon? Dia telah memaksa agar telinganya tuli disaat ini. Bahkan mengais-ngais dibawah kaki gadis itupun percuma. Sia-sia. Dia tidak akan berhenti. Karena sensasi inilah yang dia inginkan, melihat betapa menyedihkannya orang-orang ketika diajal mereka. Dia adalah dewa kematian untuk orang busuk seperti kalian, sayang sekali kalian tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bertobat, itu salah kalian yang telah memaikan waktu hidup untuk berfoya-foya dan melakukan hal biadab. Selamat pergi ke neraka, dimana tempat itu adalah tempat yang tidak akan menerima kompromi akan nasib kalian nanti.

_Karena sekarang aku yakin…_

Pisau miliknya terus mencabik, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kedua tangannya yang terus bekerja. Oh, betapa indahnya pemandangan dimatanya, gadis itu sampai tersanjung. Darah semakin keluar ditempat dimana pisau menjangkaunya, mengiris kulit dari tubuh yang tidak berdaya dilantai. Semakin lama jeritan yang keluar dari mulut pria itu semakin kecil, mulut gadis itu cemberut, hal yang bagus karena itu membuat dia bosan. Tuhan sepertinya masih sedikit mengampuni pria itu.

Gadis itu duduk diperut pria yang menjadi pusat pemuas mainannya malam ini dibandingkan kedua pria yang lain, ya, pria itu adalah pria yang tadi memaksanya ke-gang sempit ini, tempat yang strategis untuk pemainan yang biasa ia mainkan. Kedua mata pria itu membulat lebar ketika gadis itu mengacungkan tangan kanannya, tangan yang memegang sebuah pisau dengan banyak bercak darah disana. Menyadari apa maksudnya, kedua tangannya mulai menggapai-gapai sesuatu ditanah, berharap menemukan sebuah benda untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya hanya untuk menyapa fajar pagi ini.

Sayang sekali…

….itu nihil….

Tampaknya dia telah dikutuk oleh perbuatan bejat selama hidupnya, malaikat telah memalingkan wajahnya… tapi tenang saja, iblis selalu menerimanya… mata pria itu membeku melihat tatapan gadis didepannya, sorot mata yang dingin bagaikan bangkai tanpa perasaan. Seakan memandangi benda yang lebih rendah dari sampah… benda yang pantas lenyap dimuka bumi.

_Dia benar-benar….._

Pisau itu mulai mendatangan suatu tempat ditubuhnya, tempat dimana kedua dada bidang mengapit benda itu, didaerah jantung.

Teriakan keras yang histeris….

… adalah hal terakhir yang keluar dari bibir pria itu…

Tangannya yang tadi merangkak menjadi lemah tak berdaya, jatuh dengan pelan. Matanya putih tanpa sinar dengan genangan merah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Gadis itu mencabut kembali pisau dari jantung mayat. Pisau itu diarahkan kebibirnya, lidah merah muda yang kecil menempel disisi mata pisau, membersihan darah yang menempel. Enak.

Hihihihihhi…

Dia terkikik kecil saat ini saat memikirkannya. Perasaan ini benar-benar terasa nikmat…. Ya, perasaan itu…

Perasaan….Bahagia…

_Gila…_

Dia berdiri dan melihat sekeliling, dimana ketiga mayat dan darah segar telah menghiasi gang yang tadi terlihat sederhana. Baginya pemandangan ini adalah sebuah karya seni menakjubkan. Mulutnya yang yang sedari tadi terkunci, terbuka. Mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya dikatakan disituasi ini…

"Kawaii…!"

Lidahnya kembali bekerja, menjilati sekitar bibirnya yang belepotan darah. Diakhiri dengan seringaian puas yang melebar diwajahnya. Hal ini justru semakin buktikan fakta bahwa gadis itu….

…. memang memiliki kelainan jiwa….

Seorang gadis remaja membuka kedua mata perak miliknya dengan paksa, tersentak dan duduk di ranjang yang tadi ia tiduri. Dia berada dikamarnya yang hampir semuanya bercat putih, meski ada beberapa warna lain seperti ungu dari selimut, bantal dan kain penutup ranjangnya atau pink dari lemari pakaian dan meja belajar miliknya, tapi hal itu dicat dengan warna yang tipis,memberi kesan bahwa kamar ini sangat elegan dan feminin. Gadis itu merasakan keringat membasahi piyama putih yang dia gunakan, napasnya terengah-engah tidak beraturan.

_Lagi…  
_  
Posisinya sekarang menjadi agak sedikit membulat. Kedua tangan diwajah, kedua siku telah menempel diatas paha yang masih ditutupi selimut berwarna lavender. Kedua bola mata miliknya kembali tertutup rapat dikarenakan tangan miliknya hanya akan memunculkan sesuatu yang tidak ada bedanya dengan membuka mata atau tidak. Yaitu kegelapan. Terdengar Isakkan keluar dari tenggorokannya, menandakan dia menangis walaupun rambut indigo panjang miliknya telah terurai jatuh dan menutupi fakta itu.

_Mimpi buruk itu telah menghantui dirinya… _

Kenapa? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?Gadis itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah meremas keras, posisinya semakin menunduk. Tubuhnya gemetar tanpa bisa dikontrol.

_Sejak tujuh tahun lalu… mimpi –mimpi seperti ini selalu mengganggu tidurnya…_

…_bahkan…. kini semakin sering… _

Mimpi-mimpi itu selalu menyiksa dan meracuni pikirannya disaat yang sama, setiap hari. Meskipun ia berusaha yang terbaik untuk melupakannya, tidak ada usaha yang membuahkan hasil. Baginya setiap malam adalah hal horror, dia tidak bisa tidak memimpikan hal semacam itu satu kalipun. Sejak hari itu….

…_Sejak dia pergi.. _

Rasanya sesak, seperti sebuah kayu lapuk yang akan hancur kapan saja. Berganti menjadi serpihan dan lenyap. Dia merasa tidak bisa bernafas. "Seseorang…" air matanya semakin deras membasahi kedua pipi diwajahnya yang putih. Sakit, sakit, sakitt… perasaan itu mengusainya. "Tolong…" ia masih mencoba walaupun tahu hal itu nihil, kesepian menghantuinya. Tidak ada siapapun yang perduli padanya, tapi ia masih mencoba. Nama itu.. hanya nama itu pengecualian. Dia… "Sakura.. chan…"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Disebuah meja kecil didekat ranjang, terdengar suara nyaring dari sebuah jam weker yang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Namun sipemilik sama sekali tidak menyadari, dia tetap dengan aktifitasnya didalam mimpi. Dan hal itu bukan salah siweker jika dia belum juga berhenti berbunyi.

Dikamar lain, Menma Uzumaki, seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik telah berpakaian dengan seragam sekolahnya. Kemeja putih bercelana hitam, dengan dasi merah dari seragam itu yang sedang dia ikatkan dilehernya. Menma selalu berpakaian rapih dirumah walaupun itu bukanlah kepribadiannya, dia benci akan hal seperti ini apalagi memakai dasi, benda dilehernya sekarang akan membuatnya sesak. Tapi terpaksa, Dia akan dihajar ibunya mengingat betapa wanita itu sangat mencintai kedisiplinan. Dia menjadi patuh, dikepalanya telah tertancap kata 'Jangan Pernah membantah ibunya atau rasakan akibatnya' sejak dia kecil. Semua orang dirumah ini tahu bahwa wanita itu adalah yang paling menakutkan dikediaman Uzumaki. Tidak bisa berkutik lagi, Menma menurut saja walaupun begitu dia lepas dari jangkauan ibunya, yaitu sekolah. Dasinya akan dicopotnya kembali.

Menma menggeram karena usahanya sia-sia, dia tidak bisa mengikat dasi. Sirambut hitam mendesah pertanda menyerah. Matanya yang berwarna merah dan biru tertutup. Dasinya dibiarkan terikat begitu saja dileher. Jika ia beruntung mungkin dia akan berpapasan dulu dengan ayahnya dan meminta tolong akan hal ini. Menma mempunyai saudara kembar tapi itu membuatnya semakin mendesah. Meminta tolong padanya? Dia sama saja serampangan dengan dia, bahkan lebih parah. Dengar saja suara weker disebelah, dia bahkan belum bangun. Sitolol itu menghabiskan malam kemarin dengan bermain game sampai pagi. Dengan cepat dia terkekeh, mengingat bahwa saudaranya pasti akan mendapat konsekuensi seperti biasa dari tingkahnya itu. Dia menghitung didalam hati.

3….

Terdengar suara hendakan kaki keras menuju lantai atas, lantai tempat dimana hanya ada dua kamar yaitu kamar Menma dan… yap, saudara kembarnya yang masih molor.

Sepertinya berasal dari tangga, pikir Menma.

2….

Mulutnya bersenandung pelan. Tas dipunggung, hanya perlu memperbaiki dasi dan memakai sepatu dibawah maka dia sudah akan siap untuk berangkat. Kakinya bergerak santai sambil membuka pintu. Saat itu dia melihat seorang wanita berambut merah yang masih memakai celemek dapur berlari sambil menggendong ember berisi air dikedua tangan. Kushina Uzumaki, ibu rumah tangga yang mempunyai anak kembar itu memasang ekpresinya kesal, dia tidak melihat anaknya berdiri dipintu sebelah. Amarah membutakannya, Kushina langsung menendang pintu berwarna azure yang terlulis nama 'Naruto Uzumaki'. Pintu itu jatuh dengan kasar dilantai dengan suara yang keras. Pria itu mengambil kesempatan ini dengan langsung berlari menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Senyumnya semakin melebar. Menma kembali menghitung…

1…

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! "

BRUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAASH!

"WEKERMU SUDAH BERBUNYI DARI TADIIIIIIIIII! BANGUUUUUUUUUN!"

BRUAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

"BELUM BANGUN?! RASAKAN INIIIIII!

GUUUUUUUUUUBBRAAAAAAAAAKKKKK KKK!

"WADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW WWW!"

"BWAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Tawa keras keluar dari mulut Menma, satu tangan menggenggam pegangan ditangga agar menjaga keseimbangannya, tangan lain meremas perutnya yang sakit karena kegelian. Jika bisa dia ingin mengguling-guling dilantai karena terlalu lucu. Oh, dia benar-benar beruntung mendapat hiburan disetiap pagi berkat ulah malas kembarannya.

"MENMA JANGAN KURANG AJAR TERTAWA! CEPAT SARAPAAAAAAN!"

Menma reflek berdiri tegak, tawanya berhenti digantikan dengan suara jantung yang berdetak tidak karuan. Pria itu langsung berlari menuju ruang makan. Disana dia melihat seorang pria pirang jabrik sedang meminum kopi dimeja makan, pandangannya jatuh kebawah dimana terletak sebuah Koran telah terbuka diatas meja didepan kursi dimana ia duduk.

Minato Namikaze adalah namanya, suami dari Kushina sekalius ayah dari Menma dan Naruto. Rambutnya sedikit panjang juga wajahnya lebih kalem, hanya itulah yang membedakannya dengan kedua anaknya. Merasaka kehadiran seseorang, Minato menatap kedepan.

"Selamat pagi, Menma" Kedua mata aquamarine miliknya menatap kain merah yang terlihat berantakan dileher menma. Dia tersenyum lembut. "Masalah dasi lagi?"

"Yeah.." Menma menjawab lesu ketika mendengar kata 'lagi', dia mendesah dan semakin memantapkan dirinya bahwa dia membenci dasi. Menma berjalan kearah ayahnya, tangannya menarik dasi dileher dengan kasar agar terlepas dan menyerahkan benda itu ketelapak tangan ayahnya. Minato menerima dasi dari Menma dan memberi isyarat agar anaknya menundukkan punggung agar ia bisa lebih mudah memasang kain merah ditangannya itu. Menma menurut.

"NARUUUTOOO!"

BRAAAAAAAKKKK!

"Pagi yang damai.." Minato bersenandung pelan. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk mengikat dasi.

"Ya, seperti biasa" Menma terkekeh.

"AMPUUUNNN! AKU BANGUN! AKU BANGUN, BUUU!"

"CEPAT MANDI DAN BERANGKAT KE SEKOLAAAAAH!"

GUUUUBRAAAAAAAKKKK!

"SUUUAAKKIIIITTTTTT!"

"WAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH..!" Tawa Menma kembali menyembur.

"MENMAAAA!" dan terkunci lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kushina selesai dari tugasnya sebagai pengganti jam weker, dia turun kelantai bawah dan menuju ruang makan. Mata onix miliknya menangkap dua pria yang sedang menikmati sarapan buatannya dimeja makan tanpa kedua orang itu sadari. Dia meneliti kearah leher anaknya dan tersenyum.

"Bagus kau sudah bisa memasang dasi sendiri , Menma" tangan kanan Kushina menepuk pelan pundak anaknya.

"WA-UHUK-UHUK!" akibat serangan tiba-tiba itu, Menma terkaget dan makanan kesukaannya itu tersangkut ditenggorokan. Dia berusaha setengah mati meraih gelas yang berisi teh manis sambil terbatuk dan menjejalkannya menuju mulut. Setelah cairan itu masuk, dirinya kembali tenang. Dia membalikkan wajahnya dari meja dan menatap ibunya yang memasang ekpresi bingung. "apa ada ibu?" ujarnya dengan sopan

"Ah, tidak" Kushina kembali pada ekpresi biasa "Hanya saja sekarang ibu senang karena dasimu rapih dipagi ini" Mata Kushina sekarang melembut dan dia tersenyum. "Kau sudah bisa memakai dasi? Anak pintar" pujinya lagi.

Menma memucat, diliriknya Minato yang duduk didepannya dengan was-was. Minato menatap anaknya, dia tertawa kecil saat melihat puppy eyes dimata Menma. Dia tahu bahwa anaknya memohon untuk merahasiakan bahwa dialah yang memakaikan dasi itu. Minato tersenyum dan mengangguk. Melihat itu, Menma tersenyum lebar.

"Ya dong, bu!" balas menma pada ibunya, dia berakting bangga.

"Bagus" Kushina menepuk pundak anaknya, setelah itu duduk dikursinya. Menma mengusap dadanya dan mendesah lega. Thanks, dad.. ujarnya didalam hati

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

"NARUTOOOOOOOO! JANGAN BERLARI-LARI DARI TANGGA! BEBAHAYAAA!" Kushina memalingkan wajahnya keasal suara itu dan berteriak. Terlihat Naruto yang sedang berlari diatas tangga dengan seragam berantakan, baju tidak dimasukan kedalam celana, ikat pinggang ditata dengan acak, dasi terikat asal dilengan kiri tanpa usaha untuk mengikat benda itu dileher, tas orange digenggam ditangan kanan.

Menma terkekeh ketika menyadari memar-memar ditubuh kakak kembarnya, yang tidak akan pernah ia akui sebagai kakak karena dia merasa Naruto lebih bodoh darinya. Mendengar tawa adik kembarnya, Naruto berteriak marah sambil menunjuk. Hal itu memancing amarah Kushina dan memukul kepala Naruto dia menyeretnya kemeja makan. Dan untuk menma, dia juga mendapat jatah pukulan dari ibunya. Orang tua yang adil.

"Jangan banyak bacot! MAKAN!" perintahnya, dan itu absolute.

Tentu saja dituruti langsung oleh kedua anaknya yang sekarang sedang gemetar. Diam-diam Minato tertawa dari balik Koran yangmenutupi wajahnya.

Menma melepas dasi dengan paksa, dia membuatnya menjadi bulat dan melemparnya kearah Naruto dengan sengaja. Membuat pria yang duduk disebelahnya mengaduh begitu benda itu menyakiti mata kanannya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Menma?" bentaknya, tangan kanan menempel disatu mata.

"Ini gara-gara kau!" dia mengalihkan pekerjaan tangan kiri dari setir dan memijat pelan belakang kepala yang sehabis dipukul oleh ibunya.

"Enak saja! Siapa suruh kau tertawa! Aku lebih sakit tahu, lihat!" Naruto memperlihatkan kedua tangannya yang memar-memar. Melihat hal itu, Menma justru tertawa terbahak-bahak. "WOY! JANGAN KETAWA, LO!" Tapi kembarannya itu tetap tertawa. Putuslah ikat kesabaran Naruto atau memang lebih tepatnya pria itu memang memiliki ikat kesabaran yang cepat putus. Dia langsung memukul Menma. Merasa tidak terima, tentu Menma membalas. Mereka berkelahi tanpa memperdulikan mobil Ferarri biru mereka yang terus melaju kencang dijalan raya. Juga tidak menyadari ada sebuah mobil porsche perak melaju dari arah berlawanan didepan mereka.

Seorang supir dimobil itu tersentak begitu melihat ada sebuah mobil Ferarri biru yang melaju kenang. Mobil mereka ingin bertabrakkan. Sang sopir menekan klakson dengan panic untuk memperingatkan pemiliknya. Menma dan Naruto mendengar klakson mobil itu, mereka menyadari mobilnya mau terhantam dengan mobil lain. Dengan buru-buru Menma menggenggam setir dan memutarna kekiri agar berbelok dari arah mobil yang berlawanan.

Tapi terlambat….

Moncong mobil itu mengenai bagian kiri mobil didepannya.

Mata mereka berdua terbelalak dengan ngeri…

Sang sopir berteriak…

WUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Seorang gadis tersentak, melihat kearah mobil biru disisi kiri. Mata perak miliknya membulat lebar…

Jarak antara kedua mobil itu semakin terhapus…

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!

Saat itu…

Dia melihatnya…

Gadis itu melihat cairan itu lagi…

Hinata… melihatnya….

Darah… dari kedua pria kembar berseragam sekolah yang sama dengannya….

Suara-suara berbisik dipikirannya, suara itu terdengar senang.

Dia… ah, kali ini…ada yang baru….

Ini akan menyenangkan….

Karena… mereka….

**Sasaran selanjutnya…..**

Seringaian itu muncul lagi diwajahnya.


	4. Hinata Hyuuga

Haloooo!

Awww! Saya tahu chapter ini lamaaa banget munculnya, tapi harap maklum soalnya saya peserta ujian UN dan akan lulus jadi sekolah membuat saya sibuk! Dan saya juga ngaku kalo chapter ini banyak yang di-edit kembali karena ada adegan-adegan yang seharusnya belum muncul dulu trus karena saya bingung akan bagaimana dengan chapter ini. Tapi akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf tentang pairing belum bisa diceritain dulu, nikmati saja tentang adegan kekerasan dulu. Ehee… btw, chapter ini menceritakan tentang siapa sebenarnya Hinata Hyuuga itu. Cekidot!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto bukan milik saya! Kalo saya yang bikin Naruto mah saya gx usah pusing-pusing lagi mikirin uang buat bayar sekolah. Hikz…

**Warning :** OOC, lemon, penganiaan anak, pembunuhan dan adegan kekerasan lain

**Genre :** Hurt/conforn & angst

**Pairing:** NaruHinaMen(Naruto, Hinata dan Menma), GaaSakuSasu,NejiTen, InoSai

**Rated** : M

* * *

**Hari: senin**

**Jam: 05:00 AM**

**Tempat: Dojo karate**

"Hyat! Hiaat! Haah!"

Dipagi hari ini, kediaman Hyuuga terdengar berisik seperti biasa dari arah dojo. Para murid dan keluarga Hyuuga melakukan latihan pagi hari. Mereka berlatih menendang dan memukul sebuah samsak secara bergantian. Dipinggir kiri yang luput dari pandangan, seorang gadis berambut ungu gelap sedang menendang berulang-ulang sebuah samsak yang tergantung dilangit-langit dojo milik keluarganya. Gadis itu memakai seragam karate putih seperti orang-orang yang ada didojo, hanya saja dia memiliki sabuk coklat terikat dipinggang. Keringatnya membasahi seluruh tubuh dan seragam itu, Hinata sudah melakukan hal ini selama satu jam, sebelumnya dia melakukan pemanasan dan yang lainnya selama satu jam juga. Yap, dia sudah bangun sejak dua jam lalu, tepatnya jam tiga pagi. Itu kebiasaan keluarga Hyuuga sang keluarga karateka terkenal sejak generasi kegenarasi. Keluarga yang mempunyai disiplin dan ajaran yang keras.

Hinata adalah keturunan dari generasi kelima yang seharusnya menjadi unggulan menggantikan ayahnya, Hizashi Hyuuga. Gadis itu mengerti dengan takdir dan tanggung jawabnya, ia sudah berusaha berlatih lebih rutin melebihi yang lain. Para murid dan keluarga dikediaman Hyuuga ini semua tahu bahwa gadis indigo itulah orang yang paling bekerja keras, tapi…

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa nafasnya habis, gerakannya terhenti dan kedua lututnya lemas dan terjatuh dengan kasar ke lantai kayu. Menyadari sebuah suara benturan keras, orang-orang menatap gadis yang tadi luput dari pandangan itu. Tapi mereka hanya bisa mendesah kecewa sebelum kembali melanjutkan latihan masing-masing.

"Hinata!" Hizashi Hyuuga berdiri didepan gadis yang sekarang sedang membetulkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, kedua tangan disilang kedada. Hinata tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil, dia familiar dengan suara itu, suara yang membuat tubuhnya tegang seketika oleh rasa takut. Pelan-pelan tatapan Hinata berganti dari lantai keatas, menatap kedua pasang mata didepannya yang memelototinya dengan tatapan meremehkan bagaikan melihat seekor cacing. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan kasar, kedua tangan mencengkram erat lantai, berusaha menopang tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk.

"Outo-" gadis itu berusaha menjawab panggilannya. Tapi-

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama yang **tidak pantas** itu dari mulutmu!" Hizashi menyelanya dengan bentakan kasar. Dia melayangkan kaki kanannya tepat kepipi kiri gadis yang tidak ingin dia akui sebagai anaknya itu. Hinata terlempar kesamping, membentur kedua pasang kaki seorang murid karate yang sedang memukul-mukul samsak, menyebabkannya tersentak dan berhenti dari latihannya. Beberapa pasang matA melirik kearah keributan kecil itu. Hizashi mendelik kearah murid-muridnya begitu menyadari latihan pagi ini terhenti "Apa yang kalian lihat? KEMBALI BERLATIH!" para murid buru-buru menaatinya dengan ekpresi takut. Hizashi kembali menatap Hinata yang sekarang semakin menunduk. "Kau ingat hari ini akan ada apa Hinata?" Hinata menegang, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana kediaman Hyuuga akan mengadakan ujian untuk meningkatkan kemampuan mereka dan mendapatkan sabuk baru.

"Kau ingat?" Hinata kembali mengangguk. Ujian ini ketiga kalinya bagi gadis itu yang selama tiga tahun hanya bisa mendapat sabuk coklat. "Jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkan sabuk hitam dilatihan kali ini…" Hizashi menghentikan kata-katanya, dia berbalik kearah samsak yang tadi ditinggalkan untuk memperingati anak perempuan pertama miliknya. Anak yang tidak ia anggap lagi sejak dulu, bocah yang mencoreng namanya karena terlalu lemah. Pria tua itu kembali membuka mulutnya, mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat Hinata Hyuuga membelalak…

"Kau tidak akan lagi bermarga Hyuuga!"

Ayahnya sendiri akan mengusirnya dari rumah.

Hinata kehilangan kata-kata.

Dia terduduk lemas, menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Mencoba mengalihkan air mata yang hendak turun dengan rasa sakit. Mencoba bersikap tegar karena tidak mau terlihat lemah didepan ayahnya, walaupun tahu bawa dia sudah men-cap lemah dirinya. Kedua tangan Hinata bergetar, tapi tetap dipaksakan untuk bergerak, membantu kakinya agar berdiri. Hizashi menyuruh Hinata menyelesaikan latihannya dan bergegas kesekolah. Gadis itu mematuhinya dan membungkuk seratus delapan puluh derajat sebelum keluar dari dojo.

Hizashi berbalik dan memandangi punggung datar milik anaknya yang berjalan kearah pintu. Dia mendesah, kemudian pikirannya bekerja ketempat lain, memikirkan seseorang.

"Hanabi…"

Anak perempuan kedua miliknya.

"Andai saja kau disini"

Gadis yang berumur dua tahun lebih muda dari Hinata, sang kakak. Gadis yang telah mengalami koma selama lima tahun.

Memori diwaktu itu kembali dibenaknya, memori yang bisa membuat Hizashi Hyuuga sang ahli karateka terkenal, orang yang paling ditakuti oleh dojo-dojo lain… menegang.

"**Dia**…. Hinata… jika saja **dia** bangkit lagi…. " ia mengatakannya dengan suara kecil, hampir berbisik. Keringat turun dari dahi, Hizashi dengan cepat menggelengkan wajahnya, mengusir kepingan memori yang hampir menyatu. "Tidak!" Peristiwa lima tahun lalu. Kedua tangan mengepal dengan tegang. "Dia terlalu berbahaya…"

Hizashi memfokuskan pandangan pada samsak didepannya, benda itu kembali dipukulinya.

* * *

**Jam: 06:00 AM**

**Tempat: Koridor kediaman Hyuuga**

Hinata Hyuuga berusaha mengacuhkan bisik-bisik para pelayan yang ditemuinya, mereka lagi-lagi terang-terangan melakukan itu, meremehkan sang gadis yang tidak pernah bisa berkutik. Setiap kali Hizashi sang ayah berbicara padanya, para pelayan akan bergosip tentang tema betapa memalukan dirinya. Hizashi bukanlah orang yang bisa berbasa-basi, dia adalah orang yang selalu tidak menerima orang lemah, apalagi anaknya sendiri. Dia, Hinata Hyuuga **si anak keluarga Hyuuga terlemah**. Julukan itu dikenali oleh semua orang di kediaman Hyuuga dan mereka tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan terhormat sebagai anak Hyuuga. Justru mereka tidak jarang memperlakukan Hinata layaknya seorang yang berderajat lebih rendah dari pembantu.

Hinata tau betapa memalukan dirinya, tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia bingung, dia sudah berusaha tapi nihil.

'Apaa….? Apa yang kurang dari diriku?'

Bisik-bisik disekitarnya semakin bertambah. Gadis itu mempercepat langkah kaki, ingin pergi secepatnya menuju pintu gerbang dimana sopir pribadi miliknya sedang menunggu.

"Hinata" si sopir mendengus kesal, dia memanggil nama gadis itu tanpa rasa hormat sekalipun. Hinata menunduk. Sang sopir terkekeh kecil melihat gadis didepannya.

'Seorang anak Hyuuga mau-maunya dianggap remeh oleh pegawai yang hanya berderajat rendah seperti dirinya. Menyedihkan, kasihan sekali keluarga Hyuuga memiliki sampah seperti gadis ini…_'_ ejek si sopir didalam hati.

Hinata membuka sendiri pintu mobil di jok belakang, seperti biasa, ia tahu sopir itu tidak sudi memperlihatkan respek padanya. Hinata hanya bisa mencoba bersabar. Pintu pengemudi terbuka dan tertutup, Hinata mengikutinya dan menutup pintu. Sekarang mobil porsche perak itu telah dia masuki oleh dua orang manusia. Si sopir menyalakan mobil dan mulai mengendarai. Suasana hening, si sopir membuka pembicaraan kepada gadis yang terus tertunduk memandangi kakinya.

"Jadi bagaimana latihan hari ini, kudengar Hizashi-sama berbicara padamu?"

Hinata memasang ekpresi sedih, kepalanya semakin menunduk.

Sopir itu melihat keadaan Hinata dari kaca kecil yang terletak ditengah-tengah dua kursi jok pengemudi, dan tertawa.

"Dasar cecunguk"

Air mata membasahi pipinya secara spontan. Hinata buru-buru menyekanya.

* * *

**Jam: 06: 20 AM**

**Tempat: Jalan raya**

Musik terdengar dari radio dimobil porsche perak yang telah melaju ditengan jalan raya diiringi oleh suara sumbang dari seorang supir yang mengendarainya. Setelah musik selesai, saluran radio itu menayangkan sebuah berita.

"Berita keadaan Kohoha city pagi ini, pada hari minggu kemarin, ditemukan seorang mayat pria yang tergeletak begitu saja di jalan raya didekat zebra cross, setelah ditelusuri, polisi menemukan dua mayat lagi yang berjenis kelamin sama didalam gang didekat TKP. Ketiga mayat itu mati dalam kondisi mengenaskan, polisi menemukan sebuah pisau dipenuhi darah yang diduga adalah senjata pembunuhan sang pelaku."

"Siapa yang perduli tentang pembunuhan, cepatlah selesai.. ganggu aja nih berita!" umpat sang sopir sambil menekan klakson sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan. Tanpa memperdulikan umpatan itu, sang radio tetap setia melanjutkan beritanya.

"Menurut waktu penyeledikan, luka-luka yang dialami korban masih sedikit baru, polisi menduga mereka dibunuh sebelum fajar pagi tiba. Polisi menelusuri lebih lanjut dan menemukan identitas para korban dan memeriksa apartemen ketiga korban, mereka menemukan minuman-minuman alcohol dan beberapa ganja disalah satu rumah korban. Polisi menyangka peristiwa pembunuhan ini mungkin ada kaitannya dengan kedua benda tersebut"

"Pembunuhan ya," ucap sang sopir, dia melirik ke jok belakang "kau mungkin bisa jadi korban selanjutnya, bocah! Heh, lagi pula Tuan Hyuuga juga tidah akan perduli, ahahahhahah!" sang sopir tertawa mengejek. Hinata menunduk, tapi dibalik rambut panjangnya yang menutupi rambut… dia tersenyum.

"Neji…nii…" bisik Hinata pelan tanpa disadari sang supir. Bisikan yang mempunyai makna.

Bosan mendengar berita, sang supir mengganti saluran diradio untuk mencari acara music sebagai hiburan, walaupun itu tidak bisa mengalihkan ngantuknya yang tiba-tiba menyerang. 'Seharusnya aku tidak berpesta minum sampai larut malam, kopi pagi ini hanya bisa membantu sebentar' keluh sang supir didalam hati, mulutnya menguap lebar. Hyuuga Hinata yang akhirnya merasa tenang sedang sibuk melihat-lihat buku-buku pelajaran hari ini, dia mengecek apakah dia sudah yakin mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tadi malam. Pikirannya terlalu terfokus, membuat jantungnya dengan mudah berdebar keras begitu suara klakson dari arah depan berbunyi. Hinata melihat ekpresi panik sopir didepannya, dengan cepat menengok kearah samping, mengikuti pandangan sopir itu. Otaknya mengacuhkan tabrakan yang akan terjadi, seakan sebuah hipnotis, gadis itu hanya terpaku pada kedua lawan jenis yang berada dimobil lain, matanya meneliti dua pasang manusia yang terlihat gusar dan resah.

Pria berambut hitam…. bola mata biru laut dikiri dan merah…. Darah… dikanan. Selanjutnya,

Mata gadis Hyuuga itu membelalak lebar.

Pria satu lagi…. berambut pirang…. Memiliki kedua bola mata berwarna biru langit….

'Dia… familiar..'

Setelah memikirkan itu, kepala Hinata tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut. Gambaran-gambaran muncul dibenaknya.

Mobil jaguar putih…. Tiga pistol…. Perasaan nafsu…. yang haus akan darah…

"Da…rah.." ucapnya pelan tanpa disadari, gadis indigo itu hanya menangkap satu kata didalam pikirannya.

…_how sweet.._

!

'Siapa?'

Mata Hinata membelakak.

'Dari mana suara itu berasal?' tapi belum sempat hal itu terjawab…

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!

…..

…..

Gadis yang berada dijok mobil itu terhempas kesamping mengenai kaca mobil, tasnya jatuh ke dari atas jok, tas yang belum sempat dirisleting itu terbuka lebar dan menghamburkan buku-buku pelajaran didalamnya beserta kotak pensil berwarna ungu. Tidak begitu lama, suara erangan kecil keluar dari bibir merah muda dari satu-satunya gadis didalam mobil perak. Tangannya yang sedikit terasa sakit menyentuh bagian belakang kepala yang terbentur, cairan merah terasa ditelapak tangannya, matanya menatap cairan itu dengan haus.

_Darah..darah..darah… ahaahahahaaaaahaaaaaaaa!_

Suara dikepala Hinata semakin tertawa keras. Mata Hinata yang tadi selalu terlihat sendu berubah menjadi kosong dan... liar.

* * *

**Jam: 08:00 AM**

**Tempat: Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Sepasang suami istri Uzumaki keluar dari mobil limousin hitam tanpa menunggu sang sopir mereka keluar membukakan pintu, mereka berlari memasuki rumah sakit diikuti oleh dua pria serba hitam, bodyguard pribadi Namikaze Minato. Sepertinya mereka sedang terburu-buru, sang istri bahkan tidak memperdulikan busananya yang masih memakai daster merah bercelemek. Begitu melihat tempat resepsionis, wanita berambut merah membara itu membenturkan tangannya dimeja.

"DIMANA ANAK-ANAK KAMI? KAMAR NOMOR BERAPA?" tanpa basa-basi, Kushina langsung berteriak ke-inti permasalahan.

Hal ini sontak membuat semua pengunjung rumah sakit melirik mereka dan menjadikannya tontonan. Wanita dengan nama Shizune (nama yang tertulis dipin disebelah dada kanannya) tersentak dan.. sedikit bingung. 'apa-apaan dia, baru datang langsung DAR-DER-DOR begitu' "Apa maksud nyo-" ujarnya dengan sedikit jengkel dan langsung disela oleh wanita lain.

"KEDUA PASIEN YANG BARU SAJA KECELAKAAN ITU! DUA BOCAH KEMBAR, ANAKKU! DIKAMAR BERAPA MEREKA?" Kushina melototi wanita berambut hitam pendek didepannya dengan tidak sabar, Minato menggenggam pundak istrinya agar menenangkannya.

"Ah! Pasien kecelakaan itu, mereka-" mata wanita itu kini membelalak ketika menyadari siapa suami-istri yang dikuntit dua pria berbaju hitam dibelakangnya. 'Mereka suami istri Uzumaki, sang…' pikiran wanita itu disela oleh suara yang bernada dingin.

"Katakan saja kamar berapa atau kami pastikan kau tidak akan bernafas lagi" perintah salah satu pria berbaju hitam itu, pria ini memakai masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol dari balik jas hitam yang dikenakannya, menodongkannya pada sang resepsionis.

'YAKUZA TERKEMUKA DIKONOHA INI!'

"Di-Dikamar nomor 103 disebelah kanan!" pekiknya panik sambil berdiri. Tangannya diacungkan kearah yang diteriakinya. Keringat membasahi kening dimukanya yang sekarang menjadi pucat.

Kushina berlari menyeret suaminya kearah yang ditunjukan, bodyguard tadi memasukan kembali pistol disakunya dan mengejar kedua majikannya, diikuti oleh bodyguard lain yang menyelipkan rokok dibibirnya. Shizune sebenarnya menyadari hal itu, ia ingin menegur pria itu agar memberitahukan bahwa dilarang merokok didalam rumah sakit tapi, nyalinya ternyata tidak cukup untuk melindungi nyawanya nanti. Gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya bisa merosot lemas kembali kekursi. Membetulkan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak beraturan. Para pengunjung yang juga menyadari status orang-orang tadi hanya bisa menatap wanita resepsionis dengan pandangan kasihan dan sedikit lega karena melihat diri masing-masing masih hidup.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari… sepasang mata memandangi arah kemana keluarga Uzumaki pergi dengan tatapan berbeda.

'akhirnya'

…

…

Kushina duduk dibangku dengan tidak sabar didepan kamar 103, menunggu dokter yang menangani kedua anak tersayangnya.

"Tenanglah Kushina, semua pasti baik-baik saja" Minato yang duduk disebelahnya mencoba menghibur Kushina. Dua bodyguard berdiri mengapit mereka.

"Ya, Tuan besar Minato benar, tuan muda Naruto dan Menma sangat kuat" seorang bodyguard yang berdiri disamping kanan dengan masker juga mencoba membantu Minato menenangkan istrinya.

"Tapi-" Kushina ingin membantah

"Kakashi benar, dia yang paling tahu tentang kedua bocah itu karena mereka dilatih olehnya. Jadi anda cobalah mempercayai kakashi" seorang bodyguard lain yang sedang merokok membela partnernya.

"Asuma.." Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker sambil menatap partner sekaligus sahabatnya yang bernama Asuma.

Kushina terdiam, kemudian perasannya yang was-was mulai mereda.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Kushina, wajahnya melirik satu-persatu kepada orang-orang yang tadi menghiburnya sambil tersenyum. Mereka balik tersenyum. Tepat setelah itu suara pintu terdengar dan seorang dokter keluar.

"Permisi, apakah anda semua?"

Kushina dan Minato berdiri, lalu Minato mengangguk.

"Saya Dr Tsunade Senju"

"Bagaimana keadaan anak-anak kami? Seberapa buruk kondisinya?" Kushina bertanya dengan panic.

"Dia berada dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk, saya tidak akan berbohong kepada Anda, tetapi kami belum punya komplikasi lebih jauh"

"Sangat buruk?!" Kushina meninggikan suaranya satu oktaf

"Anak anda yang berambut hitam mempunyai sepotong kaca di dadanya, jantungnya berhenti ketika ia pertama tiba di sini tapi tidak apa-apa sejauh ini, ia tidak mengenakan sabuk pengaman sehingga kepalanya terbentur sangat keras, ia menderita gegar otak, dia mungkin juga memiliki bekas luka di dadanya karena kaca, lengan kanannya rusak, ia hampir kehilangan matanya tapi terima kasih pada Tuhan bahwa kesempatan hidupnya sedikit lebih tinggi, sehingga ia mungkin hanya akan memiliki bekas luka kecil di sana, ia beruntung hidup" jelas Tsunade panjang lebar "sedangkan anak anda yang berambut pirang hanya mendapat luka-luka ringan saja"

"Terima kasih banyak" Kushina mendesah lega, Minato yang juga merasa lega memeluk istrinya erat. Asuma dan Kakashi tersenyum.

"Apa mereka sudah bangun?"

"Sayangnya belum, nyonya. Kita masih harus menunggu"

"Bisa kami menemui mereka?"

"Maaf tapi saya rasa belum bisa"

"Tolonglah, hanya sebentar. Saya hanya ingin melihat mereka"

Tsunade menimbang-nimbang permintaan Kushina, kemudia tersenyum "Hanya sebentar"

"Terima kasih! Ayo Minato!" dengan gusar ia menyeret suaminya

"Kau tidak perlu menyeretku Kushina, aku juga akan masuk " Minato mendesah. Kushina tidak memperdulikan keluhan suaminya. Kakashi dan Asuma mengikuti dibelakang. Tsunade menyusul.

Kushina masuk kamar 103, saat dia melihat kedua anaknya sedang terbaring lemah diranjang terpisah, dia berhenti, terkejut,

"Oh my god_, _anak-anakku tersayang! mereka tampak begitu rapuh, begitu lemah, aku tidak pernah berpikir mereka bisa menjadi seperti ini, mereka tampak begitu kuat sepanjang waktu" Air mata Kushina tumpah, Minato merangkul kepala istrinya kedada untuk memberinya kekuatan. Kushina menyandarkan kepalanya kedada Minato. "aku..hik.. Minato.. aku.. berharap mereka akan segera membaik.. hik.."

Minato menyeka air mata istrinya dan tersenyum. Istrinya mendongak menatap sang suami, kemudia kembali ke-anak-anaknya. Tiba-tiba….

Beeeeeeeeeeep, beeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Code blue, code blue"

Dokter Tsunade berlari terburu-buru menghampiri salah satu anak Kushina yang berambut hitam "Nyonya, sebaiknya anda keluar sekarang"

Kushina mematuhinya dan keluar bersama yang lain, 'Tuhan, tolonglah jangan bawa pergi anak-anakku dulu, mereka masih pantas menikmati hidup. Tolonglah kabulkan doaku, Amen'

Beberapa detik kemudian air matanya turun lebih deras, Kushina berdiri didepan pintu, berdoa, berharap anaknya akan baik-baik saja, dia merasa lututnya lemas, membuatnya jatuh berlutut, dan menangis lebih keras, 'oh, tuhan.. tolonglah..'

"Tuan Minato, Nona Kushina!" Suara berat memanggil nama mereka, kedua orang yang dipangil itu menoleh. Disana berdiri Hizashi hyuuga.

Minato yang tadi juga berlutut untuk memeluk Kushina merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri. Membantu Kushina berdiri dan menepatkan istrinya duduk dibangku. Kakashi dan Asuma menemaninya. Minato melangkah mendekati sang pemimpin Hyuuga generasi ke-empat. "Tuan Hyuuga" sapa Minato.

"Tolong panggil Hizashi saja, bagamanapun anda adalah majikan keluarga Hyuuga" Yup, Hyuuga bekerja pada Uzumaki sebagai bagian pertahanan yakuza mereka dan juga bodyguard. Keluarga Uzumaki tertarik dengan kekuatan Hyuuga dan merekrutnya.

"Ah, baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong ada keperluan apa anda dirumah sakit?"

"Saya mendengar kabar kecelakaan kedua anak anda dan…" Hizashi menghentikan kata-katanya. Kemudian membungkuk "saya minta maaf!'

"Angkat wajahmu, Hizashi. Ada apa?" tanya Minato. Hizashi melakukan apa yang dikatakan Minato.

"Tabrakan itu, antara mobil anda dan mobil supir yang mengangkut Hinata. Saya rasa itu dikarenakan kesalahan supir saya!"

"Ah, tidak apa. Dokter bilang Naruto dan Menma tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan, saya percaya kepada mereka. Lalu bagaimana keadaan supir dan anakmu?"

"Sang supir itu mati, sialan si brengsek itu!" Hizashi menggeram dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sabar, Hizashi. Lalu anakmu?" Minato menepuk bahu Hizashi.

"Huh, Saya tidak perduli. Tapi saya berencana menemuinya setelah ini, saya harap dia baik karena ujian naik tingkat akan dilaksanakan hari ini" Hizashi mendengus.

"Hizashi…" Minato mendesah. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan Hinata, dia perempuan"

"Maaf, Tuan Minato. Bukannya saja tidak setuju dengan anda tapi saya tidak perduli dengan jenis kelamin, saya tidak mau membanding-bandingkan hal itu. Hanabi sang adik bahkan saya yakin bisa lebih kuat, jadi itu hanya karena bocah itu TERLALU LEMAH! Saya sebagai kepala keluarga Hyuuga merasa gagal mendidik dan malu pada para nenek moyang akan kelemahan anak itu!" Hizashi menekan kata –katanya.

Minato semakin mendesah.

"Baiklah, anak-anak kami tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya anda menengok Hinata, sampaikan salam saya padanya" Minato melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Hizashi

"Baik" Hizashi menunduk lagi, mengangkat wajahnya dan melangkah pergi.

* * *

**Jam: 10:00**

**Tempat: Rumah sakit Kohoha, kamar 85**

Anak perempuan Hyuuga terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit kamar itu, dilihat dari tubuhnya, seperti dia hanya mendapat bekas-bekas luka ringan. Matanya menutup, gadis itu masih belum sadarkan diri dari pingsannya.

Pemandangan disekitar gelap gulita, sepertinya gadis ini bermimpi buruk.

'Akamaruu..' sebuah suara kecil terdengar, suara itu mirip dengan suaranya

Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan seekor anak anjing berlumuran darah, anak anjing itu tidak bergerak dan terlihat menyedihkan. Memar dimana-mana dan tidak lagi bernafas.

'Teman-teman…'

Terlihat beberapa sosok anak-anak kecil, ada yang digantung, kepalanya putus, tercabik-cabik, terpotong-potong, ada juga sebuah pisau menempel ditenggorokan dengan menampilkan ekpresi seorang anak itu terlihat horror.. diakhiri dengan kobaran api menjolati sebuah bangunan… teriakan-teriakan minta tolong terdengar keras didalam bangunan.

'Mereka…'

Jeritan histeris tedengar, air mata ketakutan, wajah yang terkejut, seluruh tubuh yang belumuran darah. Seseorang mengemis dikaki sebuah sosok yang berdiri, tapi hanya dibalas oleh tusukan dipucuk kepala. Dia menjerit, darah yang banyak turun dari kepala, membasahi wajahnya. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan jatuh… dan mati.

'Dia…'

Suara cekikikan terdengar nikmat. Dengan iseng dia mencabik-cabik lagi tubuh-tubuh yang tidak berdaya. Mengumpulkan darah disatu tempat dan mulai menodai kedua tangannya dengan rata, sampai tangan itu berlumuran… berwarna merah. Dijilatinya kedua tangan itu, ia menikmati rasanya seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang paling enak didunia. Dia terkikik, wajahnya yang tadi menunduk terangkat.. suara petir menyambar kencang, cahayanya membuat sosok itu sedikit terungkap. Seringaian terletak pada bibirnya, mata silver…. berkilat.

_hihihihihiihihihi….!_

* * *

**Jam: 10:05**

**Tempat: Rumah sakit Kohoha, kamar 85**

Hizashi yang tidak sabar menunggu anaknya , **'yang tidak ingin dianggap anak'** manerobos kamar 85. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan kencang tanpa perduli akan mengganggu kedamaian rumah sakit karena dikamar itu hanya ditempati anaknya. Dokter sudah menyampaikan bahwa kondisi gadis itu baik-baik saja tapi sang pasien belum juga membuka mata. Hizashi berdiri didepan ranjang yang ditiduri anaknya. Satu tangan terulur memegang tangan Hinata dan menariknya dengan kasar.

BRUK!

Gadis itu terguling dan jatuh dari kasur. Tubuh bagian belakangnya menempel kelantai dengan posisi terbaring.

"BANGUN!"

Bola mata perak terbuka pelan, Hinata mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk. Wajahnya menunduk menatap bawah, matanya setengah terbuka, gadis itu hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

Hizashi menggeram jengkel, satu tangan diacungkan dengan cepat menuju wajah anaknya, berniat menamparnya.

Dengan gerakan lebih cepat, Hinata menangkap tangan itu sebelum menempel dipipinya. Dengan tangan kiri itu dia melintirkannya. Hizashi mengerang kesakitan, pria itu menepis genggaman Hinata dengan susah payah. Dia terlepas dari genggaman yang kuat itu, hampir saja tangannya patah. Ekpresi terkejut menghiasi wajahnya, tanpa aba-aba dia mundur karena merasakan adanya bahaya. Matanya membelalak.

Dengan hitungan detik anaknya hilang dari tempat seharusnya ia duduk, mata putih memandang sekeliling dengan was-was, telinganya menangkap langkah kaki yang berhenti tepat dibelakangnya. Tanpa banyak waktu, sebelum Hizashi sempat menoleh, kedua tangannya dipaksa menempel dipunggung, sebuah pukulan membuat terjatuh. Setelah Hizashi dibuat berlutut, punggungnya merasakan pukulan ringan. Pelan-pelan sang ayah itu menoleh kebelakang. Matanya melebar.

'Senyum itu… tatapan itu..'

Sebuah bayangan terlindah dibenaknya, memori anak keduanya, Hanabi, saat dengan kondisi mengenaskan dilantai, seluruh tubuhnya memar-merah biru, darah keluar dari mulut gadis mungil itu.

'Dia…'

Posisi mereka sekarang adalah dimana Hinata berdiri dibelakang Hizashi yang terlutut. Tangan kanan si gadis menggenggam lengan Hizashi agar tidak terlepas, ditambah dengan satu kaki terangkat, menindihnya, membantu tangan dari pemilik rambut indigo. Mulutnya terbuka, menyeringai. Hizashi merasakan detak jantungnya bekerja tidak beraturan.

KRAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!

"ARRRRRRRRRRGHHH!"

Suara sesuatu patah terdengar, disertai oleh jeritan kesakitan. Hinata melepaskan tubuh ayahnya yang terasa lemas, tubuh Hizashi jatuh, lengan kanannya yang patah membentur lantai dengan kasar. Tubuh besar Hizashi terbaring menyamping, bergidik. Mata silver yang kosong menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan.

'Dia… bangun…'

Hinata mengacungkan satu tangan kesamping kuping kanannya, tangannya mengepal erat. Tahu apa maksud hal itu, Hizashi menutup matanya dengan pasrah.

BUAGH!

Tidak disangka, satu pukulan diwajah cukup membuat pria yang ditakuti oleh ahli beladiri dikonoha pingsan… tidak sadarkan diri.

Hinata memiringkan wajahnya, heran. Tidak mau membuang waktu, dia berjalan menuju pintu, gadis indigo itu keluar setelah menutupnya dengan pelan.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Chapter selanjutnya akan kuceritakan tentang hubungan Menma dan Hinata, Menma akan mendapatkan cinta pertamanya! dan akan kubongkar sosok yang mengatakan 'akhirnya' itu. Well, Hinata akan menjadi pahlawan bertudung bagi menma!


	5. Targets

Hai! Maaf tentang Menma dan Hinata, hubungan mereka lagi-lagi belum bisa diungkapkan! Aw! Mungkin chapter selanjutnya! Saya janji! Tapi aku sudah membuat hubungan GaaSasuSaku dan sedikit NejiTen. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini! Harap maklum karena cerita ini tidak direncanakan dulu mengenai chapter-chapternya, jadi tergantung apa yang terlintas saja.

* * *

Diane Ungu: Dua kepribadian? Yap, tapi mereka sama-sama Hinata. Hanya saja yang sadis itu terkunci karena berbagai sebab

Algojo: Nih, chapter barunya! Semoga suka!

Shinigami-chan: Tenang saja, keadaam akan berbalik. Yak, di chapter ini. Btw, Hizashi dengan Hiashi itu beda tah? Sepertinya sama saja. Kata-katanya sudah tak perbaiki dichaptre ini, semoga tidak ada yang salah

Amexki chan: Sarannya sudah dipakai, makasih! Ceritanya slow? well, yeah biar detil ja.

Livylaval: Terimakasih sudah mau baca cerita ini! Menakutkan? Horeee! Saya bisa membuat orang takut dengan cerita saya! Saya update secepatnya karena lumayan banyak waktu luang akhir-akhir ini

ocha chan: Makasih sudah menyemangati saya! Go fight win!

Saras SasuSaku-chan: Hinata kasihan? Tenang aja, gax akan lama lagi dia menjadi superior kok. Yap, dia sedang dalam Dark mode. Kebakaran itu memang ulah Hinata, tapi setimpal kok dengan apa yang orang-orang didalam bangunan itu lakukan kepada Hinata. Semua perbuatan dimimpi Hinata, Hinatalah yang lakukan, kecuali membunuh Akamaru.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik saya loh!

Warning : OOC, lemon, penganiaan anak, pembunuhan dan adegan kekerasan lain

Genre : Hurt/conforn & angst

Pairing: NaruHinaMen(Naruto, Hinata dan Menma), GaaSakuSasu,NejiTen, InoSai

Rated : M

* * *

_'...' + italic_ = Pembicaraan didalam hati

**Bold = **Sasuke konsukuensi, inner Sakura, Sukaku

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Targets**

Disebuah rumah yang megah, tepatnya dipagi hari sebelum kecelakaan antara mobil Hyuuga dan Uzumaki saling berciuman. Didalam sebuah kamar, handphone pink melantunkan lagu Ost Naruto shippuden, suara itu terletak diatas meja belajar coklat, cukup berisik, sepertinya disetel dengan volume yang maksimal. Dua sosok pemuda-mudi terbaring diatas satu ranjang king size merah, masih dengan pakaian lengkap, jangan berpikiran buruk, tidak terjadi-apa apa kepada mereka.

Berbarengan oleh erangan kecil, si pemudi terbangun dan duduk. Tangannya menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik gadis itu. Mata emerald terbuka. Gadis itu berjalan menuju meja belajar untuk mematikan handphone, melangkah kearah jendela dan membukanya, membiarkan sinar matahari pagi memasuki kamar kelam, kamarnya dan pemuda disebelah. Dia menoleh kesamping dimana pemuda penemani tidur masih damai didalam mimpi.

"Gaara, Bangun!" gadis itu menggoyangkan tubuh pemuda berambut merah darah dengan tato _cinta_ didahi sebelah kanan. Hal itu dibalas oleh erangan ringan, mata emerald lain terbuka memandangi pelaku pengganggu mimpi indahnya dengan tatapan mengantuk.

"Sakura…" pria bernama Gaara itu mendumel agak jengkel , walau hanya sebentar. Setelah itu ia akan kembali melembut seperti biasa disertai tatapan _khusus_ yang hanya ditunjukan kepada gadis yang sedang menunduk disebelah.

"Ayo bangun! Ini hari pertama kita sekolah!" gadis berambut pink pendek, warna yang serasi dengan namanya itu menyeru dengan antusias. Gaara meliriknya bosan sebelum menguap. Tidak tertarik dengan topic yang dibicarakan.

"Hu-uh!" Sakura mengeluhi tingkah Gaara yang cuek, berpikir, gadis itu mendapa ide dengan cepat "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendiri!" Sakura berbalik dan bermaksud pergi, sebelum-

"**KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI KEMANA-MANA TANPA AKU!**" suara teriakan menghentikannya.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati sosok Gaara yang terlihat marah. Senyuman licik tertata dibawah hidung mancung miliknya.

'Berhasil!'

"Ja~di~?" suara tanya jahil muncul dibibir merah muda mungil, puas akan mendapatkan jawaban dari seseorang yang berubah pikiran.

"Aku akan segera mandi dan bersiap-siap" ujar Gaara. Dia turun dari kasur dan berdiri.

Sakura tersenyum riang , berjalan mendekat dan mengelus ujung kepala Gaara dengan pelan. "Aku akan membangunkan Temari nii-chan dan Kankuro-nii lalu membuat sarapan dibawah, oke?" Kepala Sakura terpengadah, menatap langsung wajah pemuda bertato _cinta_ yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Um…" Gaara menunduk membalas tatapan Sakura, tertular dari senyuman gadis itu, pria itu juga tersenyum dengan lembut. Senyuman yang jarang ditunjukan selain untuk wanita luar biasa didepannya.

* * *

Dua mobil mewah melaju masuk kedalam gerbang Konoha Highschool, sekolah tersohor dikonoha begitu juga murid-muridnya. Salah satu dari dua mobil itu adalah mobil jaguar yang telah kita kenal dan satu lagi adalah mobil termewah yang ada disekolah kayaraya ini. Mobil itu berwarna merah dan putih dengan lambing kipas kahs 'uchiha' kecil dimoncong mobil. Keluar dua orang pria berpakaian hitam dari mobil itu, menggenggam sebuah karpet merah, mereka mengamparkannya ditanah menuju pintu sekolah. Dua orang pria itu kemudian memasang posisi disamping pintu, menyambut tuannya. Terlihat sosok laki-laki turun dari mobil, rambut berwarna hitam disertai dengan unique haistyle, potongan rambut mencuat-cuat dibagian belakang, hampir mirip seperti pantat ayam tapi memberi kesal cool. Pria itu memancarkan sebuah kharisma kuat, baik wajah dan postur tubuhnya sangat sempurna, ada aura berbeda disekitarnya, aura yang memacarkan keindahan dan kekejaman disaat yang sama.

Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar dari murid-murid kohona highschool, semuanya adalah berjenis kelmain wanita, wanita? Yap, karena disekolah ini sudah tidak ada lagi seorang perawanpun.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Sasuke~!"

"Hari ini keren seperti biasa!"

"Sasuke, ayo sex denganku!"

"Tidak dia akan sex denganku hari ini!"

"Tidak, aku!"

Orang yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar celotehan vulgar yang semakin menjadi. Pandangan matanya terkesal cuek, padahal dia menyembunyikan rasa jijik dibalik tatapan itu.

"Dasar pelacur-pelacur" gumamnya, menyeringai.

"Seperti biasa, mereka tidak sabar untu menjadi makananmu hari ini, Sasuke" Tanpa berbalik pria dengan nama sasuke itu sudah bisa menduga suara tadi, suara familiar dari salah satu sahabat yang selalu bersamanya.

"Neji"

Pria bernama Neji membuka jendela pengemudi, mengeluarkan wajahnya untuk berbicara dengan sang sobat. Tidak seperti sasuke, Neji mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri, dia tipikal pria mandiri walaupun kekayaannya juga melimpah. Memang sih, tidak semelimpah keluarga Uzumaki dan Uchiha sang seponsor terbesar sekolah ini. Kekayaan Uchiha dan Uzumaki tidak terhingga, nama mereka bahkan telah dikenal didunia. Lalu Neji juga tidak kalah populer.

"Neji! Aku cinta padamuuuu!"

"Neji…!"

Sasuke melirik Neji. "Ayo masuk kelas!" Neji menyuruh salah satu pelayan Uchiha agar memarkirkan mobilnya digarasi sekolah, tidak mau membantah ajakan Uchiha untuk berjalan disampingnya. Sang pelayan menunduk dan menurutinya. Mereka berdua mengacuhkan teriakan-teriakan histeris para fans dan berjalan diatas karpet merah milik Sasuke. Seperti biasa karpet ini ditelentangkan dan hanya Hyuuga dan Uzumaki yang boleh berjalan diatasnya, menemaninya.

"Sasuke~" jeritan manja terdengar dari belakang.

"Wanita itu lagi" Neji mendesah. Biasanya dia adalah tipikal yang cuek seperti Sasuke, tapi wanita yang memanggil nama sobatnya tadi adalah pengecualian. Entah kenapa pria itu merasa muak pada wanita itu.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan satu kata.

Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang keluar dari mobil hitam, satu butler menunduk disebelah mobil yang dia buka, wanita itu bertubuh langsing dan seksi, wajahnya pun cantik. Rok dibuat lebih pendek sehingga paha mulus dipamerkan, seragamnya dibuat ketat menampilkan postur tubuh bagaikan model bikini karena sangkin hot-nya. Wanita tadi melemparkan tasnya ke butler dengan asal, memberi tanda agar dibawakan, sang butler agak sedikit mengaduh, benda itu meluncur mengenai kepalanya saat masih menunduk. Tidak perduli, wanita itu menghampiri pria berambut ayam, kedua tangan menyambut lengan sasuke, merapatkan lengan itu dikedua dadanya yang besar dan lunak. Orang-orang menatap iri pada sang wanita.

"Sasuke~ aku kangen~" ujarnya dengan manja. Matanya menatap onix, memasang ekpresi meggoda. Mata onix sasuke melirik kebawah, bukan pada wajah siwanita, tapi pada kakinya.

"Memuakan" Neji berdecih. Wanita itu melirik Neji dengan tatapan death glare.

"Sasuke~ Neji jahat~" Mata sang wanita berpaling kembali ke onix, berkaca-kaca. Mengadu perbuatan pria berambut coklat panjang dengan wajah memelas.

"Karin.." Sasuke menyebut nama wanita itu dengan suara yang sangat dingin. Wanita berambut merah yang disebut berubah terkejut.

"A-apa sasuke?" Karin menjawab dengan tebata-bata, pikirannya merasakan hal buruk.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke mendorong Karin dengan kencang, tidak memperdulikan jenis kelamin dan sikap-sikap gentlemen. Gatlemen? Sasuke uchiha? Yang benar saja! Perbuatan itu membuat pantat siwanita menyambut tanah dipagi hari. Neji tersenyum kecil.

Para fans yang tadi berteriak menjadi diam, mereak menatap Sasuke dan Karin dengan was-was.

"S-sasuke, kenapa?" dengan takut-takut, Karin bertanya.

"Karin, kau harus mencuci karpet milikku ini" Sasuke mengusap bagian karpet yang diinjak Karin dengan kaki kiri. "Aku mau kau selesai besok"

"Ba-baik, pelayanku akan mencucinya" Dengan tenang, Karin berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian pantat yang terkotori oleh tanah.

"Aku bilang kau harus mencucinya, bukan pelayanmu. Dan aku mau kau harus mencuci memakai tangan sampai bersih" volume suara sasuke meninggi.

Wanita itu membelalak, tedengar bunyi terkesiap dari orang-orang yang menonton disekitar mereka. Pasalnya karpet itu sangat panjang, dicuci dengan mesin saja belum tentu satu hari selesai, apa lagi dicuci tangan.

"Ta-tapi, sasuke…" Karin tergagap.

"Atau kau mau aku menyuruhmu menjahitkan karpet baru dengan kedua tanganmu?" Tatapan elang dari onix keluar, mengintimidasi. Karin terdiam dan menunduk. Neji mendengus geli. Tatapan iri dari semua orang disekitar berubah menjadi mengasihani pada wanita malang berambut merah. Sang empunya hanya memasang mata bosan dan kembali pada ekpresi cuek. "Ayo, Neji!"

"Ya" Neji mengangguk.

Mereka memasuki sekolah meninggalkan Karin dibelakang. Gadis itu tidak kuasa menolak dan mulai melipat karpet merah dibelakang. Berteriak membabi-buta kepada orang-orang yang melirik iba dirinya.

* * *

Waktu berlalu, kita kembali disebuah rumah sakit terkenal diKonoha.

Hinata keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih pingsan dilantai kamar 85, Pandangannya kosong sama seperti isi kepalanya, gadis itu merus melangkah tanpa arah dirumah sakit.

Dia bisa melihat sebuah taman kecil dengan kolam ikan mas disamping koridor yang sepi, kakinya berhenti karena tertarik akan keidahan taman bunga itu, Hinata menutup kedua mata peraknya. Sekilas ingatan menyerang gadis itu.

Terlihat lampion-lampion yang menerangi malam terpasang disetiap jalan, stand-stand makanan dan permainan mengapit jalan lurus horizontal, tempat itu sangat ramai akan mengunjung. Dua sosok anak perempuan kecil beryukata berdiri didepan stand permainan ikan mas.

"Lihat Hinata! aku berhasil menangkap ikan mas" suara riang menyahut nama perempuan kecil beryukata ungu dengan rambut indigo pendek. Anak kecil yang menyahut itu melompat-lompat kecil, mengacungkat satu tangan yang menggenggam kantung berisi ikan mas berenang disana, rambut merah muda pendeknya bergerak naik-turun. Anak perempuan itu memakai yukata yang serasi dengan warna rambutnya, dihiasi motif bunga sakura putih.

"K-kau hebat, sakura-chan! Kau memang yang terbaik!" puji anak perempuan lain, dia menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan kagum. Anak dengan yukata ungu dan motif buah plum itu merasa gembira melihat keberhasilan sahabatnya.

"Ehehehehe…" anak kecil yang bernama _Sakura _itu tersenyum bangga dan sedikit malu atas pujian Hinata yang terdengar agak berlebihan.

Mata perak terbuka, tidak sepenuhnya, mata itu menatap murung dua ikan mas besar yang berenang mengelilingi kolam. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ketiang dinding koridor, posisi tubuhnya sedikit menyamping kekanan, lemas.

'Aku rindu…. Sakura-chan' mulut mungil Hinata berbisik.

"Hei, kau tahu tentang kedua anak kembar Uzumaki?" suara sahutan perempuan terperangkap ditelinga Hinata, gadis itu berbalik. Dia memandangi dua suster yang bergosip, mereka berjalan kearah tempatnya berada. Merasa tertarik, kupingnya dibuat bekerja dengan tajam, menguping. Matanya kembali memandangi ikan mas, berpura-pura tidak perduli.

"Ah! pasien kamar 104?" jawab seorang suster berkacamata.

"Ya, kau tahu mereka anak-anak yakuza dikonoha ini?" Tanya suster lain.

Suster berkacamata itu bergidik ngeri "Tentu saja, mereka sangat terkenal karena aksinya yang tidak pandang bulu pada siapapun yang menghalangi langkah mereka, bahkan kepolisian disini mereka buat bungkam"

"Memang benar, nyawa Shizune hampir saya melayang tadi pagi dikarena salah seorang bodyguard mereka yang mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya, ck ck ck!" dia berdecak.

"Hiiii… merinding! Semoga mereka tidak akan menetap lama dirumah sakit ini" doa sang suster kacamata, kedua tangan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Yah, aku sependapat.. semoga saja" suster lain menyetujui.

Bunyi langkah kaki kedua suster itu terdengar jelas, kemudian semakin samar,hingga akhirnya tidak terdengar lagi, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Mata putih dari wajah porselen milik pemilik rambut indigo diangkat melebar, lalu menutup.

'Kamar 104, ya?!'

Bibirnya melebar kesamping, menyeringai. Kemudian mengingat sesuatu, bibir itu menyempit, dibuat mengerucut.

'Mereka yakuza disini' pembicaraan dari seorang suster kembali teringat.

'Ingat, Hinata! Uzumaki adalah majikan kita, kita keluarga Hyuuga bekerja untuk mereka dan melindungi mereka, mengerti?' perkataan ayahnya dulu, Hiashi, kembali mengusik Hinata. Gadis dengan nama Hinata itu semakin cemberut.

'….'

Kelopak mata dari gadis bermahkota ungu tertutup, lidah mungil keluar dari habitatnya dan menjilat sekitar bibir yang ranum. Senyuman kearah pipi kiri mengiasi wajah putih Hinata.

'Seperti aku akan perduli saja'

Kedua kaki Hinata kembali bekerja, membawanya kesuatu tempat, tempat yang diinginkan oleh jiwa dan raganya. Ke kamar 104. Ketika disadari jarak antara dia kamar kamar itu semakin dekat, Hinata memelankan kakinya. Selangkah…dua langkah…

"Ya, Tuan Pein"

Sebuah suara lagi-lagi mengalihkan Hinata, kali ini suara itu terdengar berat dan setengah berbisik, berasal dari seorang pria. Pakaian pria itu biasa saja, sebuah handphone menempel ditelinganya, sosoknya seperti pengunjung biasa yang sedang bertelpon-an. Tapi naluri gadis indigo mengatakan adanya keganjilan. Pria itu menelpon secara sembunyi-sembunyi, sepertinya pepbicaraannya privat, dia berdiri dilorong rumah sakit dekat kamar 104, kamar yang diburu Hinata. Naluri menyebabkan kakinya kini tidak bisa diperintah berjalan lagi, Hinata duduk disebuah kursi, benda itu tertata dikoridor, mengambi handphone merah yang selamat dari kecelakaan dan berpura-pura mengutak-atiknya. Mencoba mengalihkan kecurigaan dari pria tadi karena sedang menguping.

"Saya sedang didekat kamar sang kembar Uzumaki" pria itu berbicara dengan seseorang dihandphone.

'Sang kembar uzumaki...'

"Saya mengerti"

'mereka..'

"Beruntung kondisi mereka belum membaik, akan saya habisi mereka secepatnya" pria itu terkekeh.

'Milikku…'

"Saya akan melakukannya malam ini" setelah mengatakan hal itu, pria itu menutup handphone miliknya dan berjalan pergi setelah tersenyum memandang pintu kamar 104. Sosok itu mengacuhkan Hinata, mengira gadis itu tidak mendengar dan tidak terkait dengan hal yang dikatakannya tadi di handphone.

Walaupun itu salah.

Tidak lama, langkah kaki miliknya menghilang, meninggalkan tempat dimana dia akan berburu.

Hinata termenung kelantai, menatap keramik kotak-kotak berwarna putih, sama dengan matanya. Giginya kemudian menggertak dengan kesal, ditekankan gigi atas dan bawah, sama-sama- kuat, geraman liar terdengar dari dada gadis itu.

'Seseorang yang mengincar targetku…..'

Bibir gadis itu melebar, serigai khas yang horror ditemukan.

'HARUS MATI!'

Gadis bermahkota indigo terkikik sambil melamunkan bayang-bayang sebuah pesta yang biasa dilakukannya, lagi, dimalam ini.

* * *

Neji menatap bingung pada bangku dipojok kiri dekat jendela, bangku yang tempati oleh pemilik karpet merah yang selalu dia injak setiap pagi. Susuke uchiha duduk dengan pose yang selalu digunakan, memiringkan kepala dan dipangku oleh tangan kanan. Tatapan bosan mudah ditebak oleh Neji, tapi bibir pria itu sediki tersenyum. Bukan itu yang menunjukan ciri-ciri aneh sebenarnya, biasanya para wanita menggeranyanginya seperti semut mendapat gula, melakukan sex dikelas tanpa perduli apapun.

Ya, itulah Sasuke uchiha yang terkenal disini, salah satu _Dewa Sex_. Nama yang dipakai oleh para sisiwi dikonoha kepada Sasuke uchiha, dirinya, dan dikembar Uzumaki. Berdasarkan kekopuleran, sikembar Uzumaki dan dirinya masih kalah jika bersaing dengan Sasuke, tapi Neji tidak pernah peduli degan kepopuleran. Selama dia bisa bersetubuh dengan wanita, itu sudah cukup. Dan sekarang, para wanita mengabaikan sosok Uchiha entah dengan alasan apa. Melihat si Uchiha bungsu itu sendirian dengan damai membuat dahi neji mengerut.

"Ada apa, Sasuke" Neji berdiri dan menghampiri tempat Uchiha berada.

Sasuke yang sudah menebak apa arti pertanyaan Neji menjawab langsung ke0inti permasalanan "Kau belum mendengar ada murid baru hari ini, Neji?" Susuke menjawab. Dari mana dia tahu akan hal itu? Itu tidak usah ditanyakan, Sasuke uchiha selalu mengetahui apapun.

"Murid baru?"

"Aa.. dua orang. Aku harap keduanya gadis" puggung Uchiha bungsu menyandar kekursi, kedua tangan disatukan menjadi bantalan kepalanya.

"Gadis..?!" Neji sudah bisa mengerti penyebab Sasuke tenang dikelas saat ini.

"Kau tahu aku bosan dengan para pelacur disini, aku ingin menjamah perempuan lain, akan lebih baik jika masih perawan" Sasuke menjilat sekitar bibirnya.

"Hah, kukira apa.." Neji mendesah.

"Kau memang tidak pernah tertarik akan seni dari sex, Neji" mata onix melirik punggung Neji yang hendak kembali kekursinya. Ada perasaan aneh saat melihat punggung itu, ada sedikit noda merah samar diseragam putih itu, punggung itupun sedikit bergetar kesakitan. Sasuke mengangkat alis.

"Memang…" Neji setuju. Tatapan matanya sendu. "asalkan itu bisa mengalihkanku dari kesepian… itu cukup" Neji berbisik.

Pikiran Sasuke teralih oleh bisikan kecil Neji. Sayangnya telinga si Uchiha cukup bisa menangkap bisikan itu. Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah.

'Tenten, ya?'

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Naruto dan Menma?" tiba-tiba Neji teringat dua bersaudara itu, langkahnya berhenti, kepalanya kembali menoleh.

"Hn, aku tidak perduli. Mungkin bolos" Sasuke membalasnya dengan cuek.

CKLEK!

Pintu kelas XI-IPA 1, kelas meraka, terbuka. Melihat pintu terbuka, para murid yang berserakan tadi duduk dengan rapi, Nejii kembali kekursinya. Hak tinggi hitam terlihat, seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang masuk kekelas, buku pelajaran ditangan kanan. Pakaian wanita itu sangat pendek dan ketat. Lipstick merah mencolok selalu menjadi ciri-cirinya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi Kurenai-sensei" para murid membalas sapaan gurunya, kecuali Neji dan Sasuke yang sudah dimaklumai oleh mereka karena tabiat irit bicaranya. Dan… tidak ada yang mempunyai nyali besar untuk membantah mereka.

"Kali ini kita mempunyai kabar gembira, kita kedatangan dua anak baru!" Terdengar sorak-sorak ramai dari anak-anak, penasaran bagaimana rupa dua teman baru yang akan bergabung dengan mereka. Kurenai-sensei tersenyum kemudian wajahnya teralih menuju pintu. "Masuklah!"

Pria berambut merah masuk duluan, tubuhnya jangkung dan sedikit kurus, diwajah tampan itu ada lingkaran hitam tebal disekitar matanya, seperti pengidap insomnia parah. Pria itu tidak mempunyai alis, dia mempunyai tatapan tajam dengan bola mata berwarna jade.

'Cih, cowok!' Sasuke merutuki kenyataan ini didalam hati.

Masih ada satu murid lagi, murid itu menyusul dengan langkah anggun. Kali ini seorang gadis. Rambut pendek berwarna aneh, merah muda tegerai indah, tubuhnya lebih kecil, kira-kira sepundak pria yang melangkah didepan, posur tubuhnya tidak sesempurna wanita-wanita di sekolah ini, tapi tidak buruk juga, bibirnya terlihat mungil, lembut dan menggoda. Gadis itu berbalik, kedua mata emerald terbuka. Bibir warna sakura itu tersenyum.

Sasuke Uchiha 17 tahun, sang _Dewa Sex_ berperingka satu, digilai wanita manapun dari anak kecil sampai nenek-nenek. Orang yang bagaikan malaikat dengan semua kesempurnaan dihidupnya itu….

Pertama kalinya merasakan jatungnya berdetak tidak normal.

* * *

Hinata menatap langit dari jendela disamping ranjang kamar 85, tempatnya dirawat dirumah sakit. Dia menatap langit yang cerah dengan pandangan kosong, gadis itu tidak melakukan aktifitas apapun selain duduk diranjang dan memandangi…well, lebih tepatnya melamun. Tidak ada yang dilamunkan tapi gadis itu hanya terdiam membuang-buang waktu.

Seorang pria, Hiashi yang tidak diperdulikan duduk menyilangkan tangan, sebuah gips terpasang di tangan kanan. Matanya terus terpaku pada gadis indigo tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, mengawasi anaknya. Pikirannya sibuk dengan analisis.

'Dia bangun… ini gawat, dia sangat berbahaya.' Hiashi meremas dahinya, itu terasa berdenyut disebabkan pikirannya yang cemas. 'tapi… apa yang bisa kulakukan?' dirinya kembali merasakan migren menyerang.

TING! TONG! TING! TONNG!

Suara ringtone dari handphone kepala keluarga Hyuuga terdengar, Hiashi merogoh saku celana diseragam karate putih yang membungkus tubuhnya. Benda mungil itu ditempelkan ditelinga. Dia bercakap-cakap sebentar. Matanya kembali menatap punggung datar Hinata yang dibalut baju pasien rumah skait.

"Hinata!" panggil Hiashi. Gadis yang dipanggil hanya memutar bola mata kekiri, posisinya masih membelakangi sang ayah, tapi Hiashi tahu bahwa anak perempuan pertama miliknya menyimak. Hinata memberikan gerakan kecil sebagai tanda. "Kulihat kau baik-baik saja, lebih baik kita pulang" Hiashi mematikan handphone dan memasukan kembali kesaku.

"Apa dokter sudah menyuruhku untuk boleh pulang?" Tanya Hinata

"Belum tapi-" balas Hiashi.

"Aku akan tetap disini" dengan tenang, gadis itu menyela perkataan ayahnya.

Hiashi berdiri tegak. "Kau lupa harI ini akan ada apa? Kau harus mengikuti ujian kenaikan tingkat!" perintah Hiashi.

Dengan kedok polos, gadis yang terduduk diranjang itu bertanya:

"Ayah, siapa yang mematahkan tanganmu?"

Hiashi menegang.

"Apa dia kuat?"

Melihat tangan kanan Hiashi yang tidak bisa bergerak, tangan kiri menggantikan tugas, tangan kiri itu mengepal, tubuhnya gemetar menahan perasaan geram dan kesal. Ia tidak menerima kenyataan ini, kalah oleh anaknya yang selalu dianggap sampah, bahkan kali ini sang anak mencontohnya, meremehkannya. Keadaan menjadi berbalik.

"Apa ujian naik tingkat itu lebih sulit daripada mengalahkanmu? Karateka terhebat dari Hyuuga yang sangat disanjung-sanjung? Pria yang merupakan pemimpin pertahanan nomor satu dari yakuza Uzumaki, pria kekar membanggakan dan ditakuti?" sambung sang gadis

Terdengar bunyi gertakan gigi keras dibelakang,Hinata tersenyum.

Pikiran Hiashi penuh dengan teka-teki yang menggantung disana, tidak ada satupun yang terpecahkan, semuanya terus melayang-layang.

'Bagaimana gadis ini bisa sekuat ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dulu dia begitu lemah, sekarang…. Siapa dia? Aku tidak mengenalnya lagi.' Hiashi menunduk, tangan kiri terus mengepal ' dia… seperti lima tahun lalu, saat membuat Hanabi koma diujian tingkat' bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba merinding.

"Pergilah.." Hinata menyuruh ayahnya dengan suara dingin. Hiashi merapatkan kedua matanya, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, menerima saja akan kekalahan. Pria itu merasa nama baiknya tercoreng lagi, bukan karena kelemahan anaknya, tapi dia tidak bisa dan tidak berani melawan anak yang selalu dianggap cacing didepannya.

"Cih," Hiashi berdecih, berbalik dan melangkah keluar pintu.

Senyuman Hinata melebar setelah mengetahui dia akhirnya sendiri.

* * *

"Baiklah, perkenalkan diri kalian masing masing!" Kurenai -sensei menyuruh kedua murid baru disampingnya, mengacungkan spidol pada sang pria, murid terdekat dari tempatnya berdiri. Tapi justru gadis berambut merah muda yang mengambil spidol itu, ia membuka penutupnya dan mulai menulis nama-nama mereka di whiteboard. Mata onix menatap bokong gadis yang membelakangi murid-murid didepan, yang.. well menggairahkan dengan tatapan lapar. Sebuah nafsu langsung mengusik pemilik mata itu, ia bisa merasakan bagian diantara kakinya menegang. Pria itu menyeringai.

Selesai menulis nama mereka, gadis bermata emerald berbalik dan menauh spidol dimeja guru.

"Namaku sakura Haruno dan ini Sabaku no Gaara" Sakura menepuk pundak pria yang disebut Gaara disebelahnya. "Salam kenal!" kemudian membungkuk kecil.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua duduk di…" Kurenai melihat sekeliling, mencari bangku yang kosong. Ada dua bangku tersisa, sebenarnya lima, tapi tiga bangku itu sudah diduduki, hanya saja murid yang duduk disitu sepertinya tidak hadir. Kedua bangku itu terletak dibelakang Uchiha Sasuke dan… disampingnya. Tatapan Kurenai terpaku pada Uchiha bungsu, tangan kanan laki-laki itu mengetuk-ngetuk kecil meja kosong disebelah, member tanda. Kurenai merasakan ada hal yang ganjil tapi Sasuke mengedipkan matanya. Pesona itu cukup membuat sang guru merona dan tidak lagi memikirkan apa-apa. "Sabaku kau duduk dibelakang uchiha, dan Haruno…." Mengerti artinya, guru itu mengangguk. "Kau duduk disebelah Sasuke"

Suara ricuh terdengar dari murid-murid, terutama siswi. Mereka protes karena cemburu. Wajar, karena selama ini sang Uchiha tidak mau duduk dengan orang lain selain sahabatnya. bahkan Karin, wanita digerbang tadi, sang ketua fans club, orang yang selalu mejadi langganan sex sasuke, wanita yang selalu mengekor kemanapun ia pergi, tidak diijinkan. Hal inipun sontak membuat Neji yang selalu memasang ekpresi datar, membulatkan matanya.

Sakura Haruno yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya mematuhi sang guru, menarik lembut Gaara kekursi belakang, medudukan pria itu. Dia duduk juga, matanya sekarang menatap teman sebangkunya. Onix bertemu emerald.

**'Cha! Tampannya… !'** inner Sakura terkagum-kagum

'well, yeah' Sakura setuju

Sakura hanya gadis biasa, walaupun dia sudah cukup beradaptasi dengan pemuda tampan, contohnya Gaara. Jadi melihat ketampanan Sasuke yang tidak kalah dengan Gaara, diapun sedikit merona.

"Salam kenal Uchiha Sasuke" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya yang putih nan halus. Orang yang diajak berjabat tangan sibuk dengan pikirannya.

'_Wow, caranya menyebut namaku terdengar sangat sempurna. Tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan! Aku Sasuke Uchiha!' _

'**Itu artinya kau merasa gadis didepanmu itu terlihat seksi dan menggoda'**

'_Tunggu, siapa kau?'_

'**Konsikuensimu, bodoh!'**

'_Sejak kapan aku mempunyai konsekuensi?'_

'**Tidak tahu..'**

'_Grrr!'_

Tetapi Sasuke tidak bisa menyangkal lagi, gadis yang duduk disebelah adalah orang pertama yang bisa memerangkap matanya. Merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak katuan, bahkan ada perasaan geli diperut karena merasa kupu-kupu terbang disana. Sasuke terus menatap wajah Sakura. Sakura yang masih mengulurkan tangan merasa bingung.

"Uchiha?"

"Sasuke"

"Eh?" Sakura mengangkat satu alis.

"Panggil aku Sasuke" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, menerima jabatan Sakura. Merasakan tangan hangat dari teman sebangkunya, muka Sakura brubah semerah tomat.

"Baik, Sasuke-kun. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik!" Sakura tersenyum dan menggerakan jabat tangan mereka, tidak menyadari tatapan dingin dari siswi-siswi disekitar. Setelah jabat tangan mereka terlepas, gadis bermahkota pink langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pelajaran. Sasuke terperangah.

'_Aneh, apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini? Seharusnya dia terus menatapku seperti wanita-wanita lain'_  
**  
****'****Well gadis ini sepertinya bebeda dengan para fansmu, ini justru menambah daya tariknya'**

_'__Ya aku tahu. __Dia benar-benar mengagumkan__.__Tapi __mungkin dia __melakukan ini dengan sengaja __hanya untuk bertingkah berbeda dari yang lain, supaya aku tertarik padanya.__Aku__ bertaruh bahwa __itu benar__. Oh, kalau dia mau, aku bisa memberinya __apa yang dia inginkan__. Tidak ada yang __bisa membuat Sasuke Uchiha __terkejut__!'_

**'Go get her Tiger****!****'****  
**_  
__'Dan kau bisa tutup mulupmu sekarang!'_

Sasuke berkonsntrasi menatap sakura, menyeringai, berbagai rencana tidak senonoh berada dipikirannya. Oh, dia tidak akan melakukannya disini, harus ada tempat private untuk dia dan sakura nanti. Sasuke Uchiha tidak sabar untuk menyentuh tubuh menawan disebelahnya.

Dibangku belakangnya, tanpa Sasuke sadari seorang pria berambut merah menatap kearahnya. Dia menyadari bahwa pemuda raven itu melirik Sakura dengan pandangan lapar. Dia tidak menyukai hal itu. Memang, dia tidak pernah suka pria lain menatap cherry blossom miliknya, tapi rasa tidak suka pada pria didepan lebih besar. Tangannya menggenggam pulpen dibawah meja dengan keras. Suara-suara bergema kepalanya.

'**Baru saja masuk sekolah, sepertinya kita sudah menemukan serangga pengganggu'**

'Sukaku, apa yang harus kita lakukan?'

'**Seperti biasa…. Habisi!'**

Gaara tersenyum atas keputusan suara yang didalam pikirannya, suara itu selalu membantu. Pulpen yang tadi digenggam itu dipatahkannya.

* * *

Beberapa petir menyambar dimalam ini, hujan turun dengan deras membasahi bumi, tapi hal itu tidak mengganggu kedamaian dirumah sakit karena sudah terlalu larut, para penghuni rumah sakit itu sudah didalam mimpi. Seperti kamar-kamar lain, kamar nomor 103 terasa sepi. Satu pasien yang pengecualian ternyata sudah sadar, merasa tidak bisa tidur, pria itu berniat berjalan-jalan, sedangkan pasien lain masih belum sadarkan diri. Kamar itu sepi dan tenang, tapi tidak lagi. Ada dua langkah kaki mendekati kamar itu, satu langkah kaki terdengar samar dan sengaja disembunyikan, mengendap-endap, tidak mau diketahui oleh langkah kaki lain didepan. Pintu terbuka, sosok didepan masuk, berhenti dan menatap ranjang yang masih ditiduri pasien. Mengambil kesempatan ini, sosok lain diam-diam masuk dan bersembunyi didalam. Sosok pertama melihat pintu yang terbuka, menutupnya pelan agar tidak ada yang orang yang mengintip aktifitasnya.

"Cih, hanya ada satu!" umpatan kecil keluar dari orang yang menutup pintu tadi, dia melangkah maju ke ranjang pasien yang ditiduri pria berambut hitam. Suaranya terdengar serak dan berat, seperti suara seorang pria. Sosok lain dibelakang sudah langsung mengetahui siapa sang pelaku. "'Tidak apalah," dia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang disembunyikannya, mengangkatnya diatas tubuh pemuda berambut hitam, Menma uzumaki. "Mati kau" menyeringai. Tapi-

"Kaulah yang akan mati!" terdengar suara sinis dibelakang. Dengan terkejut, pria yang hendak menusukkan pisau ditangan kanannya itu berbalik, matanya menangkap sosok lain dengan postur yang lebih kecil darinya. Sosok itu memakai jas hujan dengan tudung, wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Siapa kau?" pria itu tergidik, dia merasakan firasat buruk, kata 'bahaya' berdengung mengusik kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar, mencoba memberi peringatan agar lari secepatnya dari sini.

Sosok itu langsung membungkam mulut si pria. Terkejut, pria itu melemaskan tangannya, pisau yang digenggang terlepas. Tapi sebelum menyentuh lantai, tangan kanan sosok dari bertudung bergerak lincah mengambilnya. Mengacungkan tangan itu didepan mata pria yang dibungkamnya. Tahu apa maksudnya, mata pria membelalak.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu~" suara kecil bernada main-main keluar dari bibir mungil sang sosok bertudung. Pria depannya ingin berteriak, berontak, apa saja agar lepas dari cengkraman.

"Hmp! Hmp!"

Tapi sia-sia. Mulutnya dibungkam, seluruh tubuhnya tidak berfungsi, matanya hanya terus membulat dan menikmati seringaian horor dari sosok didepannya.

* * *

Sirambut pirang merasa yakin dia mengenal sosok didepannya, meski lorong rumah sakit ini sangat gelap pada malam hari tapi itu tidak terlalu menghalangi indera penglihatan miliknya untuk bekerja. Jas hujan bertudung itu terasa familiar di benaknya, matanya membulat begitu melihat sosok didepannya menyeringai. Oh, mana mungkin dia melupakannya. Ia sudah bersumpah bahwa ia akan langsung mengenali sang pelaku pembunuhan pada dua hari sebelumnya dan dia bukan tipe yang hanya membual. Mana mungkin sirambut pirang itu melupakan seringaian menantang pada malam itu. Hal yang membuatnya terhina dan tertarik pada saat yang sama.

Naruto merasa terhipnotis dengan sosok didepannya. Matanya terpana pada seringaian di bibir sang pembunuh tanpa menyadari sebuah pisau tersembunyi dibalik lengan panjang jas hujan…

...pisau yang kini berlumuran darah...

Tanpa diduga, dia tidak menyerang, sosok itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan berlari kearah Naruto berdiri, menubruk bahunya dengan kasar menyebabkan pria itu terdorong kesamping dan mengaduh pelan. Emosi Naruto muncul, ingin mengejar sosok itu dan memberinya pelajaran, kakinya maju selangkah dan berniat lari. Tapi…

"a..rgh….."

…rintihan kecil dari kamar sebelah menghentikannya.

Rasa penasaran melenyapkan amarah , Naruto langsung melihat kearah suara itu. Dia tersentak begitu menyadari siapa penghuni ruangan itu, ruangannya. Rasa cemas memaksa tangannya langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar. Bau anyir menyergap penciumannya, suara erangan kesakitan itu semakin jelas, genangan darah betetesan dari sebuah kasur. Berasal dari tubuh diatas ranjang yang hampir sekarat…. Dia…

Bibir Naruto terbuka lebar, dia berteriak histeris memanggil sebuah nama..

….nama saudara kembarnya.

"MENMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan bocah kembar itu terdengar diseluruh rumah sakit.

**To be continued**


	6. Everyting just started!

Disclaimer: sampe kiamatpun Naruto bukan milik sayaaaa!

Warning : OOC, lemon, penganiaan anak, pembunuhan dan adegan kekerasan lain

Genre : Hurt/conforn & angst

Pairing: NaruHinaMen(Naruto, Hinata dan Menma), GaaSakuSasu,NejiTen, InoSai

Rated : M

* * *

Saras SasuSaku-chan: Bukan, Sakura Cuma pelayan Gaara, yah, pelayan pribadinya. Menma gak mati, kan udah dibilang Hinata akan nolong. Lemon? Saya gax bisa bikin lemon, tapi kucoba. Ini ada, Cuma dikit coz belum waktunya ada. Sasusaku kan baru kenal.

Amexki chan: soal bahasa itu maaf ya.. udah tak edit. Sori.. coz masih belajar. Makasih banget udah ngingetin, saya juga baru tahu loh kalo peduli itu g pake 'r'. Eheheee…

Shinigami-chan: Yap! Salahkan Hiashi! Makasih untuk suka cerita ini… nih chapter baru! Moga suka!

Amuto: chapter baru dataaaang

Diane Ungu: kepriadian itu dikunci karena Hinata sendiri takut ma dia, kepriadian itu muncul karena trauma Hinata dimasa lalunya yang buruk. Sakura gax lupa ma Hinata, Cuma belum disorot aja adegan itu.

Algojo: yeyy! Saya juga lebih merasa senang saat menulis cerita tentang mereka, hanya sayangnya ini cerita lebih ke NaruSaku.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Everyting just started!  
**

* * *

Seorang pemuda terduduk diatas ranjang miliknya, disebuah ruangan besar bercat merah yang pelit akan sinar matahari dan kegelapan yang menyambut dengan kedua tangan terbuka, ruangan yang terkesan hampa, suram dan gelap, adalah kamarnya. Kedua tangan merangkul kaki-kakinya, posisinya membulat, matanya yang tajam menatap hampa kegelapan yang tidak berujung. Sebuah laptop bermerek apple tergeletak didepannya dalam posisi terbuka, laptop itu masih menyala tapi karena lama tidak pemuda itu sentuh, cahayanya pudar. Dan pria itu hanya mengacuhkan benda elektronik yang ia anggap murahan itu, baginya yang kaya raya membeli benda itu bukan masalah, makanya ia tidak peduli. Kedua matanya yang dihiasi lingkaran hitam akibat insomnia karena pekerjaannya menutup, menikmati hatinya yang kosong akan segala hal, menyenangi akan kesendiriannya.

Sekejap suasana kelam kamar itu terpecah akibat secercah cahaya masuk dari arah pintu yang terbuka. Mengusik ketenangannya. Matanya terbuka dan menatap sesosok pengganggu yang berjarak sepuluh meter dihadapannya. Disana ada seorang gadis remaja, ia bisa mengira dengan tepat dan yakin bahwa umur mereka sama, lima belas tahun. Gadis pengganggu itu mengenakan seragam pelayan. Pria berambut merah yang terduduk diranjang mengangkat satu alis, merasa aneh dengan warna rambut yang tidak lazim pada gadis itu, merah muda seperti bunga sakura.

Seharusnya ia marah karena ketenangannya diganggu, biasanya pria bertato 'cinta' itu akan memaki atau menerjang ganas untuk mengusir siapapun yang kurang ajar mengusik dunianya. Bahkan dia bukan tipe yang pandang bulu walaupun Temari atau Kankuro, kakak-kakaknya yang melakukan hal ini. Tapi pria itu hanya diam memandangi jenis kelamin lain, berdiri didepan pintu yang masih terbuka. Kenapa? Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya dan tidak menemukan jawabannya, hanya saja.. rambut merah muda itu… mata emerald itu… sepertinya kedua itu cukup memberi alasan bahwa pemuda ini merasa tertarik. Tapi ada alasan lebih, alasan baru yang ia temukan, saat gadis dihadapannya tersenyum. Bukan senyuman ketakutan, paksaan ataupun senyum profesional palsu para tukang bisnis untuk melancar karir mereka. Melainkan senyuman tulus dan lembut yang tidak pernah ia lihat dan orang lain berikan kepadanya.

"Saya Haruno Sakura, mulai hari ini saya akan bekerja dikediaman Sabaku sebagai pelayan" suara merdu terdengar dari bibir merah muda nan mungil diwajah porselan itu, "Salam kenal!" nadanya berubah menjadi lebih tinggi ketika gadis bernama Sakura mengatakan kata terakhirnya, terdengar riang dan bahagia. Matanya menatap lembut dan senyumannya semakin mengembang.

Matanya membelalak akan perlakukan gadis ini, hal yang aneh dirasakannya, sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak ia alami, hal yang sudah hilang. Yaitu.. perlakuan lembut. Sedetik kemudian pandangan matanya kembali menatap bosan, mulutnya masih terkunci. Tapi tanpa pemuda itu sadari sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik kesamping, dia… tersenyum kecil.

* * *

"Aaaaahh~ Aaaaaahhh…!"

Erangan demi erangan terdengar disebuah kamar yang luas dan mewah, barang-barang berkelas dan mahal tertata rapih disana, kamar itu bercat biru dongker, terkesan gelap apalagi saat malam ini, beruntung sinar bulan bisa masuk lewat celah-celah jendela beranda untuk menyinarinya.

Sang pemilik kamar sibuk dengan seseorang yang berjenis kelamin berbeda yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang kingsize, sedang apa mereka? Tidak usah ditebak lagi, mengingat betapa sifat pria itu yang gila akan sex, kita sudah mengetahui jawabanya.

"Aaaaaahhh~ Ahhhhh….!"

Erangan itu semakin kencang, jari-jari si uchiha bungsu terus terpacu, melakukan aksinya dalam tusuk dan tarik dikewanitaan sigadis yang telah lembab, suara erangan dan bunyi becek dibagian kedua kaki sigadis bagaikan music ditelinga pria itu. Dilain pihak sang gadis sudah merasa tidak tahan, ada sesuatu yang memaksa ingin keluar apalagi saat tubuhnya merasakan bahwa gerakan pemuda didepannya semakin cepat, semakin dalam. Dengan satu tusukan, satu jari bergabung didalam, bekerja sama dengan jari pertama dan kedua. Sang gadis tersentak, rambut merah mudanya terangkat dan jatuh dengan cepat akibat gerakan itu, dia benar-benar tidak tahan,orgasme-nya telah tercapai juga.

"AAAAAAAHHHH~!"

Tapi bukannya berhenti, pemuda berambut raven itu justru melakukan hal yang lebih, mata sang gadis membelalak ketika dirasakan klitorisnya telah dimain-mainkan oleh jari jempol saat tiga jari masih bekerja tanpa libur didalam. Tiba-tiba terasa susuatu yang hangat dipayudara kirinya, sang uchiha bungsu ternyata menundukan wajahnya agar bibirnya tepat dipayudara itu. Setelah dikecup, benda basah keluar dari bibirnya, sebuah lidah yang menjilat dengan gerakan memutar disana, lama kelamaan lidah itu meminta lebih, dimasukannya benda mungil merah muda ditengah payudara itu ke dalam mulutnya, gadis itu mengerang kecil, terus dan terus, gerakannya semakin liar saat mengemut puting itu, bagaikan bayi yang menyusui. Si gadis mengintip ke wajah sang pria disela-sela erangannya, menuntut agar berhenti, tapi tatapannya justru disambut oleh seringaian jahil dari bibir yang masih melakukan pekerjaannya. Uchiha bungsu mengejek dalam pelukannya.

"He…henti aahhhhh~ en.. aahhhh~ ah! ah! tikaaan~" bisik sigadis disela-sela desahan hebatnya.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, hanya melanjutkan jilatan demi jilatan dan gerakan in out didalam tubuh sigadis dengan tangannya. Matanya tertuju pada wajah sigadis sambil mengamati kesenangan disana berkat aksi yang ia lakukan. Mau tidak mau, didalam hati si uchiha bungsu sebenarnya merasakan bahwa permainan yang dilakukannya saat itu terasa sangat nikmat melebihi gadis-gadis yang ia tiduri selama ini, tubuh gadis yang ia tiduri saat ini memang bukan sempurna tapi sensansi yang ia rasakan melebihi kata itu, apa lagi saat ini dia hanya menggunakan jari-jari dan lidahnya. Uchiha bungsu ini membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya jika mereka berdua terkoneksi didalam. Bayangan itu lebih dari cukup membuat bagian intim Sasuke yang sejak tadi berdemo menjadi menegang lebih liar. Sang gadis berteriak tajam saat ia datang lagi, kedua tangan ia tempelkan kepipi lawan main dihadapannya, memaksa melepaskan bibir Sasuke dari payudaranya, ia mencoba menahan suara desahan, perlahan-lahan ia tempelkan mulutnya di mulut sang Uchiha dan menekan ciuman mereka semakin keras. Dia mengerang saat lidah Sasuke berusaha menerobos masuk dan dengan senang hati sigadis membuka jalur itu, mempersilahkan lidah licin Uchiha mengobservasinya.

"Emmp~"

Lama-lama ciuman itu melembut seperti nafas sigadis yang secara bertahap. Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangan untuk membingkai wajah gadisnya. Mereka terus berciuman walau kadang keduanya memerlukan pasokan udara dan berhenti sejenak, tapi setelah itu ciuman tetap dilanjutkan kembali. Mata Sasuke yang tadi terpejam menjadi sedikit terbuka, ia mencuri pandang pada gadisnya, memberi tanda bahwa mereka akan melakukan ketingkat selanjutnya.

"Sekarang," sigadis menunduk mengerti, ia berbisik. "Silakan, sekarang!"

Sasuke membenahkan tubuhnya di atas gadisnya. Dia menarik napas saat merasakan sensasi tubuhnya saat bergeser dan mantap menyentuh bagian intim dari tubuh gadis dibawahnya. Sigadis memerah ketika dirasanya benda besar dan keras menyentuh sesuatu yang paling sensitif ditubuhnya. Ia bernapas cepat, menutup matanya rapat.

"Lihat aku, Sakura!" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan lembut walaupun terdengar dengan nada memerintah. Tangannya menempel disalah satu pipi dari kedua pipi yang terus merona dimalam ini, memberi tanda agar gadis yang disebut 'Sakura' dihadapannya mematuhi apa yang ia katakan.

Sakura menarik nafas berat dan mengisi lubang hidungnya dengan aroma tubuh telanjang dari pria diatasnya dan seks yang menyelimuti kamar ini. Mata jamrud gelapnya terlihat bersinar berkat cahaya bulan yang masuk. Ia mencoba menuruti perintah Sasuke. Matanya terangkat, menatap onix yang juga memandangnya. Pada itulah Sasuke memasukan benda intimnya yang besar pada pintu masuk Sakura, mulutnya mengeluarkan erangan kecil saat itu juga. Sensasi luar biasa sedang menyerangnya dan terus berlanjut, sampai sensasi itu berhenti ketika ia merasakan sebuah dinding keperawanan didepan bagian intimnya.

"Ini akan terasa sakit." Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya didalam dan memperingati Sakura sebelum ia merampas keperawanan gadis itu.

Mata Sakura diisi dengan khawatir.

"Apakah kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?" Sasuke merasa aneh mengatakannya, biasanya ia akan langsung menerobos tanpa memberi peringatan atau apa, hal yang biasa ia lakukan dipermainannya pada gadis-gadis lain. Tapi hati kecilnya mengakui bahwa gadis bawahnya berbeda dengan yang lain, gadis ini begitu suci, begitu polos dan begitu berharga baginya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan sedikit gelisah. Sasuke mencium sebentar mulut mungil Sakura, menenangkannya. Senyuman tipis terbentuk dimulutnya, matanya menatap lembut sang emerald. Sakura tersenyum setelah meliat onix dihadapannya menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti, ia merasa tenang dan nyaman, senyuman manis melebar dibibirnya yang mungil. Hati Sasuke merasa santai begitu melihat senyuman Sakura, ia tahu gadisnya telah mengusir perasaan khawatir tadi. Sasuke mempersiapkan dirinya pada surga memabukkan yang akan ia alami saat ini.

Dengan satu dorongan tiba-tiba, dia…

"OTOUTO SAYAAAANG! BANGUUUUNNN!"

Tersentak, dan membuka kedua matanya.

Tiga detik…

Dua detik…

Satu detik…

Otak Sasuke bekerja, memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pemandangannya masih sama, tempatnya masih tidak berubah, disebuah kamar yang luas dan mewah, barang-barang berkelas dan mahal tertata rapih disana, cat biru dongker didinding-dindingnya. Yang berubah hanyalah sekarang tidak segelap tadi, malam berganti pagi, desahan dan erangan berganti teriakan menuntut dari seseorang dibalik pintu yang terkunci, tubuh telanjangnya tadi menjadi tertutupi oleh piyama biru, kejantanannya yang tadi terbuka tanpa kainpun menjadi tetutup oleh celana piyamanya, dengan posisi menegang. Ada hal yang masih sama, ia tetap terbaring diranjang, hanya saja… seorang diri. Kemana gadis bernama 'Sakura' tadi? Tanyakan saja pada pemilik kamar yang akhirnya sadar akan kenyataan dan membuka mulutnya lebar, bersiap untuk berteriak.

"SIIIIAAAAAAAAAALLLLLAAANNNN!"

Itachi Uchiha, sang kakak dari Sasuke Uchiha yang berbaik hati menggantikan tugas sebagai weker adiknya itu, mundur dengan kaget mendengar umpatan pemilik kamar didalamnya.

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha yang terlihat rapih memakai jas kerjanya melirik anak sulung dan bungsunya, Mikoto Uchiha, ibu rumah tangga yang masih dengan baju biasa walaupun terkesan mahal sekaligus bermerek beserta celemek, menatap penuh tanda tanya pada kedua anak yang telah dilahirkannya, Itachi Uchiha, dengan pakaian bebas dan bergaya melihat adiknya disela-sela cekikikannya, dan Sasuke Uchiha, dengan seragam Konoha highschool yang dibuat trendy menatap garang kakaknya sambil mengunyah tomat dari salad disarapan paginya. Pemuda yang sekarang sedang bad mood itu semakin merasakan perasaan jengkel saat cekikikan kakaknya tidak berhenti dan malah ingin menjadi sebuah tawa.

"Waaahhahahahha!" merasa tidak tahan lagi, tawa Itachi yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya menerobos keluar, tangan kanannya memukul-mukul meja makan keluarga sambil menggenggam perut dengan tangan lain, kepalanya ditempelkan kemeja disamping sarapannya.

"Diam!" bentak Sasuke, wajahnya sedikit merona. Sayangnya itu hanya memacu tawa kakaknya semakin kencang.

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! OTOUTOKUUU….! AAHAHHAHAHA!" ingin rasanya Itachi berguling-guling dilantai, tapi ia masih harus tetap menjaga imej Uchiha-nya yang cool dan calm. Tangannya yang tadi memukul-mukul meja turun kebawah memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit, ia berhenti saat dirasa tenggorokannya kering, ia meneguk jus air mineral digelasnya dan… kembali tertawa.

"AAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!"

Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkat Itachi, pasalnya mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kakak-adik ini. Sementara Sasuke, jika saja ini komik, empat urat sudah terbentuk dikepalanya, asap akan keluar dari telinganya dan mukanya berubah merah karena gunung kesabarannya sudah menyemburkan lava.

'_Sialan… kakak brengsek! Seenaknya saja dia membuat kunci duplikat kamarku dan masuk sembarangan'_ Sasuke mengumpat didalam hati. _'Mulai sekarang aku akan memasang pintu baru dan alat pengaman disana'_

Yap, seperti penjelasan Sasuke diatas. Itachi mendobrak masuk kamar Sasuke begitu ia mendengar teriakan adiknya, insting si Uchiha sulung mengatakan ada bahaya, tapi… yang didapat saat ia masuk hanyalah adiknya yang terduduk kaget dan… sang jantan miliknya dalam posisi berdiri. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa Dewa Sex paling populer ini sedang mendapat puberitasnya, alias mimpi basah.

Tawa Itachi semakin melemah, tapi tawa itu masih ia pertahankan. Sasuke mengacukannya dan terus memakan sarapannya, pasalnya ia merasa percuma saja menghentikan kakaknya jika sudah dalam mode ini. Mode yang suka menjahili adiknya sendiri. Yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanyalah kembali mengumpat didalam hati.

'_Sialan gadis murid baru itu! Cih! Mana dia sok jual mahal lagi, dan lagi si Sabaku brengsek tidak bisa berhenti mengekor Sakura! Sial! Apalagi insiden dobe dan adik kembarnya semakin menggangguku, siaaaalll!_' Sasuke menancapkan garpu ditangan kanannya pada tomat diatas piring miliknya dengan kasar.

**Flash back**

Sasuke sebenarnya berusaha mencuri-curi waktu Sakura untuk sendirian saja, ketika bel istirahat tiba ia ingin mengajak gadis itu kesuatu tempat tapi Gaara melarangnya, ya, Sasuke tetap ngotot yang akhirnya Gaara memaksa Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Sakura dengan tonjokan. Jadilah sebuah perkelahian karena Sasuke merasa tidak terima, dan tanpa disangka dan membuat Sasuke terkejut adalah bahwa mereka imbang. Sakura melerai mereka berdua saat mereka berniat bangkit dari lantai dan mau melanjutkan duelnya, ia merawat keduanya menggunakan kotak P3K yang selalu ia bawa didalam tas gendongnya dengan adil, walaupun setelah itu Gaara mengomeli Sakura karena seharusnya ia tidak perduli pada Sasuke, Sakura marah dan menyanggahi omelan Gaara. Tapi niat Sakura hanya karena merasa bersalah, ialah penyebab keduanya bertengkat tanpa tahu apa masalah sebenarnya. Hanya itu, tanpa ada maksud lain. Gaara mengerti maksud Sakura ia merasa tenang sejenak mengetahui betapa polos Sakura walaupun tanpa gadis itu sadari ia semakin menambah musuh dari pihak siswi melihat Sasuke sang idola mereka sampai harus direpotkan berkelahi demi Sakura.

Sasuke yang masih tidak menyerah sebenarnya telah menemukan timing yang pas, yaitu saat Gaara lepas dari Sakura di waktu istirahat kedua karena Gaara pergi dipanggil guru untuk mengurus berkas-berkas mereka saat pindah kesekolah konoha. Ia mengikuti Sakura ke atap sekolah setelah Gaara menyuruh gadis itu menunggu disana dan berniat melakukan aksinya, tapi sebuah panggilan menghentikannya. Ia meraih Hp disaku seragam dan mengangkat panggilan itu, saat itulah terdengar suara Naruto yang telah sadarkan diri dari pingsan dan mengabarkan keadaan mereka berdua yang mengalami kecelakaan.

Jangan disangka, Sasuke Uchiha memang dingin dan terkesan cuek tapi dia adalah teman yang setia kawan. Mendengar itu Sasuke langsung berbelok arah dan mencari Neji agar pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat Menma yang masih belum sadarkan diri walau lukanya tidak terlalu parah dan yang membuat Uchiha bungsu kesal adalah sahabatnya yang berambut kuning, orang yang ia panggil dobe malah cengar-cengir padanya dengan luka yang tidak seberapa. Kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut pria itu adalah…. Ramen!

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, satu pukulan dia hantamkan ke kepala Naruto yang ber-otak pas-pasan baginya, berharap otak itu akan semakin membuatnya bodoh. Dirinya hanya bisa merutuki kesempatan untuk menjamah gadis berambut bunga kebanggaan jepang yang menyita perhatiannya itu, hilang. Nasib.

**End Flash back**

Kejadian itu belum mencapai seminggu, Sakura baru lima hari di Konoha dan duduk disampingnya, tapi efek gadis itu pada Sasuke Uchiha terlanjur terlalu kuat. Disaat-saat ia berhasil melewati rintangan dari Gaara, Sasuke masih harus menghadapi sifat polos Sakura. Gadis itu memang tidak seperti para pelacur lain yang Sasuke jamah, Sakura beranggapan sex itu bukan hal main-main, ia bahkan tidak bertekuk lutut pada pesona Uchiha bungsu ini, walaupun Sakura mengakui Sasuke sangat tampan tapi alasan itu tidak membuatnya bernafsu untuk mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke saat mengajaknya melakukan sex.

Sasuke sadar bahwa Sakura lain dari yang lain, ia mencoba bersabar dan berteman dulu untuk membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padanya, agar gadis itu mengizinkan ia untuk mejamah tubuhnya. Tapi kesabaran Sasuke sepertinya tidak bertahan lama, akhirnya saat ini, yah, si Uchiha bungsu ini… mimpi basah.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia semakin frustasi ketika ereksi-nya kembali menegang akan nafsu ingin menyentuh Sakura. Tubuh gadis itu selalu terbayang-bayang dikepalanya. Membuatnya gila, bahkan sampai menambah porsi sex yang biasa ia lakukan menjadi berkali lipat sebagai pelampiasan akan nafsunya yang tidak terpenuhi.

Tapi…. Bukan Sasuke Uchiha jika ia menyerah, tidak perduli akan Gaara, sipengganggu itu… yang pasti…

Seringaian licik berkembang dibawah hidung Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan!

Itachi yang telah sukses berhenti tertawa memandang Sasuke, senyuman licik telah ia sadari mengembang dibibir adiknya. Selama beberapa tahun hidup bersama, apalagi mereka adalah kakak adik yang sangat akrab, tentu Itachi telah mengetahui gelagat adik tersayang ini.

'_Sepertinya Otouto-ku ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu, aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan penyebab kenapa ia mimpi basah' _kata-kata terakhir didalam hatinya membuat ia terkekeh kecil mengingat itu, Itachi kembali focus menatap Sasuke, ia tersenyum saat melihat seringaian licik telah berganti dengan senyuman _'aku penasaran gadis macam apa yang bisa membuat Otouto-ku tersayang ini terlihat begitu senang'_ Itachi mengambil kembali gelas miliknya disamping piring berisi omelet yang masih tersisa, memasukan air mineralnya ketenggorokannya, saat bibirnya ditutupi oleh gelas itu, lidahnya menyilati bibir yang terbasah air mineral. _'Menarik!'_

* * *

Setelah selesai sarapan, Itachi menawarkan Sasuke tumpangan untuk mengantarkan adiknya kesekolah sebelum pergi ke Konoha university, universitas terbaik dan terkenal diKonoha seperti SMA-nya. Dengan alasan searah, Itachi tumben mengajak Sasuke bareng, biasanya ia selalu duluan karena mengingat Sasuke yang tidak perduli akan waktu dan hal itu bisa menjerumuskannya terlambat masuk kuliah pagi. Maka dari itu itu ia memaksa adiknya agar cepat-cepat menghabiskan makannya dan menyeret masuk ke mobil miliknya, membuat Sasuke jengkel. Walaupun alasan sebenarnya ia ingin mengali lebih jauh tentang gadis yang membuat otouto-nya ini mimpi basah.

"Jadi, siapa sebenarnya gadis yang membuatmu jatuh cinta, otouto?" Itachi bertanya disela-sela pekerjaannya mengemudikan mobil lamborghini pada adiknya yang duduk disamping.

Sasuke menyemburkan jus tomatnya dari gelas yang ia bawa kemobil, salahkan Itachi karena saat pemuda raven itu sedang asyik minum, kakaknya malah menyeretnya untuk pergi kemobilnya. Sontak gelas itupun terbawa tanpa sengaja.

"Ap- apa maksudmu?" Sasuke tersentak, nada bicaranya yang selalu datar menjadi naik dua oktaf, kedua matanya membulat tidak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar.

"Maksudku adalah.. kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis" Itachi memasang ekpresi tenang melihat tingkah adiknya, matanya tetap menatap jalan tapi bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

Bagai tersambar petir, Sasuke merasa tubuhnya beku, genggaman tangannya padagelas melonggar dan benda itu jatuh kebawah jok ditengah-tengah kedua kaki Sasuke yang terbentang. Untungnya ada kain yang lumayan tebal dan lunak disana, menyebabkan gelas itu tidak pecah, hanya tergelinding sebentar sebelum akhirnya berhenti.

"Jangan bercanda, Itachi. Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah jatuh cinta itu hal yang wajar, yah selama itu lawan jenis" Itachi melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung, kemudian digantikan dengan senyuman jahil "atau jangan-jangan kau homo?"

Sasuke bergidik, bulu kuduknya berdiri semua dan mukanya berubah pucah. Seumur hidupnya kata itu adalah hal paling menjijikan yang ia dengar. Tangan Sasuke bergerak cepat untuk mengambil pajangan mobil kecil berbentuk boneka gagak, dan melempar benda itu kearah sibiang kerok.

"Siapa yang homo? Kubunuh kau Itachi!" sambil berteriak, teriakan itu hanya disambut dengan suara mengaduh kecil dari kakaknya yang terkena pajangan mobil oleh lemparan Sasuke.

"Hahaha…Maaf, cuma bercanda kok, Sasuke. Kau bisa kena darah tinggi jika cepat marah" Itachi meminta maaf disela-sela candanya. Sasuke milirik kakaknya dengan pandangan kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan didada. "Tapi tebakanku benar, kan?" Itachi kembali ke topic awal.

"Tidak!" Sasuke membantahnya dengan cepat.

"Ayolah mengaku saja" bujuk Itachi

"Aku bilang tidak, ya ti-"

"Walaupun kau menyangkal, tapi apakah kau tahu bahwa tingkahmu ini lain dari biasanya, kau selalu dingin dan menjawab dengan enteng, tapi sekarang… kau bahkan menunjukan banyak emosi hanya dengan membicarakan topic ini." Itachi menyela Sasuke "Ayo bilang~ siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?" godanya.

Muka Sasuke merona kecil, tapi tetap mempertahankan wajah stoicnya.

"Itachi, dengar a-"

Itachi kembali menyela. "Kau bisa menyangkal sepuasnya, Sasuke. Tapi suara didalam hatimu pasti berkata lain, kemudian itu akan membuatmu menjadi gila, membuatmu merasa mengharapkan gadis itu lebih. Sasuke, saat kau menyadari itu, hal itu mungkin sudah terlambat." Tatapan onix-nya berubah serius, menatap onix lain yang melebar tidak percaya.

Wajah Sasuke menjadi kaku.

'_Siapa yang Itachi bodoh ini bicarakan?'_

'**Kakakmu bicara tentang aku, idiot. Konsekuensi-mu!'**

'_Aku pikir aku sudah berhasil melenyapkanmu'_

'**Nope.. aku masih disini' **Konsekuensi Sasuke menggelengkan kepala** 'Dan apa yang kakakmu katakan itu benar'**

'_Apa maksudmu?'_

Konsekuensi Sasuke terdengar seperti menghela nafas**'apa kau masih harus menuntut penjelasan?'**

'_Cepat bilang saja!'_

**Kau… Uchiha Sasuke….. sedang KASMARAN!'**

Pemuda berambut model pantat ayam itu terlonjak dari kursinya.

"TIDAK! Itu tidak benar!" Sasuke menundukan muka dan menggenggam kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, kepala itu menggeleng agar mati-matian menyanggah ucapan Itachi dan konsekuensinya, baginya, dia Sasuke Uchiha sang Dewa Sex merasa tidak akan mudah jatuh pada seseorang. Apalagi hanya dalam lima hari? Tidak! Ia bukan orang yang mudah ditaklukan oleh orang lain, apalagi jatuh cinta. Harga dirinya mendemo agar tidak menyetujui. Sayangnya diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang memihaknya.

Itachi terkikik melihat tingkah adiknya yang keras kepala. Dilihatnya Konoha Highschool sudah berada didepan mereka, Itachi menghentikan mobilnya.

"Sudah sampai, Sasuke" ujar Itachi

"Hn" Sasuke melirik Itachi, ekpresi stoic sudah ia persiapkan untuk menyambut sekolah, memang hanya didepan keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya ia menunjukan berbagai emosi, tapi sepertinya ada seorang lagi sebagai pengecualian, yaitu Sakura Haruno, gadis yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta.

'_Aku tidak jatuh cinta, narator brengsek!'_

'**Jangan kurang ajar bicara pada saya dengan bahasa kasar seperti itu, Sasuke! Saya penulis. Saya bisa melakukan apapun yang saya inginkan sekarang jika mau. Saya bisa saja batal memasangkan anda dengan Sakura dan bahkan membuat anda melakukan maraton telanjang dilapangan!'**

Sasuke bergidik, _'Fine, asalkan kau tidak membuat itu menjadi kenyataan. Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai argumen dengan konsekuensi-ku dan Itachi. Aku tidak mau repot-repot menambah argumen denganmu!'_

'**Itu lebih baik. Sekarang, dibagian mana tadi sebelum saya berhenti? Oh, iya, saya ingat! Oke! Cekidot!' **

Sasuke masih duduk dijok mobil, menunggu para pelayan dari mobil dibelakang mengamparkan karpet merah untuknya, Neji dan Naruto yang sudah keluar dari rumah sakit menunggu Sasuke diatas karpet itu. Itachi hanya menghela nafas melihat itu.

'_Otouto-ku memang manja' _tapi itu bukanlah ejekan, ia sudah memaklumi sifat Sasuke yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, yah, selama hal ini tidak terlalu merepotkan orang lain. Dia hanya bisa berharap gadis yang adiknya sukai itu bisa sedikit merubah sifat Sasuke dan membuatnya menjadi lebih dewasa. Itachi melihat beberapa siswi dengan muka bahagia berbaris disisi-sisi karpet sedang berteriak kesenangan menyambut adiknya ini. "Kau masih populer, ya?"

Sasuke melirik para siswi didepan gerbang dengan tatapan merendah."Mereka hanya para pelacur" jawabnya dengan dingin. Kemudian matanya berkeliling, mencari sesuatu diantara siswi-siswi itu, tepatnya mencari seseorang, begitu diketahui apa yang dicarinya ternyata tidak membuahkan hasil, Sasuke justru tersenyum. "Ternyata Sakura memang tidak ada" ia berbisik kecil, hati-hati agar Itachi tidak mendengarnya.

Sayangnya itu tidak benar, Itachi mendengar hal itu tapi ia tetap diam. Begitu karpet sudah selesai dibentangkan, Sasuke pamit pada Itachi dan keluar dari mobil. Itachi melambaikan tangan dan memacu mobilnya lagi menuju universitasnya.

'_Ternyata nama gadis yang otouto-ku sukai itu Sakura, ya?'_ Itachi menyeringai jahil sebagai sebuah pertanda, oh sepertinya Uchiha sulung ini akan merencanakan sesuatu untuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Kali ini dia mungkin akan berperan sebagai mak comblang. _'Ini baru menarik!'_

* * *

Sesosok wanita berjalan-jalan di koridor Konoha Highschool lantai dua, satu tangan mengibas rambut pirang miliknya agar memperlihatkan telinganya, ditelinga itu ia memakai anting aquamarine yang cukup besar berbentuk oval, anting itu berkilat saat matahari mengenainya.

"Hei Ino!" terdengar suara sapaan, wanita yang bernama Ino menolehkan wajahnya kepada kedua wanita yang menghampirinya.

"Cantik sekali, Anting baru?" gadis berambut hitam panjang bernama Ami bertanya dengan takjub.

"Ya, okaa-san baru membelikannya dari Paris saat ia syuting film disana" Ino memamerkan antingnya didepan kedua teman sekelasnya.

"Wah hebat, anting itu cantik sekali! Aku akan minta tou-san membelikannya deh!" wanita lain berbicara dengan suara manja dan genit.

"Tidak bisa, Yuu. Ini harus dipesan langsung oleh sang pembuat. Dan orang itu selalu sibuk dengan pesanan-pesanan lain, ini juga karena keberuntungan okaa-san bisa memesannya, karena ibuku dan pengrajin itu berteman" Ino mendengus sombong.

"Yah…" Yuu merengut kecewa.

"Hahaha… mau bagaimana lagi, dia pengrajin terkenal, sih. Tidak sembarangan bisa mendapat barang buatannya" Ino menyibakan rambutnya dengan angkuh.

"Wow! okaa-san mu memang hebat banget! Aku makin nge-fan sama dia" Ami merasa kagum. Anko Yamanaka adalah ibu Ino, dan wanita itu artis hollywood terkenal. Terkenal? Tentu saja banyak mempunya fans, yah termasuk wanita bernama Ami ini.

"Kau memang fan sejati okaa-san, jangan sampai melewatkan film baru yang diperani okaa-san nanti, ya?" Ino mengedipkan matanya ke Ami.

"Pasti!"

"Hei, Gaara! Ayo cepat!" suara riang mengusik percakapan tiga wanita dipinggir koridor, mereka langsung mencari asal suara itu. Ino menyipitkan matanya tidak suka saat melihat gadis berambut gulali menggenggam lengan pria berambut merah bertato 'cinta', gadis itu terlihat bahagia.

"Hn" pemuda yang dipaksa mempercepat langkahnya itu meresa jengkel, tapi ia menatap lembut Sakura.

"Ayolah! Aku tidak sabar untuk masuk kelas dan bertemu Naruto-kun, Neji-kun dan Sasuke-kun!"

Mendengar nama Sasuke, sontak ketiga wanita itu memasang ekpresi benci pada Sakura, Gaara yang mendengar hal itupun menggeram.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan menyebut si Uchiha brengsek itu!" bentak Gaara. Ino dan teman-teman yang mendengar ada orang yang menjelek-jelekan idola mereka sebenarnya merasa kesal dan tidak terima, tapi mereka tidak bisa melawan pria berambut merah itu karena mengingat keluarga Sabaku yang mempunyai bisnis benda-benda elektronik justru mempunyai tingkat kejayaan diatas mereka, apalagi Gaara, orang yang imbang berkelahi dengan Sasuke.

Sejak insiden lima hari lalu, Gaara dicap sebagai rival sejati Sasuke oleh anak-anak di Konoha Highschool. Derajatnya dengan Sasuke imbang, juga dihormati dan…. Dua-duanya ditakuti berkat Sasuke yang mempunyai pandangan dingin vs Gaara yang mempunyai tatapan tajam.

Sakura menunduk lesu. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Gaara "Maaf.." rasanya ia seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi oleh orang tuanya.

"Ayo masuk kelas" perintah Gaara, tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura yang tadi terlepas.

Gadis berambut gulali menatap kedepan, matanya berserobok dengan bola mata azure milik wanita berambut pirang yang memakai anting aquamarine berbentuk oval. Sakura mengenal rambut pirang itu, wanita itu..

"I-ino!" ia mengucapkannya dengan kaget. Gaara sedikit terusik.

'_Siapa wanita pirang yang berada ditengah-tengah apitan dua wanita lain didepannya? Sepertinya Sakura mengenalnya'_

'**Cih, itu bukan urusan kita'** Sukaku mendecih tidak peduli. **'kita hanya punya satu urusan, si Uchiha itu, hama kita, dan perlu mewaspadainya agar tidak merebut cherry' **

'_Hem.. baiklah' _Gaara setuju

Sakura memasang pandangan benci. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Gaara. "Ayo kita masuk kelas, Gaara" Gaara hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan cherry blossom miliknya menyeret menuju kelas mereka. Sekejap, saat Sakura melewati Ino, mereka saling bersirobok. Lirikan meremehkan dari azure beradu ke-emerald. Menyambut tantangan itu, emerald menatap tajam pada azure yang terlihat bergetar ketakutan. Sakura tersenyum menang. Gaara dan Sakura meninggalkan sipirang dan kedua temannya.

Ketiga wanita yang masih dikoridor itu menatap punggung kedua orang yang melewati mereka tadi. Tatapan mereka lebih terfokus pada gadis berambut pink.

"Memuakkan, ya?" Ami mulai bersuara, Yuu mengagguk setuju.

"Banget" Ino menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedada. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide masuk kekepalanya. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita.." Ino berbisik ditelinga teman-temannya, mereka mengguk setuju dan… menyeringai.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Maaf kalo cuma dikit. ehehhee..


	7. Love

Disclaimer: Milik Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, lemon, penganiaan anak, pembunuhan dan adegan kekerasan lain

Genre : Hurt/conforn & angst

Pairing: NaruHinaMen(Naruto, Hinata dan Menma), GaaSakuSasu,NejiTen, InoSai

Rated : M

* * *

**Chapter 7: Love**

* * *

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat Menma diserang, keluarga Uzumaki telah memasang beberapa bodyguard untuk mengawasi si adik kembar Uzumaki yang masih berada dirumah sakit. Naruto yang hanya mendapat luka ringan dari kecelakaan plus tonjokan Sasuke beruntung tidak berlama-lama menetap ditempat itu, yang tersisa hanya Menma yang lukanya cukup serius, ditambah insiden penyerangan malam hari masih belum boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Kenapa keluarga Uzumaki tetap mempertahankan Menma dirumah sakit Konoha? Bukan karena yakuza Uzumaki itu menyombongkan akan kemampuan mereka dan meremehkan musuh tapi karena mereka merasa bergantung akan rumah sakit terkenal ini untuk kesembuhan bisa mereka lakukan ya tapi, memasang bodyguard dan memindahkan Menma keruangan lain yang lebih privat dan tersembunyi.

Tentang insiden penyerangan malam hari itu masih diperiksa siapa jati diri orang yang terbunuh diruangan Menma, atau tepatnya pembunuh yang gagal menjalankan tugasnya itu karena diganggu seseorang yang identitasnya pun masih teka-teki. Menma memang sedikit tersadar pada waktu itu, tapi didalam ruangan yang gelap ia hanya bisa mengenali bahwa ada dua orang dikamarnya pada malam hari, si pria berusaha membunuhnya dengan pisau tapi sosok lain dengan jas hujan bertudung menghentikan aksi itu dan membunuh si pria. Tidak diketahui jenis kelamin si penyelamat tapi Menma hanya bisa mengira dari tubuh mungil sosok itu dan suaranya, lalu aksinya padanya yang menunjukan bahwa jenis kelamin sosok misterius itu adalah…

**Flash back**

Menma melihat sosok bertudung itu menusuk perut pria dihadapannya, pria itu mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan kecil karena mulutnya masih dibungkam. Ketika dirasanya sudah sangat dalam, tangannya menarik pisau yang tertancap tadi, darah keluar deras dari luka yang terbuka, pria itu menggenggam perutnya dengan kedua tangan. Rasa sakit tidak tertahankan membuat lututnya lemas, tubuhnya merosot kebawah dengan dua dengkul menyentuh lantai duluan, lepas dari bungkaman pelaku yang menusuknya ini. Dia menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan tatapan memelas, mengiba agar melepaskannya. Sosok itu hanya membungkam mulut pria itu lagi, seringaian terhias dibibirnya, pria itu melotot dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dengan satu gerakan cepat kepala pria itu terpisah dari badannya.

Mata Menma membelakak setelah melihat adegan pembunuhan tadi tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, ia terus menatap sosok yang sekarang sedang menunduk dan mengirik-iris bagian perut milik pria yang tergeletal tidak bernyawa dilantai. Serene bahaya dirasakannya berbunyi dikepalanya, apalagi saat menyadari sosok itu mendekati dirinya sambil menutup kedua tangannya dibagian perut, seperti menyimpan sesuatu disana. Langkah kaki itu berhenti dan tepat disamping Menma. Menma yang masih berkondisi lemah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya pasrah dan menutup rapat matanya.

Tes.. tes.. tes..

Tubuhnya terasa ada sesuatu basah yang menyelimutinya, dibagian dada sampai perut, ia merasa aneh karena tidak menemukan perasaan sakit atau benda tajam yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya, tapi matanya tetap terpejam. Dilain pihak telinganyalah yang bekerja, bahkan semakin tajam berkat matanya yang beristirahat. Telinga Menma mendengar bunyi langkah kaki yang menjauh, berhenti dan kemudian suara kecil seperti genangan air, lalu bunyi langkah kaki itu kembali mendekat dan kulitnya merasakan sesuatu yang terasa lembab, basah semakin menyelimutinya, setelah itu langkah kaki tadi kembali menjauh dan terus seperti tadi. Menma semakin heran, ia mengintip dengan satu mata, dilihatnya sosok tadi sedang menuangkan beberapa percikan air dari tengah-tengah kedua tangannya yang merapat. Rasa penasaran membutakannya, begitu sosok itu menjauh, Menma menggerakan satu tangannya yang dirasa tidak begitu sakit, tangan itu menyentuh noda yang terasa seperti genangan air diwajahnya. Noda itu ia dekatkan dihidung, mengendusnya, bau anyir tertangkap penciuman Menma.

Cairan itu…

….darah.

"Suatu saat kau dan kakakmu akan seperti ini" sosok itu sudah berada disamping Menma, kedua tangannya yang terkunci terangkat keatas, kemudian terbuka. Darah turun bertebaran kebawah, bagaikan tujan, kembali menyelimuti tubuh Menma. "Dengan tubuh yang tidak bernyawa, diselimuti oleh darah kalian sendiri… hihihihi…" sosok itu terkiki kecil, suaranya terdengar lembut dan riang ditelinga Menma. "Kalian harus merasakan pembalasan atas perbuatan kalian sendi-" kata-katanya terhenti, ia seperti membeku saat matanya terbuka dan menatap mata Menma, mata yang dipenuhi dengan tatapan sangar, tajam, seakan tidak ada yang ditakuti, malah mata itu terasa kembali menantang. Bola mata yang tadi berwarna biru berubah menjadi merah, seakan mata yang merah itu menular.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, tapi jika kau menyentuh si idiot itu…." Sosok itu memiringkan wajahnya, bingung, siapa si idiot itu? Kakak kembarnya? "Aku tidak akan tinggal diam!"

Sosok itu mematung akibat ancaman Menma, Ingatan-ingatan masa lalu memasuki kepalanya.

'_Suatu saat kita akan menjadi kuat! Lalu kita akan melindungi orang-orang barharga bagi kita' _bocah kecil berambut merah muda mengatakan hal ini dengan nada riang dan semangat.

Ucapannya dijawab dengan anggukan setuju oleh bocah lain dihadapannya.

'_Itu termasuk kau juga, loh! Kau sahabat berhargaku' _

'_Kau juga sahabat berharga berharga bagiku'_ sahabat bocah berambut pink didepannya tersenyum

Gadis kecil berambut bunga sakura tadi mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, mengerti apa maksudnya, bocah lain mengikutinya. Mereka saling mengaitkan jari.

'_Janji?'_

'_Janji!'_

Menma menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa mati rasa dan nyeri, mencoba bangun. Begitu dia berhasil terduduk, satu tangan menerjang kuat dibagian dadanya, memaksa usaha Menma yang baru saja berhasil menjadi sia-sia, tubuh pria berambut hitam itu kembali disambut oleh empuknya ranjang. Kulitnya yang masih belum sembuh merasa semakin nyeri akibat tubuhnya menerjang ranjang dengan kasar, Menma tidak menyerah, ia berusaha berdiri lagi, tapi otot-ototnya tidak mendukung, tubuhnya kembali terbaring.

Tanpa Menma sadari, sosok itu telah berada diatasnya dengan posisi mengangkang, menindih tubuh Menma agar tidak bergerak. Jari-jari yang berlumuran darah mendarat dibibir Menma, melumuri bibirnya dengan warna merah. Menma tidak pernah memikirkan adegan ini, ia mematung dan membelalak ketika sosok itu mendekatkan mukanya pada wajahnya, bibir mungil nan ranum menyerang bibirnya.

Hanya satu yang Menma rasakan diciuman itu… rasa darah.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, sosok diatasnya kembali turun dari ranjang, menjauhi Menma dan berjalan mendekati mayat dilantai yang tadi mereka acuhkan Pisau yang masih digengganggamnya ditusukan kebagian jantung yang sudah tidak berdetak lagi. Setelah itu ia pergi menuju pintu.

Menyadari hal itu, Menma pulih dari kekagetannya. Ia mencoba untuk duduk walaupun tubuhnya memprotes tindakannya itu, tapi usahanya ternyata tidak sia-sia. "Tunggu!" kata-katanya menghentikan sosok yang telah membuka pintu dan akan meninggalkannya. Menma tidak menerima hal ini, pertama sosok itu menyelamatkan hidupnya, lalu berusaha mengancam akan membunuh dia dan kakak kembarnya, kemudian menciumnya.. lalu dia akan pergi begitu saja? Jangan harap! Menma benar-benar menuntut penjelasan sekarang juga! "Beritahu aku apa maksudmu melakukan i-"

Sosok itu menempelkan tangannya yang masih dinodai darah kearah mulutnya, jari telunjuk ditempatkan didepan bibir mungilnya. "Shhhst~" suara bisikan lembut keluar, bagaikan memohon agar tidak melanjutkan percakapan. Entah kenapa Menma merasa tenang akan suara itu, suara yang terdengar merdu, sangat nyaman ditelinganya. "Dilain waktu, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Bibir mungil itu melebar, kali bukan seringaian buas yang biasa ia ciptakan, melainkan senyuman lembut yang membuat Menma tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari senyuman itu. Setelah mengatakan hal tadi, sosok itu keluar dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Menma mematung, tidak lama setelah itu tubuhnya kembali bereaksi akan rasa sakit. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan ia pasrah terjatuh kembari keranjang. Rasa sakit menyerangnya berkali-kali lipat, sepertinya ada beberapa luka sayatan akibat kecelakaan itu yang kembali terbuka, ia bisa merasakan darahnya keluar dari dalam luka-luka itu. Rasanya tidak tertahankan, dan itulah alasan kenapa ia mengerang kesakitan disaat Naruto, saudara kembarnya menemukan ia dikondisi yang buruk pada lima hari yang lalu.

**END FLASH BACK**

Pria berambut hitam yang menjadi tokoh utama saat ini melamun menatap langit, tubuhnya dilemaskan kedinding yang menahan berat badannya. Sekarang dia berada diatap rumah sakit setelah berhasil kabur tanpa ketahuan dari penjagaan kedua bodyguar-nya yang dianggapnya mengganggu. Dahinya dibalut oleh perban putih, kedua tongkat yang menbantunya berjalan tergeletak disamping kanan, kedua tangan disilangkan kebelakang kepala sebagai bantalan. Pikirannya sibuk akan kejadian yang menimpanya dirumah sakit ini, mencoba memecahkan misteri yang tidak terpecahkan karena kekurangan bukti.

"Menma-kun" suara kecil memanggil namanya. Menma melirik asal suara itu tanpa meruvbah posisinya. Disana ia melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan tubuhnya yang dibalut baju pasien rumah sakit, sama seperti dirinya. Gadis yang bertabrakan dengan mobilnya beberapa hari lalu.

"Hinata" Menma balas menjawab, ia sudah tidak heran lagi melihat gadis itu disini. Tempat ini justru gadis itu yang paling dulu tempati, Menma hanya mengikutinya karena ia anggap tempat ini cukup tenang dan nyaman berkat angin sepoi-sepoi-nya. Dan setelah itu mereka selalu bedua ditempat ini, kadang-kadang mereka bercakap-cakap kecil, yah bisa dibilang mereka menjadi berteman.

"Bodyguard-mu mencari lagi, kasihan mereka" Hinata mengatakannya dengan tatapan iba sekaligus geli. Walaupun ia merasa kasihan tapi Hinata tidak pernah membocorkan bahwa Menma ada disini, diam-diam ia memihak Menma yang merasa ingin bebas dari tekanan dan tidak bisa merasa santai karena terus dikawal. Hinata tersenyum kecil saat mengingat bodyguard Menma kalang kabut mencari lelaki itu ketika menghilang.

" Biarkan saja, aku malas dikawal" Melihat senyuman Hinata, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu perasaan aneh yang membuatnya ingin membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman lain. Senyumannya. "Lagipula kondisiku sudah membaik, aku ini kuat, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri seperti sebelumnya sekarang" Menma memamerkan tinjunya pada Hinata.

Hinata merasakan kesenangan sekaligus kesedihan saat ia mengetahui fakta bahwa kondisi teman yang akhirnya ia dapatkan ini pasti akan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Kepalanya menunduk, matanya menatap lantai dengan murung, membuat Menma bingung akan perubahan emosi mendadak dari gadis disampingnya.

"Aku… akan kembali sendiri setelah Menma pergi" Hinata menjelaskan tatapan bingung Menma dengan pelan.

"Tidak juga, kita bisa sesekali bertemu. Kau bersekolah dimana?" Menma mencoba menghibur Hinata.

Hinata semakin menunduk akan pertanyaan Menma "Aku bersekolah di Konoha Highschool.. kelas XII-2.."

Menma merasa semakin bersalah, bagaimana ia tidak tahu akan hal ini jika mereka satu sekolah, bahkan sekelas? _'Apa ketelmian si idiot itu melulari ingatanku?'_ Ia harus antipati akan hal ini jika didekat Naruto dan mungkin jaga jarak sementara?

"A-aku pemurung dan pendiam, jadi sangat tidak terkenal. Apalagi tidak mempunyai teman satupun, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan cewek payah sepertiku dan juga-" suara Hinata terdengar bergetar saat mengatakannya, matanya berair hendak menangis, tapi ia menahan air mata itu agar tidak tumpah.

"Aku temanmu sekarang!" Menma menyela dengan cepat. Hinata melirik Menma tidak percaya akan apa yang barusan ia dengar. "Kau tidak sendirian lagi!" Menma mengatakan kata-kata terakhir itu dengan mantap, matanya menatap bola mata perak hinata dengan penuh ketulusan, senyuman lebar tertata dibibirnya.

Air mata Hinata jebol juga, bukan karena sedih melainkan terharu. Ini kedua kalinya ada sesorang yang mengatakan ingin berteman dengannya. Selama ini ia hanya mempunyai Sakura, sahabatnya sejak kecil yang tinggal dikota lain mengikuti ayahnya setelah orang tuanya bercerai. Walau mereka bisa surat menyurat, tapi setelah Hinata berumur empat belas tahun, Hiashi ayah Hinata menyuruhnya untuk focus pada tugasnya sebagai penerus keluarga Hyuuga.

Hiashi bahkan membakar semua surat dan barang-barang kenangan dia bersama Sakura, dan memutuskan segala komunikasi mereka. Yang Hinata punya hanyalah ikan mas pemberian sahabatnya itu saat memenangkan disebuh festifal, tapi sayangnya ikan mas tidak mempunyai umur manjang, setelah ikan itu mati, hampalah kehidupan Hinata. Didikan keras dan cemooh orang-orang sekitar membuat gadis ini rendah diri, pemurung dan tidak bisa bergaul. Akhirnya orang-orang hanya mengacuhkannya, tidak menganggap keberadaannya.

"Sih.. Terimakasih.." Hinata menatap Menma penuh haru, ia mengatakan ucapan itu disela-sela sesenggukannya. Tangan Menma menyentuh kedua mata Hinata yang berair, menghapus air mata itu.

"Senyum dong!" Menma me-request. Ia menunjukan senyumannya yang hampir mirip dengan cengiran Naruto, kakak kembarnya.

Air mata Hinata berhenti ketika melihat senyum Menma, bibirnya sedikit demi sedikit tertarik kesamping. Ia membalas senyuman dari teman barunya ini.

Setelah Hinata tenang mereka sama-sama memandang langit, satu tangan Menma tempatkan dipundak Hinata, merangkul kepala gadis itu. Posisi mereka sangat dekat, Hinata tidak berhenti merona begitu pipinya merasakan nafas Menma yang mengenainya. Tapi Menma bersikap biasa, baginya ini hal wajar untuk sesama teman saling merangkul, sebab ini kebiasaan Naruto yang tertular kepadanya.

"Hei, Hinata.." Menma berbicara, ia berniat curhat akan apa yang terus membayang pikirannya sejak insiden penyerangan tadi malam. Hinata menatap Menma dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Tapi kemudian Menma hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa" pandangannya kembali ke langit yang tenang.

Hinata sebenarnya penasaran, tapi ia tidak mau menuntut jawaban, '_jika Menma ingin bercerita ia akan bercerita, mungkin tidak sekarang' _ia kembali menatap langit. Hinata melihat seekor burung terbang, ia menatapnya dengan pandangan iri. '_burung itu enak sekali bisa bebas terbang dilangit, seperti tanpa beban' _pikiran Hinata melayang kepada beberapa keganjilan yang ia alami sejak dirumah sakit _'aneh, aku tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi padaku selama dirumah sakit sebelum insiden serangan malam hari yang dialami Menma, mimpi-mimpi burukpun tidak lagi menghantui tidurku, hanya saja… aku merasa tubuhku bergerak tanpa berpikir dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kutahui'_ tangan Hinata menempel dibibir _'ada sesuatu yang aneh dibibirku sejak beberapa hari lalu. Tidak buruk, sih, malah baik, hanya saja… sebenarnya apa yang bibirku sebenarnya lakukan? Aneh' _gadis berambut indigo ini hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia merasapercuma berpikir panjang karena ia tahu jawabannya selalu buntu. Tapi ada satu lagi keganjilan yang ia heran, tentang Hiashi Hyuuga, ayahnya.

'_Kenapa tangan kanan ayah patah, ya?'_

Pria berambut blonde memandang pasangan pemuda-mudi yang duduk kursi pada atap rumah sakit. Kehadirannya tidak dirasakan oleh kedua orang yang terlalu terfokus pada lamunan dan ia pun berdiri ditempat yang tidak terkena sinar matahari, dengan tertutup bayangan, well intinya tempat itu lumayan tersembunyi. Pemuda itu, Naruto Uzumaki telah menemukan adik kembarnya yang mengendap-endap lagi hari ini untuk menjenguknya. Kenapa dia bisa menemukan Menma? Mereka kembar, isi kepalanya hampir sama jadi ia bisa dengan mudah menebak mengingat mereka berdua sangat suka ketinggian.

'_Lagi-lagi bersama cewek itu, apa bagusnya sih cewek pemurung seperti Hinata?' _

Naruto mengenal Hinata, bahkan ia tahu kalau mereka sekelas. Tapi baginya cewek pemurung itu malas ia tanggapi karena membosankan, jadi ia acuhkan. Pemuda itu trekejut ketika Menma, adik kembarnya mengungkapkan bahwa ia dan Hinata menjadi teman sesama pasien rumah sakit.

Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti pola pikir adiknya jika soal cewek, baginya dan sahabat-sahabatnya, cewek hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu. Tapi Menma tidak pernah menyentuh cewek, ia lebih suka menghabikan waktunya berkelahi atau hal-hal seperti martial art. Sontak saja ia suntuk begitu masuk rumah sakit apalagi dilarang melakukan aktifitasnya beserta dikawal beberapa bodyguard, lagipula Naruto tidak bisa setiap saat menemani Menma karena sekolah. _'Yah, selama Menma tidak kesepian saja, aku harus berterima kasih pada cewek itu nanti'_

"Cewek, ya?" pandangan Naruto menerawang kelangit, mengingat sebenarnya ada cewek yang mengusik kepalanya.

Insiden hari munggu pada waktu subuh itu mengusiknya, hatinya benar-benar penasaran pada pelaku yang menantangnya itu. Seringaian pelaku itu tidak pernah lepas dibenaknya. Naruto sudah mencari berbagai informasi tentang sipelaku, beberapa kasus ia selidiki, mulai dari membaca koran tentang pembunuhan itu, menganalisis, bahkan menghack dokumen di kepolisian untuk bukti-bukti yang lebih mendukung. Dari observasi yang ia dapatkan, pelaku selalu memakai jas hujan bertudung, pisau kecil selalu menjadi alat pembunuhan dan ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Para korban akan memiliki luka cabikan atau sayatan dan tusukan, badan mereka pasti tidak pernah utuh, selalu terpisah, dan… korban yang ia bunuh semuanya punya kriteria kejahatan. Mulai dari pecandu ganja, pemerkosa, atau para preman-preman. Lokasi kebanyakan adalah dijalan dan aksinya selalu malam hari. Dari hasil itu, sipelaku tidak membunuh dengan alasan enteng, korbannya harus memiliki dosa terlebih dahulu. Tapi kenapa? Kelihatannya para korban tidak mempunyai kaitan satu sama lain, jadi sipelaku kemungkinan membunuh dengan acak.

Naruto mengeluarkan Hp-nya yang telihat cukup besar, mahal tentunya. Ia melihat-lihat sebuah gambar, semuanya keadaan diTKP pembunuhan yang ia ambil dari data-data dikomputer kepolisian. Dari hasil meng-hack didokumen polisi, ada beberapa pesan yang ditulis oleh darah para korban sendiri yang ditinggalkan dilokasi, seperti:

**Darah**

**Mereka iblis berwijud manusia**

Tulisan itu ditulis didinding pada dua pembunuhan yang menghabiskan nyawa lima korban. Kemudian pesan berikutnya adalah:

**Tidak adil!**

Pesan tergeletak di TKP pada pembunuhan ketiga, korbanya adalah para geng motor yang dikabarkan dikoran telah menjadi pelaku tabrak lari. Geng itu menabrak tiga orang yang semuanya gadis remaja berseragam SMA. Total geng itu ada sepuluh orang, mereka mati dengan lebih menggenaskan dari pada pembunuhan pertama dan kedua.

**Ini bukan salahku**

Pembunuhan ke-empat, korbannya adalah para preman yang telah memaksa anak-anak jalanan untuk mencuri, mengamen bahkan mencekoki mereka narkoba.

**Siapa..dia? **

Pembunuhan kelima ini adalah pada subuh hari setelah Naruto, Neji dan Sasuke melakukan permainannya dengan Matsuri dihotel. Naruto dan lainnya tidak menemukan pesan disaat mereka memeriksa dan yakin bahwa pesan itu memang tidak ada, menurut tebakan Naruto, sipelaku mungkin kembali lagi ke TKP setelah mereka bertiga pergi.

Pesan inilah yang membuat Naruto semakin memutarkan otaknya yang dulu beku,

''_dia?' siapa yang sipelaku itu maksud?'_ Naruto jengkel akan rasa penasaran.

Pembunuhan ke-enam dan terakhir, (terakhir? Ya sipelaku belum melakukan pembunuhan lagi setelah itu) adalah beberapa hari yang lalu dan tumben pelaku itu membiarkan ada saksi mata dan membatalkan niatnya membunuh target (saksi mata) yang seharusnya ia bunuh. Saksi mata itu adalah Menma, adik kembarnya.

Pesan yang ditinggalkan kali ini adalah:

**Untuk Akamaru**

'_Akamaru? Apa 'dia' yang sipelaku tulis pada permbunuhan kelima itu orang yang sama?'_

Otak Naruto kembali berputar pada kilas balik data Menma menceritakan peristiwa yang dialaminya sampai detail. Naruto mendengarkannya sambil memakan ramen, walaupun begitu, ia serius mendengarkannya.

Ramen dimulut Naruto sempat jatuh kemangkuknya saat Menma menceritakan adegan ciuman dirinya dengan sipelaku.

'_Jadi sipelaku itu cewek'_ Ia bisa mengetahuinya dari cerita adik kembarnya bahwa pelaku itu bertubuh mungil, suara kecil nan anggun dan ketika mereka berciuman, Menma bisa merasakan dua gundukan besar mengenai dada bidangnya.

Naruto merasa ada yang ada ketika mengetahui fakta sipelaku itu mencium Menma, perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, rasanya kesal, dan ia tidak suka. Perasaannya itu seperti… iri?

'_Padahal aku duluan yang mengenalnya, tapi kenapa Menma bisa…' _Naruto cepat-cepat menggelengkan muka '_apa yang kupikirkan! Bodoh! Bodoh!' _dipukulinya kepala sendiri dengan kedua tangan.

Naruto memandang langit, pikirannya terus melamun, masih memikirkan orang yang sama. Lima hari setelah terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan pelaku itu, ia merasa kosong. Hidupnya yang selalu datar baginya terasa membosankan, maka pada insiden subuh hari itulah penyemangat baginya. Pikirannya selalu merasa tertarik ketika memikirkan pembunuh yang ia incar. Dia berharap mendapat tantangan tapi… cewek itu/sipelaku tidak juga menunjukan tanda-tanda apapun seakan hilang tanpa jejak. Hatinya merasa jenuh jika cewek itu tidak ada, hati Naruto seakan menuntut kehadirannya.

'_Apa ini, ya? Aneh…' _Naruto menggenggam hatinya _'Rasanya disini tidak enak, apa… rindu?'_

Pemuda berambut pirang hanya menghela nafas.

'_Langit itu terasa indah sekali' _Menma menundukan wajahnya. _'Cih, aku bukan tipe yang suka mengagumi keindahan alam, aku memandangi langit karena pikiranku sedang kusut'_

Menma melirik HInata, mumpung ada seseorang disampingnya, lebih baik ia keluarkan unek-unek dihatinya saja. Lagipula Hinata bukan tipe berisik dan tidak peka seperti Naruto, Temannya ini mungkin bisa member solusi akan problem-nya.

"Hei, Hinata.." Hinata menatap pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang duduk disebelahnya, gadis itu tesenyum.

"Ya?"

Jawaban Hinata hanya disambut oleh suasana hening dan tatapan yang merawang menuju lantai dari Menma. Kemudian ia mulai berkata..

"Apa bisa…" dan langsung dilanjutkan oleh gelengan kepala "Tidak ada apa-apa" Pandangan Menma kembali kearas, menatap awan-awan putih. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Naruto yang mencoba menguping menjadi kesal.

'_Apa sih, kenapa si Menma itu sampai main rahasiaan? Begitu sampai kamar kuintrogasi kau!' _keluar ancaman dari pemuda berambut kuning itu

Mata Menma terpejam, kepalanya terus menerus dibayangi oleh ingatan-ingatan flash back, tapi disisi lain ia merasa tenang akan hal itu.

"Suatu saat kau dan kakakmu akan seperti ini, dengan tubuh yang tidak bernyawa, diselimuti oleh darah kalian sendiri…"

'_Psiko?'_

"Kalian harus merasakan pembalasan atas perbuatan kalian sendiri.."

'_Balas dendam?'_

Sosok itu telah berada diatasnya dengan posisi mengangkang, menindih tubuh Menma agar tidak bergerak. Jari-jari yang berlumuran darah mendarat dibibir Menma, melumuri bibirnya dengan warna merah. Menma tidak pernah memikirkan adegan ini, ia mematung dan membelalak ketika sosok itu mendekatkan mukanya pada wajahnya, bibir mungil nan ranum menyerang bibirnya.

Menma menempelkan tangan ke bibirnya.

'_Ciuman itu..'_

"Shhhst~"

'_bisikanya…. membuatku tenang'_

"Dilain waktu, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

'_Aku… menantikannya'_

Mata Menma terbuka, pandangannya disambut oleh langit biru yang telah berganti warna menjadi orange kemerahan. Siang berganti sore.

'_Apa bisa…' _

Perasaan Menmapun.. telah berganti dengan perasaan baru yang masuk tanpa diundang.

'_Apa bisa aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang hampir membunuhku?'_

* * *

Ditempat lain di rumah sakit, pemuda berambut coklat panjang memasuki sebuah kamar pasien yang hanya berisi satu ranjang disana tertidur seorang gadis dengan baju pasien rumah kait, beberapa alat menempel ditubuhnya. Gadis yang telah jatuh koma akibat kecelakaan itu terus menutup matanya.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu menaruh bunga anggrek merah di pot yang terletak dijendela, jendela itu terbuka, angin sepoi membuat gordennya bergerak-gerak.

"Sudah tiga tahun ya, Tenten" Neji menggenggam lengan dari gadis bernama Tenten dan menciumnya, Matanya tertutup menghirup aroma gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa melindungimu.." suaranya berubah menjadi sedih, peristiwa tiga tahun lalu kembali memasuki ingatan Neji, saat Tenten menolongnya dari sebuah mobil yang dikendarai pemabuk dijalan, mobil itu ingin mengenai mereka berdua saat mereka sedang berjalan dizebra cross di acara kencan mereka.

Seharusnya mereka berdua terkena mobil itu tapi Tenten mendorong Neji agar selamat, sehingga mobil itu hanya mengenai gadis malang ini. "Ini salahku.." selama tiga tahun Neji selalu menyalahkan dirinya, ia tidak puas walaupun sang supir iru telah diberi pelajaran yang sangat buruk olehnya, walaupun sahabat-sahabatnya selalu menghiburnya, memperingatinya bahwa itu bukan salahnya. Tapi ia tetap tidak terima, seandainya ia bisa membalikan waktu pemuda itu lebih memilih menggantikan apa yang Tenten lakukan, dialah yang harus berada diranjang ini, bukan kekasihnya.

"Lemah.." Neji berdecih akan luka dipunggungnya, luka yang ia dapatkan saat berjalan-jalan dimalam hari setelah ia, Sasuke dan Naruto melihat peristiwa pembunuhan diwaktu subuh. Neji tidak mengira bahwa sipelaku mengincarnya setelah itu, ia tenang saj berjalan-jalan pada malam hari untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Neji kadang-kadang menyadari ada suara langkah kaki yang selalu dibelakangnya menikutinya. Iapun menyempatkan diri menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan. Kosong, tidak ada seorangpun dipandangannya. Tentu saja karena….

…orang itu ada dibelakangnya.

Pisau menusuk punggung pemuda berambut coklat panjang, Neji berteriak kesakitan, Dengan gerakan antipati, pemuda itu melayangkan tendangan memutar kebelakang, tapi serangan itu tidak mengenai lawannya.

Si penyerang dan Neji saling berhadapan, ada sedikit jarak diantara mereka, bocah Hyuuga itubisa melihat sosok dihadapannya, matanya tanpa buang waktu lagi menganalisa sipelaku. Dia bertubuh mungil, memakai jas hujan beserta tudung jas hujan itu menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai dibawah lutut. Pisau yang dipakai untuk melukai punggungnya tergenggam ditangan kanan. Tangan. Neji menyentuh bagian tubuh yang terluka ia bisa merasakan ada cairan disana. Neji melihat tanganya, ada darah menodainya.

Bocah hyuuga memasang tatapan amarah. "apa maumu?" nadanya masih sedikit tenang, tapi tercampur geraman kecil.

Sipelaku hanya menyeringai pisaunya diacungkan ke depan, ke arah jantung Neji. "Melakukan ini" setelah menyeringai, sosok itu bergerak maju. Neji mesang pose bertahan. Perkelahian tidak terelakan, Neji mencoba menggunakan keahliannya dalam martial, tonjokan dan tendangan diluncurkannya.

Pertarungan sedikit tidak seimbang karena tangan kosong melawan senjata tajam, tapi Neji tidak perduli. Disela-sela pertarunganya, ia menganalisa sipelaku, analisisnya tidak sia-sia ia mendapat sesuatu. Sipelaku itu memang terkesan lincah, ia menghindari serangan Neji dengan mudah, tubuhnya yang kecil dan gerakannya lebih cepat, berkali-kali ia menerobos zona pertahanan bocah hyuuga itu, Neji perlu bersusah payah menghindari sabetan pisau sebagai alat penyerang. Tinju Neji yang seperti tapak budha diluncurkan, tinju lain yang sama menahannya, sehingga mereka terlihat seperti bertepuk tangan. Saat itulah pemuda berambut coklat itu menyadari.

"Kau dari Hyuuga" itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan.

Neji bisa mendengar suara gaps kecil dari jarak mereka yang berdekatan. Sosok misterius ertudung itu langsung melompat mundur dengan cepat.

"Aku tahu style bertarung itu, aku juga Hyuuga. Katakan saja siapa kau!" sosok itu hanya terdiam. "aku bisa memeriksa kediaman Hyuuga dan menemukanmu" Neji mengancam.

"Kau takkan bisa.." sosok bertudung itu mulai berbicara.

"Dan.. kenapa?"

Sosok itu menggenggam erat pisaunya. "Karena kau akan mati sebelum itu!" ia kembali menyerang. Pukulan, tendangan, kuncian, bantingan, semua mereka kerahkan. Pertarungan ini telah myetakan hasil ketika stau tendangan melayang keperut Neji pemuda itu tersentak kesakitan tapi musuh malah mendesak lebih jauh. Diujung pertarungan, Neji terjatuh dalam berbaring dijalan. Dia terbatuk saat dirasanya ada satu kaki dihentakan dengan kencang didada. Sosok misterius itu berdiri di atas tubuh Neji, pisau diacungkanya tinggi-tingi. Pemuda itu tahu apa artinya. Sejenak saat pemuda itu mulai pasrah, ia mendengar suara, memanggil namanya.

_'Neji…'_

Suara itu, pemuda itu hapal dengan benar.

"Tenten…"

Dengan cepat Neji membuka matanya. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya, sosok diatasnya kaget, ia hampir kehlangan keseimbangan dan jatuh, tapi kereflekan tubuh miliknya menolongnya. Neji berusaha berdiri.

"Belum…" pemuda berambut coklat itu mengatakannya dengan nafas tertatih. "Tenten pasti akan bangun… kami akan menikah suatu hari nanti.. kami telah berjanji,.. kami akan terus bersama…" Neji mengatakannya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Perkataan Neji disambut oleh pandangan menerawang dari orang yang dihadapannya.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi?"

'Tentu saja! Dan setelah itu kita akan terus bersama tanpa bisa dipisahkan!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku janji!"

"Aku…" lamunannya buyar saat Neji mulai kembali berbicara. "aku belum boleh mati!" sosok itu melihat Neji kembali memasang kuda-kuda, style Hyuuga tentu saja. Tapi ia justru membalikan badannya.

Neji tersentak saat sosok dihadapannya membalikan badan.

_'Apa? Apa dia hendak pergi begitu saja'_

Ia merasa tidak terima, harga dirinya terasa tercoreng. "TUNG-"

"Dengan luka itu kau tidak akan bisa mengejarku.." sosok itu menyela ucapan neji, ia mulai berjalan dengan langkah-langkah kecil. "Tapi kau masih bisa bertahan hidup dan menyembuhkannya" Neji memandang tidak percaya, ujung alisnya naik, bingung. Sosok itu mulai mempercepat langkahnya"Ja ne~" dan hilang dari hadapannya.

Neji mengepalkan tangan akan ingatan itu. Peritiwa itu masih baru luka dipunggungnya masih terasa, darah masih sering keluar dari balutan perban yang ia pakai. Neji tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kuat.." ia membuat janji baru "AKU AKAN JADI KUAT! Tidak akan kubiarkan dia meremehkanku dipertemuan kedua kami nanti!"

Neji melirik Tenten.

'_Untukmu juga, Tenten. Aku akan melindungimu dari bahaya apapun yang mengancam….' _Mata perak ditutupnya, menucapkan janji dengan khidmat _'disaat kau tertidur ataupun terbangun!'_

Angin sepoi terus saja menggerakan gorden jendela, mengenai bunga anggrek yang diletakan dijendela, menggerakan juga kelopak-kelopak dari sang bunga itu. Bunga anggrek merah.. arti dari _semangat, daya energi, dan kekuatan cinta._

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Only one

Hi, aku masih hidup. UN akan dating dua minggu kurang! Doakan saya agar aku berhasil sehingga fic ini bisa cepat update!

* * *

**Zaoldyeck13:** Sampe chapter 5? Anjrit buat satu chapter ja udah sekarat. Ehehe… maaf deh tenaga saya terbatas. Hinata ma Neji? mereka sepupuan, Neji tidak tinggal dikediaman Hyuga, dia tinggal diapartemen mewah sendiri setelah lulus SMP. Hinata dan Neji tidak terlalu dekat, Hinata menyerang Neji karena Neji punya salah ma Hinata dimasa lalu

**Amuto:** Dark Hinata, wah banyak adegan pembunuhan dong. Iya deh anti dichapter selanjutnya ja soalnya dicerita ini masih banyak rahasia dari para tokoh yang harus diungkapkan satu persatu dulu

**Yumi Murakami****:** Ya, Hinata nyerang Menma dan Naruto karena alas an keluarganya. Hinata Cuma mau negbunuh orang-orang yang berdosa, kok.

Interaksi NaruHina, waduh belum saatnya. Saat ini Naruto belum mendapat ketertarikan kepada Hinata jadi dia malas, Naruto lebih terfojkus pada Dark Hinata.

Biarin, bagaimaapun Menma itukan salah satu tokoh diantara cinta segitiga mereka. Jadi biar ia dapet adil soalnya Naruto udah dapet perasaan Hinata. DarkHinata nyium Menma Cuma karena salut akan tekad Menma, gax da maksud lain.

Maaf tentang sikap Naruto, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia satu-satunya humor dicerita ini. Kalau sifatnya diganti jadi ini cerita serius mulu dan jadi membosankan. Tapi Naruto itu orang yang paling kuat kok bahkan melebihi Sasuke dan yang lain jika tentang berkelahi atau aksi menembak.

Makasih reviewnya!

**Diane Ungu: **alasan Hinata menjadi DarkHina bener banget! Alasan lain sih karena kematian Akamaru

**BellaYosintaL****: **adegan Hinata membunuh pembunuh Menma itu gampang, saat Hinata menusuk perut pembunuh itu, dia jatuh dengan lutut dulu menyentuh lantai, (kan udah diterangin dicerita) Jadi Hinata gampang ngebunuhnya.

Yakuza Uzumaki itu kepunyaan keluarga Kushina, Minato Cuma orang asing yang menolong Kushina saat diculik, setelah nyelamatin Kushina, Kushina ngelamar(ato lebh tepatnya memaksa) Minato menikahinya. Minato tidak membuang marga Namikaze karena ayah Kushina masih tidak rela menerima Minato masuk ke keluarga Uzumaki. Kushina tentu tidak akan bermarga Namikaze karena anak dari yakuza Uzumaki selau menyandang nama uzumaki walaupun menikah. Budaya jepang? Yakuza Uzumaki tidak mengikuti ajaran itu.

Nanti deh saya buat cerita mereka lebih detail di fic ini.

**Shinigami-chan: **interaksi Neji dengan Hinata dicehapter lain saja deh. Belum bisa diungkapin sih.

Namanya juga GaaSakuS asu. Pengennya sih Sakura pioliandri soalnya mereka berdua bakal pada ngotot, boleh gax ya?

**Shinigami-chan: **cerita ini dari dari inspirati cerita horror dan action. Aku paling suka cerita angst sih. Padahal saya sendiri penakut dan gx suka nonton horror loh, mungkin pengaruh teman saya juga yang maniak dengan music gen re metal dan gothic.

Haahahha.. saya juga kagum banget ternyata saja bias bikin humor, padahal itu bukan bidang yang saya kuasai.

**Kaname: **Tadinya cerita ini Sakura maunya dipasangin sama Gaara tapi Sasuke cukup disukai pembaca jadi yah, bikin cinta segitiga deh. Tapi saya masih belum tahu siapa yang harus saya pilih, Sasuke atau Gaara? Tergantung poling pembaca ja deh

**Saras SasuSaku-chan****: **Sakura? Dia sahabat Hinata saat kecil, satu-satunya malah. Ending? Uh, masih laaamaaa.

**sasha lovenaru****: **Tidak, Hinata Cuma bunuh orang jahat. Dia tidak terlalu mengincar Naruto sih

* * *

Naruto milik Kishimoto, sorry di chapter sebelumnya lupa buat ini.

Pairing nambah satu orang, Menma. Sorry soalnya cerita ini belum direnanakan terlebih dahulu jadi mungkin akan banyak perubahan: NaruHinaMen(Naruto, Hinata dan Menma), GaaSakuSasu,NejiTen, InoSai

* * *

**Chapter 8: Only one**

* * *

"Aku mau ini!"

"Tidak, aku duluan!"

"Aku!"

Wanita berambut merah menghela nafas melihat anak kembarnya berebut boneka berbentuk robot disebuah pertokoan. Wanita itu berniat ke-kasir untuk menanyakan mainan yang sama sebelum Minato datang dengan boneka serupa dan memberikannya pada Menma.

"Ini, Menma"

"Yeyyy!" anak kecil berumur delapan tahun berteriak girang dan memeluk ayahnya "Terimakasih, ayah!"

Minato tersenyum. Kushina merasa lega.

Menma melirik Naruto dengan sebal.

"Apa sih?" kakak kembar bocah berambut hitam tadi menatap Menma dengan tatapan bingung, boneka tadi dipeluknya erat, waspada jika adiknya akan merebut.

"Kau! Kenapa kau selalu menginginkan mainan yang kusukai hah? Dasar peniru!"

Kushina kembali menghela saat menyadari bahwa kedua anak miliknya akan menggelarkan acara yang selalu mereka lakukan, yaitu bertengkar.

"Enak saja!" Naruto memeletkan lidahnya kepada Menma "kita ini kembar, selera kita sama!"

"Alah.. bilang saja kau ini selalu mau apapun yang aku mau dasar rakus!" Menma berprasangka buruk.

"Jangan ge-er, ya! Bukankah mobil-mobilan yang dibelikan ditoko kemarin aku duluan yang mau, kau mau main rebut saja." Naruto membela diri.

"E-enak saja!" Menma tertangkap basah melakukan hal yang serupa dengan kakaknya. "Itu hanya karena warna itu biru, aku suka warna biru!"

"Itu bukan biru, itu indigo! kita sama-sama suka warna indigo!"

"C-cerewet!" wajah Menma memerah akan kesalahannya.

"Sudah, sudah.." Minato menepuk-nepuk kedua kepala anaknya. "lagipula mainan itu ada dua, jadi kalian maisng-masing bisa memilikinya"

Naruto dan Menma memandangi ayahnya yang seperti biasa, telah tersenyum lembut. Kemudian mereka kembali saling tatap menatap dengan death glare.

"Ya, untung saja ada dua. Jika hanya satu a-"

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu!" Naruto memotong ucapan adik kembarnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu!"

Kedua bocah itu saling membuang muka. Ayah dan ibu mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas.

* * *

Naruto berjalan-jalan dikoridor rumah sakit, kedua tangan disilangkan dibelakang dengan pose santai. Pemuda ini baru saja dari kamar Menma dan bercakap-cakap, ia keluar untuk membeli munuman soda sebagai pelega tenggorokanya yang kering mengingat Menma masih tidak diperbolehkan meminum minuman seperti itu, tentu saja soda itu tidak tersedia diruangan tempatnya dirawat. Kenapa soda? Itu adalah minumah kesukaannya, pemuda itu tergila-gila dengan minuman asam, sepeerti jeruk, lemon dan sebagainya. Selama rasanya asam.

Langkahnya terhenti, mesin minuman sudah berada didepannya. Dia lihatnya jus jeruk dimesin itu, dua jari telunjuk mengarah pada tombol merah dibawah minuman itu. Dua?

Pemuda berambut kuning melihat sebelahnya, seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang ternyata juga ingin membeli minuman yang sama dengannya. Diamond bergetar saat melihat sapphire, gadis berambut indigo itu langsung berlutut dengan satu kaki, tangan kanan disimpan didepan perut, wajahnya menunduk. Dia berpose ala kerajaan barat, pose yang khas ia gunakan kepada Naruto.

"Ma-maafkan kelancangan saya tuan Uzumaki!" Hinata berbicara dengan suara yang sopan dan bergetar.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan satu tangan. Ia mendesah.

"Kenapa sikapmu padaku berbeda dengan saat kau bersama Menma?"

"Eh?" Hinata bingung.

"Sikapmu itu, kau bahkan memanggil Menma dengan sebutan Menma-kun bukan tuan Uzumaki" jelas Naruto

"A..anu.. Menma-kun bilang saya harus memanggil hanya dengan nama karena kami sudah berteman. Jadi saya hanya mencoba menurutinya" Hinata menerangkan dengan sedikit takut-takut.

"Hem.." Naruto memiringkan wajahnya dan memandang Hinata bosan. Pandangnnya kembali kepada mesin penjual minuman dan memasukan uang. Jus jeruk keluar dari mesin itu, ia langsung berjalan pergi tanpa melihat Hinata lagi.

"Naruto.."

"Eh?" Hinata memandangi tuannya yang pergi meninggalkannya.

"Panggil saja Naruto, ini perintah" Naruto mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum berbalik kekiri dan hilang dari pandangan pelayannya.

Hinata hanya terpaku, tidak beberapa lama ia kembali tersadar dan mengangguk. "Baik, Tuan Uzu- Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata mematuhinya sambil tersenyum. sayangnya tuannya itu sudah tidak sempat mendengar kata-katanya tapi senyuman Hinata tidak hilang karena alasan itu. Pipinya sedikit memerah, perasaannya diliputi kebahagiaan. Gadis berambut indigo itu merasa aneh akan perasaan ini tapi ia tidak mengkomprominya, perasaan itu terasa nyaman berselubung didadanya.

* * *

"Woy, Menma!" Naruto sekarang sudah kembali kekamar Menma, ia duduk dikursi yang tersedia didekat ranjang tempat adik kembarnya tidur. Pemuda berwajah sama tetapi dengan warna rambut berbeda mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah gulat dan menengok kepada orang yang memanggilnya. Naruto langsung bertanya to the point sambil membuka kaleng jus-nya"pembicaraanmu dengan anak Hyuuga diatap tadi sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa dengannya?"

"Oh.." Menma menangkap arti pertanyaan Naruto. "Kau menguping ya" itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Terserahlah." Naruto mengakui dosanya "pokoknya apa yang mau kau bicarakan tadi?"

Menme melihat nada bicara kakak kembarnya yang gusar. Ia tahu pemuda itu tidak sabaran akan jawaban darinya. Ia menyeringai jahil. "Hem.. katakan apa tidak ya?' Menma menggoda Naruto.

"Ayolah! Cepat bilang! Tidak ada rahasiaan diantara kita" Naruto menuntut dengan jengkel

"Ada"

"Tidak"

'Ada"

"Tidak!"

"Tidak"

"Ada! Ups!" Naruto keseleo lidah.

"Lihatkan, ternyata ada!" Menma menunjuk Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya. Naruto menggeram akan lelucon adiknya, pukulan main-main dan sedikit amarah ia luncurkan kepundak Menma. Yang berakibat fatal.

"WAAADAAAAAAWW!" Menma menjerit keras seakan ia sedang mengeluarkan seorang bayi yang baru mau lahir. What the?

Naruto panic, ia memencet tombol pemanggil suster disebelah tempat tidur Menma. Sebuah suara terdengar, Naruto menyuruh suster segera kemari untuk menangani adiknya yang berteriak kesakitan. Beberapa menit kemudian dua wanita dengan langkah lari datang seorang suster dan dokter, suster itu membawa beberapa perban dan peralatan lain. Naruto menjauh dari kedua orang yang merawat adiknya, ia membalas pandangan Menma yang tajam kearahnya dengan siulan dan tatapan pura-pura suci seakan dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Setelah dokter mengecek kondisi Menma , suster mengeluarkan perban dan merawat luka yang kembali terbuka dipundak pemuda berambut hitam, suster itu membersihkan darah yang keluar dan membalutnya dengan perban baru didaerah sana.

"Kondisimu sudah tidak apa-apa, kau boleh berjalan-jalan tapi belum diperbolehkan melakukan olehraga, berlari maupun beladiri" terang dokter berambut pirang, dokter Tsunade Senju. Menma cemberut saat mendengar perkataan terakhir. "Baiklah kami permisi dulu, panggil lagi saja jika ada anda butuh sesuatu tuan Uzumaki" Tsunade dan suster itupun meninggalkan kamar 103.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ia mencoba kembali mendekati Menma "Hahahah.. untung saja hanya luka kec- uph" perkataan Naruto dihentikan oleh serangan bantal yang menghantam kepalanya. Pelakunya menatap kakak kembarnya dengan kesal. Naruto mengintipkan wajahnya melihat adiknya dari bantal tadi, Menma masih menatap Naruto tajam. "Oke! Oke! Aku minta maaf" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti tahanan yang menyerahkan diri kepada polisi.

"Huh" Menma mendengus kesal.

"Oke, kembali ke topic" Naruto duduk kembali dikursi, Menma meliriknya "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan pada Hinata tadi?"

Hening, tidak ada yang bersuara. Menma berpikir, Naruto menunggu jawaban adiknya.

Tik tik tik.

Waktu berlalu. Menma diam, Naruto mulai membaca-baca majalah gulat milik Menma tadi. Beberapa menit kemudian Menma tetap bungkam, Naruto melirik jam tangannya. Ia mengambil remote dan menyalakan televisi, menonton acara favoritnya di jam-jam segini. Acara apa? Jika tidak action pasti komedy. Tapi kali ini komedy, dia tertawa-tawa sendiri sementara adiknya…

"zzzzz…"

Empat urat muncul dikepala Naruto, ia mengambil majalah dan membulatkannya menjadi seperti tabung. Majalah itu ditempel dimulutnya dan didekatkan ditelinga kanan Menma yang sedang berbaring, wajahnya menyapa tembok.

"BANGUUUN WOI!"

"Hah, apa?" Menma terduduk dengan cepat, mimpi indah yang dialaminya langsung buyar. Ia melihat Naruto mengangkat kursi diatas kepala kuning miliknya, untuk apa kursi itu? Tidak usah ditanya lagi.

"Oke! Oke! Aku jawab! Turunkan benda itu!" Menma panic, kedua tangannya menutupi wajah, memasang pose bertahan. Naruto mencoba mengembalikan nafasnya yang memburu menjadi normal. Dengan sangat berat hati Naruto meletakan kursi itu kelantai, ia duduk dengan satu kaki diatas kaki lain, kedua tangan disilang kedada. Menma menghela nafas melihat kakak kembarnya sedang dalam pose 'tidak bisa diajak bercanda'.

Menma menarik nafas, pandangnya serius menatap Naruto. "Aku.." ia menunduk "jatuh cinta.."

Mata Naruto membelalak. "Hah?' pemuda itu berpikir ia salah dengar.

Menma kesal. "Aku jatuh cinta, tolol!" ia berteriak ditelinga Naruto, yah sekalian balas dendam. Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari Menma, ia mengelus-elus telinganya yang hampir tuli.

Pemuda berambut duren itu menepis tingkah konyolnya dan berwajah serius. "Kau tidak bercanda?" ia melihat Menma menggeleng. "Siapa?" ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Menma. Rasa penasaran menyelimutinya.

"Gadis dimalam itu.." pandangan Menma melembut, Naruto membelalak saat mengetahu siapa sebenarnya yang disukai adiknya. Hal yang mudah sebenarnya karena Menma tidak terlalu mempunyai hubungan atau kontak dengan cewek. Dia hanya punya dua cewek yang dikenalnya, Hinata teman barunya dirumah sakit dan.."Gadis yang menolongku dari pem-"

"TIDAK! TIDAK BISA! TIDAK BOLEH DI-!" Naruto menyela ucapannya adik kembarnya, begitu menyadari apa yang ia katakan, pemuda itu langsung membungkam mulutnya. Menma membelalakan matanya akan sikap berlebihan dari kakaknya, kemudian ia mendesah.

"Kenapa?" ia berbisik pelan. Naruto membuang wajahnya, pemuda itu tidak bisa menatap adiknya lagi. Menma meremas rambutnya gusar, kepalanya menunduk memandangi pahanya, pikirannya berkabut. "Kenapa kita selalu menyukai hal yang sama?"

Naruto tetap diam, ia menggertakan giginya.

'…_karena kita kembar?'_

Kedua matanya menutup dengan rapat.

'_Ironis'_

* * *

Bocah perempuan berambut merah muda berlari sambil memegang beberapa roti yang dicurinya dari toko makanan terdekat, beberapa orang dewasa mengejarnya, mereka terus menerus meneriaki kata 'pencuri' pada bocah tadi.

Sibocah yang kelihatannya baru berumur sepuluh tahun terus berlari, mata emerald melihat dua persimpangan kanan dan kiri didepannya, dia berbelok ke kiri. Para pengejar yang tadi tertinggal dibelakang berhenti ketika melihat ada persimpangan, mereka bingung kemana bocah tadi pergi.

"Kemana bocah tadi? Beraninya dia mencuri jualanku!" umpat seorang salah satu pria diantara mereka, menurut kata-katanya sepertinya dia pemilik toko itu.

"Mungkin kekanan" salah satu diantara mereka memberi usul.

"Ayo cepar kejar!" para pria itu membalas dengan serempak. Mereka berlari kearah kanan.

Dari arah kiri, bocah tadi sedang jongkok bersembunyi dibalik tiang listrik, dia tersenyum saat ia akhirnya berhasil lolos sari kejaran. Baginya ini hal yang mudah karena bocah itu sudah biasa melarikan diri, profesinya sebagai pencuri jalanan cilik membuat kaki-kakinya lebih lincah dan cepat dari pada para pria yang kerjanya hanya nganggur menunggu pelanggan ditoko mereka. Bunyi nyaring keluar dari perut kurus kering sibocah, sepertinya cacing didalamnya sudah menuntut diberi makan, ia langsung duduk sembari menyobek plastic pembungkus sari salah satu roti dan memakannya ditempat itu juga.

Mata jambrud memandangi langit biru dengan sendu. Tangan kiri mungil memegang liontin berbentuk segi empat, digenggam erat benda itu.

"Maaf ayah, Sakura melakukan perbuatan " Mata jambrud menutup, kemudian terbuka lagi "tapi Sakura melakukan ini untuk bertahan hidup!"

Bocah kumal bernama Sakura tadi menghela nafas.

'Seandainya ayah masih hidup'

Dengan cepat bocah itu menggeleng kencang.

'Tidak! Aku harus kuat!"

Bocah itu tersenyum dan melanjutkan memakan rotinya.

….

…

…

"Ra-sakura.." suara lembut terdengar ditelinga gadis berambut merah muda, ia juga merasa pundaknya diguncang-guncangkan dengan pelan. Gadis itu menatap samar bayangan seseorang dihadapannya, tangannya mengusap kedua mata. Mata hijau menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'cinta' didahinya menundukan tubuhnya, wajahnya didekatkan kepada wajah Sakura.

"Ng.. Gaara…" Sakura menguap, rupanya ia tadi tertidur dengan pose berbaring dilantai saat menunggu majikannya diatap sekolah karena pemuda itu ingin ke toilet. Gaara mundur sedikit dan menarik lembut lengan Sakura agar membantu pelayan pribadinya ini duduk.

"Apa aku pergi sangat lama sampai kau tertidur?" Gaara bertanya dengan pandangan meminta maaf. Sakura yang tadi melamun menjadi sedikit tersentak.

"A-Ah tidak," gadis itu menggeleng dengan cepat "Aku hanya lelah saja. Shion-san izin karena neneknya sakit jadi pekerjaanku bagaikan dua kali lipat dirumah (rumah Gaara)" Sakura berusaha menutupi kebohongannya dengan fakta lain, memang itu benar, Shion sedang pergi dan ia menggantikan tugasnya juga tapi sebenarnya ia tertidur bukan karena alasan itu melainkan karena stres.

Sakura tiba-tiba teringat akan kata-kata Gaara beberapa hari lalu setelah mereka pulang dari hari pertama pindah ke Konoha Highschool.

**Flash back**

Gaara langsung menyeret Sakura masuk kamarnya, kamar mereka. Punggung sigadis langsung dihantamkan kedinding, Sakura mengaduh kecil, Gaara tidak mempedulikanya dan menempelkan kedua tangan disisi tubuh Sakura, mengapitnya

"Dengar, Sakura! Jauhi Uchiha brengsek itu!" teriak Gaara.

Sakura menaikan satu alis, "Ehh~ Sasuke-kun kan teman kita ju-" gadis itu menjawabnya dengan polos.

"Dia bukan!" Gaara menyela dengan cepat.

Sakura merasa tidak enak.

'_Gaara-kun benci Sasuke-kun, ya? Aneh'_

'**Yah, diakan sebenarnya…'** inner sakura muncul

'_Sebenarnya apa?'_ Sakura bingung. '_memangnya apa yang salah dengan Sasuke-kun? Dia baik, kok'_

'**Kau memang polos' **inner sakura menghela nafas.

'_Uh~ jangan rahasian dong!'_ Sakura menuntut jawaban.

Inner Sakura diam. Sakura merasa sedikit jengkel, ia merasa percuma lagi bertanya karena tahu inner miliknya memutuskan kontak. Kembali ke kenyataan, Sakura menatap Gaara.

"Tapi kami sebangku, lagipula dia teman pertamaku sejak kita pin-"

"Jangan pernah membantah, Sakura! Ingat, kau pelayanku. Turuti saja apa kata-kataku!" Gaara mengancam Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. Sakura tersentak, walau sudah biasa dengan tatapan itu karena bekerja dua tahun dikediaman Sabaku yang selalu dilontarkan pria berambut sebelum mereka akrab, tapi ia tetap merasa takut. Sakura menggguk lemas.

"Ya" Sakura memandang lantai dengan tatapan sedih.

**End Flash Back**

"Ah, kalau begitu kau istirahat saja Sakura. Biar pekerjaan itu digantikan oleh pelayan lain"

"Ti-tidak usah!" Sakura buru-buru menolaknya. Gaara menatapnya dengan sendu, Sakura merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau menolak kemurahan hati majikannya ini tapi bagaimanapun ia adalah pelayan. Ia seharusnya wajib mengerjakannya tanpa mengeluh, Sakura adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab "Terimakasih, Gaara. Tapi ini sudah tugasku. Lagipula aku tidak mau merepotkan pelayan lain" jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum. Gaara sedikit memerah melihat senyuman gadis berambut pink dihadapannya "Bisa-bisa Kankuro-nii dan Temari-nii mencapku pemalas lagi" gadis itu berkata dengan sedikit bercanda.

"Mereka tidak akan! Aku yang akan menjelaskan, mereka pasti mengerti. Mereka selalu mematuhiku" terang Gaara, nada bicaranya tredengar tegas dan lantang.

Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan tuannya. Dikediaman Sabaku, Gaara memang selalu menjadi seperti kepala keluarga setelah ayahnya, Sabaku no Kazekage wafat. Kakak pertama adalah Sabaku no Temari yang merupakan direktur Sabaku corp, sedangkan kakak kedua Sabaku no Kankuro sedang kuliah di universitas Konoha(sama dengan universitas Itachi), Sabaku no Gaara adalah anak ketiga sekaligus terakhir dikeluarga itu. Seperti ucapan Gaara tadi, Kankuro dan Temari selalu mematuhi apa yang adik mereka katakan, bukan karena ia adalah anak terakhir tapi Sakura tahu bahwa kedua kakak itu mematuhi Gaara karena perasaan takut pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Memang sih ada perasaan persaudaraan diantara mereka, tapi mereka lebih tetap terintimidasi oleh adiknya. Yah, Gaara itu yang paling dewasa diantara mereka juga sih.

Mata jambrud memandang dengan menerawang. Gadis itu tahu adalah kenapa Temari-nii dan Kankuro-nii takut pada adiknya, karena dulu Gaara itu…

"Sakura" ucapan Gaara membawa gadis yang pemuda itu panggil kembali pada kenyataan.

"Hah? Apa?" Sakura kaget.

Pemuda bertato 'cinta' mendesah "Sepertinya kau benar-benar lelah, kau istirahat saja. Setelah pulang, makan lalu tidur"

"Hah, tapi a-" ucapan Sakura yang ingin membatah menjadi batal saat melihat tatapan pemuda dihadapannya, ia tahu arti tatapan itu. Itu berarti perintah dan sangat mutlak, bagaimanapun juga Gaara adalah tuan dan dia pelayan. Dengan enggan gadis itu mematuhinya "Baiklah.."

Gaara duduk disamping Sakura. "Bento hari ini isi apa?" pemuda itu melirik tiga benda berbentuk segi empat disamping Sakura. Benda itu adalah dua kotak bekal dan tentu saja kotak P3K.

Perasaan Sakura yang tadi merasa tidak enak hati langsung pergi begitu saja, ia tersenyum dan memberikan salah satu bento buatannya pada Gaara.

"Pokoknya semuanya makanan favoritmu!" Sakura menjawab dengan ceria. Gaara tersenyum simpul melihat sikap perempuan disebelahnya telah kembali seperti riang, seperti Sakura biasanya, gadis yang ia cintai.

* * *

Gadis berambut merah muda meletakan dua bento yang sudah kosong dilaci mejanya di kelas XII-2, kelasnya dan Gaara. Gadis itu merasa tenang sekalidu sedih melihat bangku sebelahnya kosong.

'_Sasuke-kun'_

Kemudian gadis itu merasa kebelet, matanya melirik jam dinding diatas papan tulis.

'_Masih lima menit lagi sebelum masuk'_

Gadis dengan iris mata emerald itu izin ketoilet pada Gaara, pemuda itu membalas dengan anggukan. Begitu ia ingin keluar kelas, tubuh kekar nan tinggi menghadangnya. Sakura menengok keatas dan menemukan pemuda berambut raven beradu pandang dengannya. Gaara menggertakan giginya saat menyadari siapa pemuda itu. Rivalnya, musuh, pengganggunya.. dia..

"Sa-sasuke-kun" Sakura mengatakannya dengan nada terkejut. Ia merasa sedikit aneh saat perasaan senang yang tiba-tiba muncul menyelimuti dadanya. Tapi perasaan itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah ia mendengar..

"Sakura!" bentakan majikannya.

Sakura menoleh kearah Gaara dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Cepalah ketoilet, waktu istirahat akan segera berakhir" nada suara pria itu kembali lembut.

Sakura memasang ekpresi lega. "Ya" gadis yang luput dari ang luput dari berbisik sebentar ditelinga Sasuke yang luput dari perhatian Gaara,

'_Maaf, Sasuke-kun'_

.. sebelum berlari kearah toilet wanita setelah menyalip kesamping tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap garang kepada Gaara yang telah tesenyum licik. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa penyebab kenapa Sakura menghindarinya adalah majikannya sendiri, ia telah tahu tanpa Sakura atau Gaara bilang bahwa gadis itu adalah pelayan dikediaman Sabaku dari mata-mata yang ia suruh agar menyelidiki asal-usul Sakura karena dia jatuh cin-

'_RALAT! Yang benar adalah karena aku tertarik padanya!' _

Konsekuensi Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan.

'**Ternyata masih denial' **konsekuansi Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

Sasuke mengacuhkan suara didalam hatinya dan berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya, mengacuhkan Gaara juga.

* * *

Sakura tiba ditoilet wanita, ia langsung masuk dan em.. melakukan ritualnya disalah satu wc dari tiga puluh wc yang tersedia. Tidak butuh waktu lama, ia sudah keluar. Matanya yang memandangi lantai terasa gelap akan tiga bayangan yang menghadangnya. Sakura mengangkat kepala, ia melihat tiga siswi yang beberapa hari lalu ditemuinya dikoridor dengan Gaara dan dalang dari penggencetannya.

Gadis berambut merah muda ini memang selalu digencet saat pertama ia masuk, penyebab utamanya adalah pemuda Uchiha. Sakura tidak menanggapi, ia bahkan tidak menceritakannya pada Gaara, baginya ini bukan masalah besar. Sebagian wanita takut padanya karena Gaara selalu disampingnya bagaikan bodyguard tapi Sakura bukan gadis yang selalu bergantung pada seseorang ia bisa menjaga diri dari ancaman pada fangirl Sasuke yang terlalu terobsesi dan nekat sampai menggencetnya.

Dengan malas mata emerald beradu dengan cerulean.

"Apa kabar, Ino-pig?" Sakura menyapa dengan suara bitterly pada orang yang berdiri ditengan apitan dua wanita, orang yang paling ia benci.

"Heh, forehead!" wanita bernama ino berdecak kesal.

"Biar kutebak, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke-kun, kan?" ketiga orang didepan Sakura mendengus "Apa kau tidak bosan membicarakan topic yang sama?" Sakura memutar bola mata bosan.

"Dengar ya, bitch! Sudah berapa kali kami ingatkan jauhi Sasuke kami!" Ami membentak.

"Ya, seharusnya kau ngaca! Kau hanya pelayan si Sabaku itu! Kau bahkan tidak pantas sekolah disini dasar kelas bawah" balas Yuu

"Sa-ku-ra.. kau dengar apa kata mereka" Ino menunjuk kebelakang, kearah dua temannya. "kau ini tidak tahu diri sekali"

"Mendekati Sasuke? Justru aku yang menghindarinya… Sasuke yang mendekatiku!" Sakura balas membentak, kedua tangan ditempatkan dipinggang.

Tiga wanita itu kesal. Ino maju selangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Kau sudah berani rupanya forehead! Padahal dulu kau itu cengeng!"

"Benarkah ino? Kau kenal pelacur ini?" Tanya Ami

"Tentu saja dia ini dulu adik angkatku, tapi orang tua kami bercerai. Dia ini selalu seperti anak anjing yang mengekoriku, tidak punya teman dan selalu digencet orang lain"

"Ahahahah.. payah…" Yuu tertawa dengan sarkastik.

"Ya, ayah dan anak sama-sama menyedihkan." Sakura mendelik saat Ino membawa-bawa ayahnya dimasalh ini "Kau tahu pria itu tolot sekali sampai-sampai perusahaannya bang-"

PLAK!

Mata cerulean membelalak, Ino menghadap kjesmaping karenakan tamparan Sakura, pipi kanan miliknya terlihat merah. Ino memegang pipinya dan menatap emerald dengan kesal. Emerald melotot dengan garang, cerulean tersentak.

"Kau boleh bicara apa saja padaku, tapi jangan pernah membawa-bawa ayah atau rasakan akibatnya!" Sakura mengancam Ino dengan garang, wanita berambut pirang dengan dua temannya mundur kebelakang atas perlakuan gadis dihadapan mereka. Sakura hendak meninggalkan mereka, ia berhenti sejenak didekat pintu.

"Aku dulu memang payah, tapi waktu bisa merubah seseorang" ia melirik Ino dan gengnya "Setidaknya aku bisa bangga pada pilihanku saat perceraian orang tua kita, dari pada seseorang yang memilih karena demi uang" Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura pergi.

Kedua teman wanita berambut kuning takut akan ancaman Sakura dan hanya bisa menatap Ino yang menggenggam kedua tangan dengan geram.

'_Awas, kau forehead! Apapun yang terjadi Sasuke itu milikku!'_

* * *

Disuatu tempat yang tidak diketahui, disebuah rumah besar seperti mansion. Terdengar percakapan disalah satu kamar, kamar itu ditempati oleh beberapa orang yang mengadakan percakapan rahasia.

"Jadi sweeper yang kau suruh itu gagal membunuh si kembar Uzumaki" pria dengan banyak tindikan diwajah berkata pada orang disebelahnya.

"Maaf tuan Pein, tapi ini bukan kesalahan kami, sepertinya ada orang ketiga diantara permasalahan kita dan Yakuza Uzumaki itu, orang itu melindungi salah satu dari anak kembar itu." Orang yang diajak bicara itu mencoba membela diri.

"Apa mungkin dia salah satu bodyguard mereka?" satu-satunya wanita disana dengan memakai bungan mawar kertas dikepala bertanya.

"Saya rasa tidak, menurut informan kami yakuza Uzumaki itu bahkan tidak mengtahui identitas penolong mereka"

"Hem… aku penasaran dengan siapa dia. Dilihat dari cara membunuhnya yang sadis sepertinya ia sangat ahli"

"Well, dia seperti psiko" ucap seorang pria berambut abu-abu

"Ya, seperti kau, Hidan" pria bermasker hitan dan bertudung abu-abu menimpali.

":Diam, Kakuzu! Itu masih lebih baik daripada kau yang mata duitan" Hidan tersinggung.

"Uang adalah segalanya" dengan khidmat pria bernama Hidan menjawab.

"Aku malas mendengar omong kosongmu!" Hidan melengos, Kakuzu mendelik mendengar ejekan pria disebelahnya.

Pein memutar bola mata bosan.

"Diam kalian berdua!" salah satu diantara lima orang diruangan ini membentak. "Seharusnya kita mendiskusikan langkah kita selanjutnya untuk membuat Yakuza Uzumaki itu tunduk dikaki kita! Kita sedang mendiskusikan itu, bukan topik tidak berguna yang kalian bicarakan"

Kakuzu dan Hidan mendelik kepada pemuda remaja berambut merah.

"Sasori benar. Kita harus mengusai yakuza Uzumaki agar kita menjadi tersohor di Konoha, jika kita mengalahkan mereka, terkenal didunia bukanlah masalah lagi" bela Pein.

"Ya, dengan itu kita harus melangkahi Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang menjadi pendukung mereka sejak dahulu" perempuan disana, Konan menambahkan.

"Sekarang kita focus dulu saja pada sikembar anak mereka" ujar Pein

"Jadi apa rencana kita selanjutnya?" Hidan bertanya. Semua orang diruangan menatap pein dengan tatapan focus.

"Semua peralatan sudah aku siapkan,kita hanya perlu menyerang mereka…"

Semua orang diruangan itu tersenyum sadis.

"Apapun resikonya, bukan penghalang bagi kita… yakuza Akatsuki!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Who are you?

Kembali lagiii! Azure Shine disini saudara2! PENGUMUMAN: SAYA CEWEK! Ada review yang bilang om, aduuuuh saya langsung nangis bombay. hikz... *ngiris-ngiris bawang* GOOD BYE UN! WELCOME HOLIDAY! . cekidot!

* * *

Algojo: Maaf yaaa, cerita yang memonopoli NaruHina akan datang di chp 11 nanti

Shinigami-chan;Ya, kasihaan menma. hikz.. -_- itachi ga masuk anggota Akatsuki sama Orochimaru. mereka bukan tokoh antagonis. pemimpin akatsuki cuma enam orang. NaruHina di chp 11 enti

maula007: om? anjriiit! sya cwe. aaaahhhh! *nangis bombay* warna rambut menma keturunan dari ayah Kushina. nanti dimunculin deh orang y di chp lain, mungkin chp 11 ato lebih.

Saras SasuSaku-chan: bukan, akatsuki itu yakuza baru yang belum terkenal. mereka mau mengalahkan yakuza Uzumaki untuk mengusai Konoha buat debut. Gaara? dia itu sedikit kelainan mental dan penyendiri, sedikit seperti anak autis tapi bisa berbahaya karena punya masa lalu gelap yang dikarenakan paman dan ayahnya

Riuda: Akatsuki punya 6 pemimpin, tapi Nagato/pein memang yang paling berkuasa. Akatsuki yakuza baru, mereka mau debut dengan cara ngalahin yakuza uzumaki.

amuto (Guest): dark hinata? udah mulai muncul nih dichap ini. persaingan uzumaki bersaudara masih tiga atu dua chap lagi nanti. sabar yaaa :)

ocha chan: saya juga pusing, sakura maunya sama siapa? poliandri aja aha, kidding ;)

Zaoldyeck13: Un selesai! makasih doa y! moga sya lulus! amin. SakuHina ketemu di chp ini, tapi agak diganggu Gaara. Hinata sudah suka Naruto memang, sama mau adil aja, doal y Menma dapet ciuman Hinata, terus Naruto dapet hati Hinata donk :) tapi lebih ke Naruto soal y dia tokoh utama cowo.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik sayaaaa!

Warning : OOC, lemon, penganiaan anak, pembunuhan dan adegan kekerasan lain

Genre : Hurt/conforn & angst

Pairing: NaruHinaMen(Naruto, Hinata dan Menma), GaaSakuSasu,NejiTen, InoSai

Rated : M

* * *

Chapter 9: Who are you?

Pagi hari dikediaman Hyuga, dua manusia berdiri dipintu masuk rumah besar tradisional jepang yang terbuat dari bamboo dan kayu. Mereka adalah seorang pria paruh baya dan gadis remaja.

"Kau sudah pulang Hinata" Hiashi Hyuuga menyambut anak perempuan pertama miliknya dengan nada datar, tidak perlu ditanyakan karena itu memang sifat pria dia agak takut, tangan kirinya gemetar tapi disembunyikannya dibelakang tangan kanan yang masih digips untuk menutupi. Hinata yang tadi menunduk mengangkat wajahnya, ekpresi malu-malu dan keragu-raguan ia tampilkan.

"Ya, ayah" Hinata menjawab dengan sopan, mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Hiashi terpana dan bingung. _'Anak ini… kembali menjadi Hinata yang biasa?'_

Hinata yang menyadari ayahnya hanya menatapnya dengan kaget merasa heran.

"Um.. ayah?"

"Hn?!" Hiashi tersentak, ia tidak menyadari Hinata menyebutnya 'ayah'. Biasanya pria ini akan membentak jika gadis indigo didepannya menyebut kata itu. Hinata sendiripun tidak menyadari karena kebiasaannya menyebut kata itu walaupun selalu dimarahi.

"Bo-boleh aku ke kamar sekarang?"

"ah, ya" ujar Hiashi singkat

Setelah mendengar izin dari ayahnya, Hinata membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan pria itu sendiri didepan pintu.

'_Hinata… ada apa dengannya?' _Hiashi merasa heran dengan sikap anaknya yang selalu berganti, biasanya ia anak yang lemah dan pemalu lalu kepribadian satu lagi mejadi sadis dan dingin. _'Apa mungkin dia… keribadian ganda?'_ pria berambut coklat panjang inipun kembali berteka-teki tentang anak pertama miliknya.

Gadis berambut indigo itu berjalan dikoridor menuju kamarnya, para pelayan yang melihat kedatangan anak Hyuga pertama kembali bergosip dengan topic celaan tentang gadis itu. Gadis yang digosipkan hanya memandang kedepan dan mengacuhkan bisik-bisik pelayan. Pikirannya hanya terpaku pada kamarnya, sudah beberapa hari ia meninggalkan kamar itu, ia merasa rindu. Pikiran Hinata tidak terlalu resah seperti biasa, ia merasa agak tenang karena kejadian dirumah sakit. Ia senang karena akhirnya mempunyai teman, apalagi dia adalah salah satu anak dari keluarga Uzumaki yang harus dilayani oleh keluarga Hyuga. Hinata tersenyum mengingat Menma teman barunya telah keluarga rumah sakit berbarengan dengannya, Hinata memang sengaja ingin keluar bersama dari rumah sakit dengan menma. Senyumannya semakin melebar kala mengingat bahwa ketika kembali kesekolah besok ia mungkin tidak akan terus sendiri.

'_Kuharap Menma-kun akan mengajakku makan siang bersama besok'_gadis berambut indigo itu berhayal akan masa-masa indah yang mau dilewati dengan teman barunya.

* * *

Hinata keluar dari pintu kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk yang melilit ditubuh rampingnya, ia berjalan ke lemari pakaian untuk mencari seragam sekolah miliknya. Tubuhnya sudah sembuh total, gadis indigo itu bahkan sudah melakukan latihan pagi seperti biasa, ia bisa pergi kembali ke sekolah tas izin ayahnya subuh tadi. Hiashi menyuruh anaknya agar m ujian tingkat yang mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian kenaikan tingkat yang telah diundur akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi. Hinata selalu ragu akan hal itu, tapi anehnya pagi ini ia bahkan tidak memikirkannya, pikirannya melayang pada teman barunya, ia berharap sekolah yang selalu membosankan mejadi lebih menarik, ia juga berdoa agar dirinya yang selalu menyendiri menjadi lebih bersosialisasi.

Latihan pagi tadi berjalan dengan lumayan baik, gadis itu tidak lagi berhenti ditengah-tengah karena kelelahan, ia justru merasa mempunyai banyak energy. Para murid didojo tidak lagi menonton Hinata diparahi oleh Hiashi karena ayahnya bahkan tidak memarahinya seperti biasa, kabar itu beredar dengan cepat sehingga para pelayan yang bergosip anak dirinya sedikit berkurang.

'_Aku bahkan tidak bermimpi buruk seperi biasa, mungkin itu pertanda hal yang baik'_

Azure juga berharap begitu :p

Hinata keluar dari rumahnya, mata perak miliknya menatap bingung pada seorang pria berambut merah yang menunggu dihalaman kediaman Hyuga, tepat disebelah mobilnya yang biasa mengantar dirinya ke sekolah. Pria itu berwajah baby face, kelihatannya ia muda tapi sebenarnya ia bukanlah remaja, mungkin berumur sekitar dua puluh lebih. Pria itu melihat Hinata didepan pintu kayu disalah satu rumah dikediaman Hyuga, dia tersenyum kearah majikan barunya begitu ia menyadari bahwa rumah tempat Hinata keluar adalah rumah induk kediaman ini serta dengan seragam sekolah SMA sebagai tanda bawa ia adalah anak pertama Hiashi Hyuga. Gadis berambut indigo menaikan satu alis, meskipun ia jarang mendapat senyuman tapi entah kenapa ia tidak senang mendapatkannya dari pria ini,

'_Dia..mau apa dia disini?'_

Hinata terkejut saat suara didalam kepalanya yang hilang selama dirumah sakit kembali muncul. Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

Matanya menatap pria berwajah baby face dengan santai, tapi pikirannya melayang-layang dikepala dengan penuh kecurigaan. Hinata berjalan dengan langkah kecil mendekati pria itu. Begitu Hinata sudah didepannya, pria itu membungkuk.

"Nama saya Akasuna Sasori, nona Hinata. Berhubung supir anda telah tiada karena mengalami kecelakaan, saya disini telah ditunjuk oleh Hiasi Hyuga untuk menggantikannya menjadi supir pribadi nona" pria bernama Sosori itu memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"A-ah, tolong angkat kepala anda" Sosori menuruti kata-kata Hinata "Sa-salam kenal" Hinata tersenyum kecil, tapi entah kenapa suara-suara didalam kepalanya seakan enggan membiarkan gadis ini tersenyum, Hinatapun memaksakan senyuman itu untuk sekedar ramah-tamah dengan orang asing. Gadis indigo inipun semakin heran.

'_Memangnya ada apa dengan pria ini?'_ Hinata bertanya didalam hati

Tanpa disangka, suara lain didalam hatinya menjawab _'Dia.. salah satu musuh sensei kita'_

Kedua bola mata gadis berambut indigo inipun membelalak 'S-siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa ada dikepalaku?' Hinata bertanya dengan sedikit menuntut, gadis ini benar-benar penasaran akan suara-suara aneh yang berceloteh dipikirannya sejak ia kelas enam SD.

'_Aku?'_ suara itu malah balas bertanya.

'_Ya, kau!' _

'_Aku… ya? Aku tentu saja adalah ka-'_

"Nona Hinata?" suara Sasori menyela pembicaraan Hinata dengan suara aneh dikepalanya.

'_mu..'_ suara itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sayangnya gadis yang bertanya tadi tidak mendengarnya karena kata-kata Sasori membuatnya kembali akan kenyataan.

"A-ah ya?" Hinata menjawab perkataan Sasori dengan gelagapan akibat kaget.

"Maaf membuyarkan lamunan anda, tapi jika anda terus seperti itu kita akan terlambat karena semakin siang jalanan akan macet" ujar Sasori.

Hinata meminta maaf, Sasori tertawa kecil dan menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, mari kita berangkat nona Hinata" ia membukakan pintu belakang mobil, Hinata masuk tanpa berkata apa-apa, matanya tidak lepas dari baby face supir barunya ini. Sasori menutup pintu dan membuka pinru pengemudi kemudia ditutup lagi saat ia telah masuk. Pria berambut merah itu menyalakan mobil dan keluar pintu gerbang besar dari kediaman Hyuga.

Didalam perjalanan, Sasori menyalakan music dari radio dimobil, sekali-kali pandangannya mengintip kearah kaca kecil ditengah-tengah kursi dibangku depan yang didudukinya. Bibirnya tersenyum bangga melihat majikan dibelakangnya memperhatikan dirinya.

'_Memang tidak ada yang tidak terpikat oleh dari tarikku'_ pria itu semakin melebarkan senyumannya, ia mengira gadis dibelakangnya terpesona dan menatapnya dengan pandangan cinta. **Tapi sebenarnya bukan**_. 'Memberikan senyuman tidak ada salahnya, mumpung sekarang sedang lampu merah' _Sasori menengok kebelakang dan tersenyum manis. Hinata membalas senyumnya, Sasori berkedip jahil. Tidak lama terdengar suara klakson mobil dari belakang, pria itu menatap rambu lalu lintas, warna hijau sudah menyala. Ia pun langsung menatap kembali kearah depan dan melajukan mobil. Matanya menatap kembali kaca kecil di atas samping kursi pengemudi, ia puas ketika melihat Hinata masih meliriknya.

* * *

Hinata menatap Sasori dengan tatapan biasa, pikirannya berbeda dengan keadaan luarnya. Dikepalanya penuh dengan introgasi, ia memperhatikan pria itu dengan seksama dengan curiga. Matanya melayang kepada bibir lelaki itu, ia tidak menyukai senyumannya, ia tidak menyukai wajahnya yang terlihat bangga akan sesuatu. Mata perak beradu pada wajah baby face yang menoleh padanya, bibir pria itu tersenyum.

'_Memuakkan!' _suara lain dibatin Hinata memaki.

Hinata balas tesenyum, senyuman yang penuh arti.

'_Sepertinya aku menemukan korban baru' _ujar suara itu.

Telinga gadis indigo itu tidak terusik oleh bunyi klakson dibelakang, ia terus saja memandang Sasori meski pria itu telah menatap jalan. Senyumannya berubah menjadi seringaian. Tanpa pria yang menjadi supirnya itu sadari, aura membunuh menyebar disekitar majikan barunya.

* * *

Sasori menghentikan mobil saat mereka telah tiba di SMA Konoha, membuka pintu belakang dan menunduk hormat saat gadis berambut indigo keluar.

"Semoga sekolah anda menyenangkan, nona Hinata" ujar Sasori, majikannya membalasnya dengan menunduk.

Hinata melambaikan tangan pada mobil yang mengantarnya tadi, dirinya yang penuh haus darah tadi berganti menjadi cerah ketika menjejalkan kaki kesekolah yang tidak ia telantarkan seminggu lalu akibat kecelakaan.

Mobil yang mengantar Hinata tadi meninggalkan SMA Konoha, diperjalanan sang supir mendengar lagu yang berbeda dari radio dimobil ini, lagu itu berasal dari saku kemeja biru yang dipakainya. Karena tangan kanan tidak diperbolehkan mengganti tugasnya memegar stir mobil, tangan kiri menggantikan tugas itu. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan HP berwarna merah yang pas dengan rambutnya. Matanya melirik layar HP itu, ada panggil dari seseorang bernama 'un' sebagai kode agar menyembunyikan jati diri orang yang memanggil. Wajah Sasori yang easy going menjadi serius.

Sasori menekan gambar gagang telpon berwarna hijau dan mendekatkan benda mungil itu ditelinga kiri. "Ya?"

"Hai, un!" suara pria terdengar ceria menyambut suara kaku Sasori

"Ada apa, Deidara?" Sasori menuntut ingin ke pokok permasalahan.

"Hey! Serius banget, un. Santai dikit,un! Dei kangen ni~h sama danna~ ,un" lawan bicara Sasori di HP berbicara dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku bukan gay! Aku hanya milik para wanita!" Sasori membentak dengan ekpresi yang masih datar.

"Danna jahat, un! Padahal Dei cinta mati dengan dan-"

"Jika tidak ada hal penting aku lebih baik memutuskan telpon, lagipula sebenarnya aku tidak ada waktu menerima telpon karena sekarang aku sedang mengendarai mobil dijalan untuk menjalankan bagian dari misiku" Sasori siap-siap menekan gagang telpon merah di HP.

"Ah! Jangaaaaaaaan, un!" Deidara beteriak dengan panic.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah! Jangan banyak bacot!" Sasori berteriak frustasi oleh rekan dikelompok Yakuza tempat ia bersekongkol.

"B-baiklah danna, walaupun danna selalu jahat Dei tetap mencintaimu, un~" Deidara tetap melancarkan rayuan gombat pada cinta butanya, Sasori seakan ingin muntah -_- poor Sasori.

"Jadi?" Sasori mengertakan giginya. Topeng miliknya yang selalu datar pada pria pecah oleh satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya jengkel setengah mati berkat tingkah gay **pria** ditelpon ini, yap, Deidara.

"Jadi masalahnya begini,un. My danna, my love, my precious, my heart, my red rose, my~" Deidara terus saja melontarkan panggilan manis untuk sang mongkey love -nya, sayangnya pria yang dipuji itu justru merasa tidak senang. Tangan kanannya yang memegang stir menggenggam benda itu dengan erat. Sumpah, jika saja ada seseorang didekatnya ia akan menjadikan manusia malang itu sebagai samsak pelepas kekesalannya. "beautiful, hansome, gourgeous prince's mine. Bagaimana misimu dihari pertama, un?" dengan menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam, akhirnya Deidara menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sasori yang mendengarkanpun sampai menepikan mobil dan tertidur mendengar ocehan panjang Deidara.

"Hah, apa?" Sasori masih belum menangkap apa yang dibicarakan rekannya ditelpon, pikirannya baru saja keluar dari lalaland dimimpinya.

"Aduh~ danna ini~ tadi Dei bilang pada danna, bahwa danna itu my love, my precious, my heart, my-"

"TO THE POINT!" kantung kesabaran Sasori meledak.

"Aduuuuh, tidak perlu teriak-teriak dong, danna~ telinga Dei bisa tuli, un~" Deidara mengeluh, suaranya terdengar kecil, mungkin ia sedang berbicara sambil menjauhkan HP dari telinganya.

'_Rasakan!'_ Sasori mengumpat senang.

"Yah, tapi tidak apa deh kalau danna meledak-ledak begitu, un. Bagaimanapun 'seni adalah ledakaaaan~' un" Deidara bersenandung. Sasori menguap mendengar kalimat yang selalu rekan gay ini katakan.

"Sudahlah..huaam.. apa yang tadi kau… huuaam.. katakan?" Tanya Sasori, sesekali ia menguap mengucapkannya. "Dan jangan BASA-BASI lagi!" Sasori kembali membentak.

"Baiklah danna-ku~" Deidara akhirnya ciut, walaupun nada bicaranya masih dalam menggoda mode on. Sasori akhirnya bisa mendesah lega "Bagaimana misi hari pertamamu, un?"

Wajah Sasori kembali serius, wajah yang ditunjukan jika ia bekerja. "Baik, sangat. Aku bisa menyusup masuk kediaman Hyuga dengan berdalih sebagai supir baru nona Hinata, anak dar-"

"Siapa Hinataaaaaa? Danna selingkuuuuuh!" Deidara berteriak, menyela kata-kata Sasori. Sasori mejauhkan HP dari telinga.

'_Oh, tidak!'_ Sasori menepuk dahinya dengan tangan kanan. Deidara kembali mengoceh.

"Danna jahaaaaat! Padahal ada Dei disiniiii! Dasar maniak poliandriiiiii!"

"Apa maksudnya poliandri? Kau kira aku cewek? Lagipula bagaimanapun juga Hinata itu nama cewek!" Sasori kesal,dia merasa tidak terima, ia dan Deidara beradu mulut seperti biasa. Tidak memakan waktu lama, Sasori merasa tenggorokannya sakit akibat teriak, dengan kasar ia menekan tombol gagang telpon merah. Tidak memperdulikan protes Deidara karena memaksa memutuskan panggilan.

Sasori mengambil nafasnya dengan tidak teratur. HP merah tadi dilempar kasar ke jok sebelah kemudian menghidupkan mobil lagi.

'_Sialan Deidara! Berbicara dengannya selalu menghabiskan nafasku!'_ Sasori mendumel. _'Sudahlah, yang jelas misi pertama yaitu mentargetkan Hyuga sedang berjalan, anak Hiashi ternyata bukan masalah, ini semua berkat ketampananku' _Sasori membanggakan diri _'Tinggal memperoleh kepercayaan para Hyuga dan aku bisa membunuh Hiashi diam-diam. Ini akan mudah berkat keahlian aktingku, ehehehehe..'_Setelah berbatin sambil bernarsis ria, pria dengan niat buruk inipun pulang kembali menuju kediaman Hyuga.

* * *

Dikoridor, hati gadis berambut indigo merasa dag-dig-dug menunggu teman barunya, Menma. Hinata mendesah saat ia ingat Menma belum berada disekolah dijam-jam sepagi ini, meskipun ia penyendiri tapi bukan berarti dia kuper. Ia tahu tentang ke-empat **Dewa sex** disekolah ini yang sangat popular dan selalu bersama, jika Sasuke sang leader tidak datang, ke-tiga temannya juga tidak akan muncul. Mereka sangat setia kawan? Well, jika dalam hal buruk jawaban dari Azure(penulis loooh) adalah 'ya'.

Dengan langkah lemas tokoh utama inipun kembali berjalan untuk memasuki kelasnya, tanpa melihat seorang berlari kearahnya.

"Ayo Gaara! Cepat!" gadis berambut merah mudah berlari dengan kepala menatap belakang, kearah majikan dirumahnya.

Lelaki yang disebut Gaara hanya mendesah melihat tingkah pelayannya yang selalu bersemangat, apalagi dipagi hari. Dengan terpaksa ia mempercepat langkahnya. Mata jade miliknya tersentak melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo didepan Sakura. "Sakura, lihat kedepan!" Gaara memperingati Sakura,

"Eh?" pelayan dari lelaki berambut merah tadi bingung.

-tapi terlambat.

BRUK!

"Aw!"

"Kyaa!"

Kedua gadis yang bertabrakan sama-sama berteriak kesakitan.

Gaara tergesa-gesa menghampiri Sakura, ia membungkukan tubuhnya mendekati wajah pelayan miliknya yang terduduk dilantai "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" ia berkata dengan nada khawatir, matanya yang biasanya tajam terlihat sedih.

Sakura menatap pandangan Gaara padanya dan menggelengkan wajahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja" senyuman ditampilkan untuk menghilangkan perasaan khawatir majikan sekaligus sahabatnya.

Gaara mendesah lega dan mengulurkan tangan, membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Sa..kura?" Gaara dan Sakura menengok mendengar suara kecil menyebut nama pelayan miliknya dan dirinya. Mata emerald membelalak.

"Hi..nata?" Sakura mengatakannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Gaara ikut tersentak. Pikirannya melayang akan memori lama sebelum mereka bersekolah di SMA ini.

"Siapa dia?" Gaara yang masih berumur 15 tahun bertanya, cowok ini sedang terduduk diranjang kamarnya sambil menghentikan kegiatannya mengutak-atik laptop seperti biasa. Seperti biasa pula, ditemani oleh pelayan pribadi miliknya. Cewek berambut merah muda, satu-satunya manusia yang bebas bergerak santai disampingnya.

"Eh?" cewek yang kita bicarakan ini bingung akan perkataan majikannya

"Anak kecil yang ada diliontinmu" Gaara menunjuk liontin yang bertengger didada Sakura. "kalian terlihat.."

"Akrab? Tentu saja!" Sakura menyela perkataan Gaara. Ia membuka liontin segi empat miliknya, disana hanya ada tiga orang, pria paruh baya, dirinya saat kecil dan anak kecil lain berambut indigo. Mereka sama-sama terlihat bahagia. Sakura memandang foto itu dengan rindu, kemudian ia menutupnya dan memandang Gaara " Ini Hinata, dia adalah **sahabat **milikku yang berharga melebihi apapun!" Sakura menjelaskannya dengan wajah yang sangat ceria.

Gaara 15 tahun cemberut medengar pengakuan pelayannya, ia merasa sangat **cemburu** pada gadis kecil yang diakui sebagai sahabat Sakura.

'_Hinata… maksudnya Hinata sahabat sejak kecil miliknya yang selalu Sakura bicarakan?"_

'**Hem.. ya. Seperti tidak salah lagi jika melihat ekpresi cherry kita. Tapi tenang saja, dia bukan rival. Bagaimanapun dia adalah perempuan'**

'_Benar juga, jadi saingan kita tidak bertambah…'_

'_**Tetap si-Uchiha brengsek itu!' **_Sukaku dan Gaara berkata bersamaan.

Sesaat setelah Gaara kembali akan kenyataan, ia melihat Sakura dan gadis berambut indigo yang bernama Hinata sedang menganga.

"Hinata! kau Hinata. kan?" itu bukan pertanyaan. "Aku yakin kau Hinata!"

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat sahabatnya yang telah lama tidak ia temui tanpa kontak satupun berdiri dihadapannya.

'_Ini.. nyata? Dia benar-benar Sakura?' _Hinata terperangah. Suara-suara yang selalu menghantui kepala Hinata merasa tidak senang.

'_Sial! Kenapa… gadis ini harus kembali?'_ suara itu mengumpat kesal tanpa disadari Hinata.

Mata perak membulat begitu merasakan tubuh hangat menyelimutinya. "Kau Hinata! kau pasti Hinata! Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi!" Hinata masih terpaku, Sakura meneteskan air mata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Akhirnya aku bisa memenuhi janjiku!"

Mata Hinata menerawang begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura. Ingatan malu lalu menyelimuti pikirannya. Dirinya dan Sakura kecil saat tertawa-tawa bersama, bermain, bercerita dan juga berlari-lari dengan riang. Ingatan itu membuat air mata Hinata mengalir.

"Sakura…chan?" Gadis berambut indigo ini berusaha memastikan bahwa perempuan didepannya bukanlah ilusi.

"Ya, ini aku!" Sakura meng-iyakan sambil tersenyum. Tangannya terulur kearah Hinata, Hinata mengambil tangan itu dan berdiri. Mereka tersenyum sambil memandang wajah masing-masing.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Tentu saja, dan kita tidak akan pernah lagi! Ayo kita sama-sama berjanji!"

Hinata dan Sakura kecilpun saling mengaitkan jari kelingking.

Kedua tangan Sakura melingkar dipinggang Hinata, gadis didepannya membalasnya dengan melingkarkan kedua tangan dipunggung Sakura. Mereka berpelukan penuh haru. Tiba-tiba insting gelap Hinata merasakan ada aura membunuh, ia mengintip disela-sela rambut merah muda Sakura. Satu senti dibelakang mereka, ada satu lelaki yang memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam. lelaki itu berambut merah darah dengan kantung mata tebal disekitar dua matanya. Rambutnya mengingatkannya akan supir barunya, tapi Hinata tidak merasakan perasaan tidak suka padanya seperti pada Sasori. Hinata menyadari lelaki itu menghentakkan bibirnya. Mata jade miliknya terlihat mengancam.

'_**Lepaskan. Sakura. Kami. Brengsek!' **_ batin Sukaku dan Gaara menggeram, mereka menekankan semua kata-katanya.

Hinata mengerti akan isyarat lelaki itu, biasanya orang lain akan takut dan langsung mematuhi, tapi Hinata bukanlah orang lain. Tidak ada perasaan takut dibenaknya, ia tidak menuruti ancaman Gaara, ia hanya bertanya kepada Sakura dengan nada terbata-bata seperti biasa.

"Siapa lelaki berambut merah itu, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura melepas pelukan dan menoleh kearah pandangan sahabat kecilnya. Ia melihat Gaara yang terlihat kesal, ia merasa takut dan menyadari sesuatu penyebab kenapa majikannya kesal. Gaara tidak suka diacuhkan olehnya. Ia mendekati Gaara dan meminta maaf sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"M-maafkan aku. Gaara. Aku tidak berniat me-" Sakura mencoba meminta maaf dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Tidak perlu! Bagaimanapun juga dia itu sahabatmuyang **berharga melebihi apapun**" Gaara menyela, Sakura memandangi majikannya dengan tatapan takut, tubuhnya merasa menciut melihat pandangan sangar dari lelaki dihadapannya. "Jadi wajar kau mengacuhkan aku, orang yang hanya majikan bagimu!"

"Ayolah, Gaara. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" Sakura memelas

'_Cium saja dia, dan dia pasti tidak akan marah lagi!'_ inner Sakura tiba-tiba nongol

'_Diam, inner! Kau sama sekali tidak membantu!'_ Sakura berusaha mengusir inner miliknya dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir ayam.

'_Cha! Aku tahu kau juga sebenarnya sangat ingin. Bagaimanapun juga majikanmu ini sangat__** hot**__ seperti Sasuke-kun itu loooooh!'_ inner Sakura sedang ber-fangirl mode on.

'_Sekali lagi kau ber-fangirl mode, aku akan minta cerai!'_ ancam Sakura

'_Kita tidak menikah, bodoh!' _inner memaki.

'_Oh, iya ya!'_ balas Sakura lemot _'Sudahlaaaaaah… pergi sana!'_ Sakura berteriak frustasi.

'_Saku-chan jahaaaaaat! Kita ceraaiiii!' _Inner Sakura berlari sambil nangis bombay.

Sakura sweatdrop.

Kembali ke lap- alias ke cerita.

Sakura mencoba menenangkan amarah Gaara, ia berusaha merayunya dengan berbagai ajakan dan kata-kata manis. Hinata yang melihat pemandang didepannya merasa mereka berdua seperti seorang ibu yang mencoba menghibur anaknya yang ngambek . Ia merasa sedikit geli, tapi perasaan itu segera ditepis kala ia merasa tidak suka melihat raut wajah kesusahan dari sahabat lamanya.

'_Kurang ajar, beraninya dia menyusahkan Sakura-chan!'_ bantin Hinata yang selalu bersih dari pikiran kotor melontarkan umpatan kesal yang murni dari dirinya, bukan suara lain yang bertempat tinggal dipikirannya.

"Gaara, aku benar-benar minta maaaaaf" Sakura mencoba berlagak centil. Tapi percuma, Gaara masih tetap dengan mata garangnya.

Gaara mendorong Sakura, Sakura jatuh kelantai dengan pantat menyentuh keramik biru duluan. Hinata kaget melihat perlakuan kasar pria berambut merah. Gadis yang terjatuh ia mengaduh kecil, pria berambut merah, Gaara merasa tidak perduli, amarah lebih mengkonsumsinya. Ia melangkah menuju kelas dan menubruk keras bahu Hinata saat gadis itu berlari panic hendak mendekati Sakura. Memang ini salahnya, tapi sekali lagi amarah terlalu menghasut Gaara, ia mendelik dengan pandangan mematikan yang selalu bisa membuat semua orang ketakutan.

Tapi ia justru mendapat respon diluar dugaan, Hinata balas menatap Gaara dengan mata peraknya yang terlihat kosong, tapi Gaara bukan orang yang bisa dikelabui apalagi dalam hal-hal yang menyangkut dunia gelap. Ia membaca ada maksud haus darah yang mengancamnya dikedua tatapan perak itu, mata itu perlahan mengeras menjadi pandangan buas, tubuhnya bergidik menerima aura membunuh yang besar yang hanya ditujukan dan diketahui oleh dirinya, keringat dingin mengucur deras didahi.

'_Ga-gadis ini..'_ perasaan takut sampai bersarang dibatin Gaara.

Tiba-tiba hawa membunuh yang menyesakkan tadi menghilang dalam sekejap saat gadis itu tidak memandangi Gaara lagi. Gadis tadi menunduk kearah Sakura yang masih terduduk dilantai, Gaara memperhatikan sahabat sejak kecil milik Sakura membantu pelayannya berdiri.

Melihat adegan tadi, Gaara berpikir bahwa gadis tadi pasti sangat lihai menyembunyikan nafsu membunuh miliknya, Sakura bahkan tidak menyadari aura membunuh yang kelewat sangat mematikan itu. Hal itu hanya berselang beberapa menit, tapi cukup membuat Gaara yang bahkan sudah biasa akan hal-hal berdarah ini merasa pergi ke dunia kematian.

'_Gadis ini… bukan gadis biasa… bahkan lebih…' _Gaara mengintrogasi.

Batinnya merasa kuat akan aura membunuh yang diterimanya tadi, tapi tubuhnya tidak. Gaara membuang muka dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

'**Jangan sampai mencari masalah dengan gadis itu'** Sukaku memberi warning pada sang host.

'_Apa? Kau __**juga**__ takut, kukira ka-'_ Gaara membelalakkan matanya.

'**Dia ****sangat**** berbahaya!' **

Mendengar kata 'sangat', Gaara diam-diam menelan ludah. Biasanya Sukaku adalah orang yang menyukai tantangan dan haus darah, tapi ini… dia… menyuruh menghindari masalah dengan Hinata?! Bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya monster didalam dirinya bertingkah seperti ini.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata telah kembali menjadi Hinata biasa, ia memandangi sahabatnya dengan khawatir.

Melihat tatapan khawatir dari sahabat **berharga melebihi apapun **miliknya, Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata" Hinata mendesah lega dan membantu sahabatnya berdiri. Setelah membersihkan belakang rok hitam miliknya dari debu, ia melihat majikannya yang telah jauh didepan.

"Ah! Gaara! Tunggu!" Sakura berteriak, Gaara tidak peduli dan terus berjalan. Gadis itu berdumel dan menatap Hinata. "Maaf Hinata-chan, aku harus menyusul Gaara"

"Ah, ya. Baiklah" Hinata meng-iyakan sambil tersenyum. Kedua tangan disembunyikan dibelakang, dua tangan itu mengepal.

Sakura meminta maaf lagi sambil menunduk, kemudia berlari kencang mengejar Gaara.

Hinata sendiri dikoridor karena bagaimanapun ini masih lumayan pagi, jadi para murid masih sedikit yang datang. Dia memandangi punggung Sakura, bibirnya tersenyum lembut.

'_Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu Sakura-chan lagi, aku senang sekali!'_ Hinata bersorak riang.

Matanya tidak lepas dari Sakura, gadis itu masih berlari dikoridor panjang, tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan terlihat kembali memasang ekpresi memelas sambil memohon pada pria yang disebut Gaara. Mata Hinata berubah dingin, wajahnya menjadi datar.

'_Dia seperti ingin memonopoli Sakura-chan, lebih baik kubunuh dia' _seringai liar kembali muncul. Sekejap, seringaian itu sirna, digantikan oleh mulut yang menganga. Kedua bola mata perak Hinata membelalak ngeri_. 'A-apa yang kupikirkan? Membunuh? Sejak kapan aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu?'_

Hinata memegang kepala dengan kedua tangan disisi kanan-kiri. Kedua tangan itu meremas frustasi rambut indigo miliknya.

'_Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!'_ ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala_. 'aku tidak berpikir begitu! Ini bukan aku! Bukan!'_ Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

'_Heh!' _Suara lain dibatinnya muncul, ia menyeringai seperti sesuatu yang paling diinginkannya sudah berada ditelapan tangan_. 'Kukira gadis itu akan menjadi halangan, tapi kalau begini justru dia lebih berguna! Ahahahahha!'_

Hinata masih dengan batinnya yang tidak mau mengakui pikiran buruk tadi, ia tidak menyadari ada suara lain sedang tertawa disana. Berkali kali kata 'tidak' menyelimutinya batinnya, tidak disadari pula bahwa kata itu keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Wajah gadis indigo ini menjadi pucat, keringat turun didahinya.

'A_ku terlalu kesal, aku harus mencoba menenangkan diri'_ gadis ini menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya, ia merasa lebih santai, tawa didalam hatinyapun menghilang. Hinata berpikir _'aku harus meminta maaf pada cowok bernama Gaara tadi'_ kaki-kaki ramping Hinata menuntun menuju kelas

* * *

Dikelas, Hinata duduk dibangkunya, sebangku dengan Gaara yang duduk dibelakang Sakura. Hinata dan Sakura saling bercakap-cakap. Gaara sudah tidak mengkompromi lagi, ia mencoba mengerti akan keadaan Sakura yang sangat merindukan sahabatnya yang tidak ada kontak selalu lima tahun. Hinata menjelaskan penyebab kenapa ia terpaksa memutuskan kontak, Sakura mengerti, bagaimanapun juga ini bukan salah sahabatnya tapi ayahnya, ia selalu percaya Hinata pasti tidak akan melupakannya dan itu memang benar.

Waktu berlalu, para gang Dewa Sex memasuki kelas dengan jeritan para siswi dibelakang mereka. Sasuke merasa heran kenapa cewek yang disu- *Sasuke's glare to Azure* oke, oke! Cewek yang membuat Sasuke tertarik bisa akrab dengan cewek indigo penyendiri, Narutopun takjub melihat bawahannya yang selalu menunduk malu bisa tersenyum bahagia, Menma tersenyum melihat senyuman Hinata, sedangkan Neji merasa tidak perduli walau didalam hatinya ia merasa lebih baik melihat sepupunya tidak terus menyendiri. Sasuke berjalan menuju bangku kosong disebelah Sakura, teman-temannya mengikuti dan pergi kebangku masing-masing yang berletak berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

Sapaan selamat pagi dari Gaara pada Sasuke adalah death glare, Hinata berkata dengan menunduk malu-malu, dan Sakura menyapa Sasuke dengan riang "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke kaget, biasanya majikan gadis ini menyuruh pelayannya mengacuhkan dia, pria itu akan membentak jika Sakura mencoba berbicara dengannya. Tapi, sekarang… kenapa?

"O-ohayo, Sakura"

"Ayo duduk!" gadis bermakota sakura itu menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong disebelahnya. Sasuke menuruti Sakura, mata onixnya melirik pada rivalnya, Gaara masih memasang death glare padanya, tapi ia belum juga membentak Sakura.

_'Aneh'_ batin Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura yang berbunga-bunga , gadis disebelahnya biasanya memang tipe periang tapi ia terlihat lebih bahagia dari biasanya.

"Ada sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eh, apa?" Sakura bingung.

"Kau terlihat lebih bahagia, dan aku tidak tahu bahwa kau akrab dengan Hinata" Sasuke menjelaskan, pandangannya tetap tertuju pada Sakura seakan tidak mau dipalingkan.

Gaara merasa muak melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang saling berpandangan. Ia meremas kayu dibawah meja dengan niat mengahancurkan benda malang itu. Hinata menyadarinya, tapi ia tidak perduli.

"Iya, tentu saja kami saaaaangat akrab! Hinata dan aku adalah sahabatku sejak kecil!" Sakura menjawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Melihat senyum Sakura, Sasuke merasakan jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat, wajahnya merona.

**'Sekarang masih mau coba mengelak bahwa kau tidak menyukainya?' **Konsekuensi Sasuke menyindir pemiliknya.

_'Diaaamm!' _ Sasuke berteriak mengusir konsekuensinya. Konsekuensi Sasuke pergi.

Bel masuk berbunyi, guru Genma masuk dan memulai pelajaran Bahasa jepang. Tidak lama, dua pelajaran tekah berlalu, waktu istirahat tiba. Menma mengajak teman barunya untuk makan siang bersama dia, kakak kembar dan gengnya kekantin. Hinata terlihat sangat senang, ia melirik sahabat sejak kecil miliknya dengan pandangan berharap agar ikut bergabung juga. Sakura menatap Gaara dengan puppy eyes andalannya, Gaara kalah telak, ia terpaksa setuju. Sasuke menyeringai.

Dikantin, mereka duduk dimeja makan khusus untuk mereka dipojok. Sasuke duduk disebelah Sakura, Gaara duduk disebelah Hinata, Naruto disebelah Sasuke dengan Menma disebelahnya, Neji disebelah Hinata. Gaara dan Sasuke duduk dengan saling menghadap, Hinata dan Sakura, Menma dan Naruto, Neji tidak menghadap siapa-siapa, hanya ada tujuh kursi yang mengelilingi meja panjang kantin.

Sakura yang diliputi kesenangan terus mengoceh tentang keadaannya dan temannya, Hinata yang mendengarkan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sambil terus tersenyum. Diam-diam sang kembar alias tuan dari gadis tadi terus memandangi salah satu anak buahnya tanpa melewatkan berbagai ekpresi dari targetnya.

_'Hinata terlihat manis jika tersenyum seperti itu'_ Menma berbatin.

_'Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Hinata tersenyum bahagia seperti itu, sejak ibunya meninggal waktu kecil'_ Naruto memandangi Hinata terang-terangan, kemudian ia tersenyum lembut karena tertular senyuman anak buahnya. Hal ini tentu tidak luput dari pandangan Menma.

_'Baru kali ini aku melihat sibodoh ini tersenyum seperti itu, apalagi pada cewek. Biasanya ia hanya tersenyum seperti itu pada geng kita, aku, ayah dan ibu' _ Menma melihat kakak kembarnya ikut dalam pembicaraan Hinata dan Sakura. Terlihat Naruto lebih memfokuskan pembicaraan pada Hinata, ia tertawa melihat tingkah malu-malu Hinata dan terus membujuk gadis itu agar bercerita lebih tentang dirinya saat kecil dengan Sakura. Sibodoh itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketertarikan pada gadis berambut indigo disana, Sasuke, Neji dan adik kembarnya langsung menyadari. Teman-teman dikelas inipun merasa kaget pada sikap salah satu Dewa sex disekolah karena berbicara pada 'si penyendiri', terutama fangirl Naruto, mereka tidak suka akan Hinata. Mereka berbisik-bisik disertai makian.

"Aneh.. kenapa Naru-chan bisa dekat-dekat dengan gadis penyendiri itu?"

"Sepertinya ia akrab dengan sipenyihir Sakura itu"

"Iiih.. setelah Sasu, penyihir itu bahkan menghasut budaknya(Hinata) untuk merayu Naru. Dasar gadis pelacur!"

"Iya, dasar iblis berwajah malaikat! Lihat saja tuh sipenyendiri itu, bertingkah sok malu-malu didepan Naru-ku agar mencuri perhatiannya. Si pelacur itu pasti sudah mencuci otaknya"

"Dua serangga penganggu itu sepertinya harus diberi pelajaran!"

Para fans Sasuke dan Naruto mengagguk.

Sasuke memperhatikan buruannya(Sakura) yang asyik bercerita, ia mengambil kesempatan ini dengan merangkul pundaknya. Gaara bergeming, lelaki itu meluncurkan tinjunya menuju wajah target(Sasuke). Dengan tenang, tangan kiri lelaki bermodel pantat ayam itu menarik lengan orang yang duduk disebelahnya. Naruto terseret mendekati sahabatnya, wajahnya menutupi wajah Sasuke. Gaara tidak bisa menghentikan tinjunya, Sasuke tersenyum menang sambil menutup kedua mata, Naruto berteriak begitu tahu alasan kenapa teme-nya menyeret dia, matanya membelalak begitu bogem mentah Gaara mau menghantam wajah rubahnya.

"Aaaaa!" reflek lelaki itu menutup kedua mata. Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Neji dan Menma hendak tertawa, sebelum…

Tangan putih nan halus menghentikannya.

Naruto masih memejamkan mata, beberapa menit kemudia ia merasa heran karena tidak ada rasa sakit menyambut wajahnya. Satu mata cerulean terbuka, dengan kaget ia membuka mata satunya lagi.

Hinata menghentikan kepalan tangan Gaara dengan satu tangan, tepat didepan wajah Naruto. Semua yang melihat menjadi terpana. Hinata menatap Gaara.

"Jangan.. sakiti Naruto-kun" ia mengatakan hal ini dengan pelan. Hanya Gaara, Sakura, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto dan Menma yang menyadari nada mengancam dikata-kata itu, begitu pula pandangan Hinata yang berubah menjadi dingin. Hinata meremas tangan Gaara, Gaara menepis tangannya dari genggaman Hinata. Sekilas, Naruto melihat memar merah berbentuk tangan disana. Gaara meringis kecil untuk menyembunyikan sakit ditangan kanannya.

Sakura menyadari majikannya kesakitan, tapi ia memilih diam. Ia menyoraki Hinata untuk menghilangkan keheningan.

"Wow, kau hebat, hinata! Bisa menghentikan pukulan Gaara! Hebat banget!"

Hinata sedikit kaget, kemudian ia menunduk malu-malu mendengar pujian Sakura. "Ah, ti-tidak masalah"

"Wow! Ya, kau hebat Hinata-chan!" Naruto ikut nimbrung pada pembicaraan. "kau pasti bisa membalaskan dendamku pada teme disini" Naruto hendak menjitak Sasuke, lelaki itu ngeles. Naruto naik darah. "Sialan kau, teme! Biarkan aku balas dendam!"

"Berisik, kau seperti bocah saja" ejek Sasuke.

"Sial! Ini salahmu, memangnya aku tamengmu?"

"Memang" Sasuke menjawab datar. Naruto dan Sasuke adu mulut. Sakura sedikit terkekeh.

"Hn" Neji menyeruput minuman(tebak aja deh, Neji sukanya minum apa?) pesanannya.

Menma melirik Hinata. "Kau cepat sekali, Hinata"

"Te-terima kasih" Hinata semakin menunduk.

"Mungkin kita bisa mengadu keterampilan kita dalam martial art" Menma nyengir dengan sangat bersemangat, ia memukulkan tangan kanan dan disembut oleh tangan kiri yang membungkusnya.

Hinata mengangkat kedua tangan disepan muka dan menggoyangkan kekanan-kiri dengan panic. "Ti-tidak mungkin. Level Menma-kun jauh diatasku"

"Hn, bisa bonyok dia kalau dia adu denganmu" Neji menimpali "Soalnya kalau kau bertarung kau lupa daratan, tidak akan berhenti sampai lawanmu pingsan" Hinata semakin pucat.

"Hinata-chan kuat, kok!" suara riang ikut bebicara. Semua melirik kearah Sakura "lagipula jika ada yang terluka, aku siap mengobati kalian~" Sakura mengacungkan kotak P3K yang selalu bersamanya. Semua tersenyum, Sasuke dan Naruto menghentikan adu mulutnya. Naruto duduk kembali ke bangkunya. Suasana kembali hangat berkat sikap riang Sakura, semua kembali bercakap-cakap.

Tidak disadari, waktu pulang telah tiba. Semua berpamitan. Hinata dan Sakura melambaikan tangan sebelum masuk kemobil yang mengantar mereka masing-masing.

* * *

TOBE CONTINUED

Saya janji deh, chapter selanjutnya gax akan lama. sueer! :)


	10. Surprise!

Yumi Murakami: NaruHina ada didikit di chp ini, tapi yang lebih banyak mungkin di chp 11

Algojo: Nih, chap baru. moga suka!

Zaoldyeck13: Deidara? wakakakaka.. mau kubiat SasoDei itu sebagai pelawak di cerita ini. Sosori yang narsis vs Deidara gay. Gaara taku dgn Hinata, itu sih keharusan soal y ini cerita dipusatkan pada Hinata, tentu saja ia harus jadi terkuat. uhuY! Ahahahha.. tenang aja, Hinata gx akan biarkan wajah yayang masa depannya bonyok. Sasori? hem.. mungkin ia akan lama mati, Azure belum bisa membiarkan dia mati dulu.

Guest: SakuHina teman sejak kecil, mereka berpisah karena Saku pindah. Hinata baru tahu Saku sekelas dan pindah sekolah di chp 9 karena ia kecelakaan n terus di RS. mAKASIH udah suka cerita iniii :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Jika Naruto milik saya, nama komiknya bukan lagi 'Naruto' tapi 'Sasuke'. waakakaka :)

Warning : OOC, lemon, penganiaan anak, pembunuhan dan adegan kekerasan lain

Genre : Hurt/conforn & angst

Pairing: NaruHinaMen(Naruto, Hinata dan Menma), GaaSakuSasu,NejiTen, InoSai

Rated : M

* * *

Chapter 10: Surprise!

Saat waktu pulang, Hinata berjalan kearah sahabatnya.

"Sa-sakura-chan"

Sakura melirik Hinata, Gaara berdiri disebelahnya. "Ada apa, Hinata-chan?"

"Um.. anu.." Hinata memainkan dua jari telunjuknya.

Gaara kesal oleh sikap sahabat Sakura yang membuang-buang waktu. "Cepatlah bicara! Jangan lelet begitu!"

Gaara membentak, Hinata terkejut, Sakura mendelik.

"Gaara"

Gaara membuang muka. "Maaf"

Sakura tersenyum pada Gaara, kemudian melirik Hinata. "Jadi, ada apa Hinata-chan?"

"Anuu.. hari ini ujian kenaikan tingkat. Maukah kau ke rumahku? Aku akan bersemangat jika Sakura-chan mendukungku" Hinata menunduk.

Wajah Sakura berbunga-bunga. "Tentu saja aku akan mendukungmu!" Sakura menggenggam tangan Hinata, tangan lain menggenggam Gaara. "Ayo pergi!" dengan semangat, gadis bermahkota bunga sakura itu menyeret dua orang disisi kanan-kiri.

Hinata hanya tertawa. _'inilah Sakura-chan'_

Gaara mendesah pasrah melihat punggung pelayannya yang menyeret dirinya.

Sasori menunggu majikanya diluar mobil, matanya menemukan gadis indigo diseret oleh gadis berambut pink dengan seorang cowok berwarna rambut sama dengannya. Ia membelalak saat mengetahui siapa pria itu.

'_Gaara? Dia sekolah disini juga?'_ ia langsung tahu begitu melihat seragam sekolah sang pemuda.

Tiga orang itu berdiri didepan mobil Hinata. Sasori membungkuk pada Hinata. "Halo, nona-nona. Nona Hinata, bagaimana sekolahnya?" Sasori menyapa para perempuan., **hanya** para perempuan.

"Ba-baik, Akasuna-san" jawab Hinata.

"Panggil saja saya Sasori, nona Hinata" supir itu tersenyum setelah mengangkat kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Sasori-san"

Gaara tersentak.

"Akasuna… Sasori.." ujar Gaara dengan suara kecil.

Sasori melirik Gaara. "Lama tidak jumpa, Gaara" ia memasang ekpresi datar, soalnya Gaara cowok.

"Hn" Gaara mencoba tidak mencari topic pembicaraan dengan pemuda didepannya.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kami sepupuan" Sasori menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sambil mengedipkan mata genit pada gadis itu. Sayang sekali tidak mempan, Sakura membalasnya dengan tersenyum sebagai sekedar ramah-tamah.

'_Hem.. cowok ini lumayan, tapi masih kalah dengan panda-chan dan Sasuke-kyuuuun~' _inner Sakura menilai Sasori sambil menjilat lolipop.

'_Harus berapa ratus kali aku bilang? berhenti berfangirl mode!' _

Inner Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sakura, kemudian ia kembali menjilat lolipop. Sakura mendesah lega melihat inner-nya kembali diam.

Sakura, Hinata dan Gaara pergi menuju kediaman Hyuga. Diperjalanan, Sasori terus saja merayu Sakura dan Hinata. Dua gadis itu menimpali dengan pura-pura tertarik, Sasori baru diam saat ia akhirnya menyadari death glare milik Gaara saat ia terus saja merayu pelayannya. Mobil itu akhirnya memasuki kediaman Hyuga. Setelah meninggalkan Sasori, mereka menuju ruang tamu. Para pelayan menatap tidak percaya pada dua orang berseragam dan terlihat seumuran dengan nona/tidak dianggap oleh mereka membawa teman kerumah. Biasanya Hinata tidak pernah, mereka tahu dia tidak punya teman.

Gaara dan Sakura duduk di ruang tamu, Hinata menyediakan teh dan beberapa cemilan untuk teman-temannya. Sebelum Hinata ijin untuk mengganti baju karate putih miliknya, Gaara memperingati Hinata.

"Hyuga"

"Ah, panggil aku Hinata saja" Hinata kaget, baru kali ini majikan sahabatnya (Sakura juga sudah bercerita tentang pekerjaan dan hubungannya dengan Gaara) berbicara padanya.

Gaara tidak menanggapi. "Lebih baik kau jauhi Sasori"

Sakura menengok kearah Gaara, membelakangi Hinata. "Gaara, kau tidak boleh begitu. Tadi Sasuke-kun, lalu Sasori-san" Sakura berpikir Gaara tidak suka Sasori karena ia menggodanya, majikannya selalu membenci semua lelaki yang menggerayanginya.

Gaara menatap serius pada Hinata, gadis indigo itu tahu, peringatan Gaara bukan karena rasa cemburu melainkan karena ada hal yang tidak beres akan pria berwarna rambut sama dengannya. Gaara melihat ekpresi sahabat milik pelayannya berubah, matanya kosong tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan, tapi bibirnya… menyeringai sadis. Pemuda bertato 'cinta' memucat.

'_Dia..'_

'**Jadi ini wajah aslinya, aku memang tidak salah lagi'** Sukaku menimpali.

'_Gadis ini… sebenarnya semengerikan apa?' _

'**Lebih baik kau tidak melanjutkan khayalanmu, itu bisa menjadi mimpi buruk' **Sukaku berkeringat **'Ingat! Ini peringatan terakhir dariku, jangan pernah melawannya!'**

Gaara meneguk ludah.

Hinata mengangguk kecil akan peringatan Gaara, kemudian ia merubah ekpresi menjadi biasa. Ia kembali pamit dan pergi meninggalkan dua orang diruang tamu.

Sakura melihat ekpresi pucat milik Gaara, ia melirik kearah Hinata pergi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia tahu bahwa ketakutan majikannya itu karena Hinata, sahabatnya. Ia tahu Hinata sejak dulu, sahabatnya yang pemalu, ragu-ragu, rendah hati dan ramah. Juga… kepribadian lain miliknya yang bahkan ditakuti Hinata. Perasaan takut, ngeri dan denial membuat sahabatnya berpikir ia kepribadian ganda, otaknya dipaksa tidak mengingat perbuatannya, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong. Niat baik sahabatnya tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan haus darah yang menyelimuti hati gadis indigo itu. Sejak kecil… sahabatnya sudah menjadi mesin pembunuh.

Mata emerald Sakura melirik pada tangan kanan majikannya, ia mengeluarkan kotak putih dari dalam ransel dan membuka kotak P3K tadi. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Gaara, Gaara melirik tangan Sakura.

"Maaf.." ujar Sakura saat melihat memar merah ditangan Gaara karena genggaman Hinata dikantin tadi. Gaara menatap Sakura bingung. "Aku tahu ini sejak dikantin itu, tapi jika saat itu aku bertindak.. Hinata-chan mungkin akan ditakuti oleh teman-teman" gadis bermata emerald ini membalut perban setelah merawat memar merah ditangan Gaara "Aku.. munafik, ya?"

Gaara terus menatap tangannya yang sedang diperban. "Kau.. benar-benar mengangap gadis itu berharga, ya?"

"Ya" Sakura menjawab dengan sendu. " Setelah ayah meninggal, aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Hanya Hinata-chan satu-satunya alasanku untuk bertahan hidup"

Gaara terkejut mendengar jawaban pelayannya. "Ke..napa?"

"Aku bisa saja mempunyai alasan lain, yaitu membalas dendam kematian ayahku. Tapi… seiring dengan waktu alasan itu tidak terlalu kuat, karena aku tahu itu tidak baik"

'_Membalas dendam.. ayah Sakura? Ayahnya dibunuhkah?'_

'**Membunuh ayah cherry? Tidak akan kita maafkan!'**

"Dulu… aku lemah dan sering dijahili karena jidat lebatku ini" Sakura menunjuk jidatnya sambil tertawa terpaksa "Bahkan kakak angkatku juga sering menjahiliku" Kemudian ekpresi sedih Sakura berubah saat membicarakan Hinata "tapi Hinata-chan menyelamatkanku, dia temanku yang pertama, sahabatku satu-satunya. Aku tidak punya apa-apa selain dia dan ayah yang menyayangiku, menerimaku apa adanya" Sakura tersenyum "Jika Hinata-chan tidak ada… aku mungkin sudah mati" Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Gaara semakin terkejut, ia terpaku akan cerita Sakura. Hatinya merasa bersalah setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir pelayannya.

'_Jika tidak ada Sakura… jika Hinata tidak menolong Sakura… mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya, mungkin aku akan terus mengurung diri dan terus membenci dunia, tidak mengenal… apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya'_

Gaara terdiam, Sakura telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya membalut memar Gaara tapi ia tidak berbicara lagi. Sakura menutup kotak P3K dan memasukannya keransel, dan menutup resleting.

"Maaf.." Gaara memecah keheningan. "Aku tidak akan egois lagi menentang hubunganmu dengan Hinata" pemuda bertato 'cinta' menyatakannya dengan ikhlas.

Sakura tersenyum riang mendengarnya, ia memeluk majikannya "Terima kasih! Terima kasih, Gaara!" Gaara tersenyum melihat pelayannya yang kembali ceria.

"Um.. Sakura-chan" terdengar suara kecil dibelakang mereka, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap asal suara itu, Hinata berdiri didepan pintu mengenakan seragam putih karate. "A-apa aku mengganggu?"

"Oh, tidak! Tidak!" Sakura memerah saat mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya melihat ia memeluk sang majikan.

Hinata mendesah lega, kemudian pandanganya menatap kearah Sakura dan Gaara.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau dan Gaara-sa"

"Panggil Gaara-kun saja, Hinata-chan! Ya kan, Gaara?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Ga-gaara-kun.. um… kalian.. selain berstatus pelayan dan majikan ternyata juga berpacaran" Hinata berkesimpulan begitu saat melihat mereka berdua berpelukan.

Gaara dan Sakura sama-sama memerah mendengar simpulan Hinata "Ti-tidak! Itu tidak benar! Kami hanya berteman akrab! Ka-kami tidak berpacaran" Sakura membantah, mukanya masih merona.

Gaara mendelik kesal, ia membuang muka.

"Benarkah? Tapi kelihatannya Gaara-"

"Eh, Gaara?" Sakura menengok pada Gaara, majikannya masih membuang muka. "Eeeh, kenapa kau terlihat kesal, Gaara?" Tanya Sakura dengan lemotnya.

"Aku tidak marah!"

"Eeeh, tapiii" Sakura masih tidak mengerti.

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!"

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat sahabatnya yang tidak menyadari alasan Gaara marah. _'Sakura-chan masih juga sedikit lemon, ternyata. Ihiihihi.'_

"Hinata" suara berat terdengar memanggil namanya, Hinata membalik tubuh kebelakang. Hiashi Hyuga dengan pakaian karate menyilangkan kedua tangan. "Kau sudah siap?" Hinata tahu apa maksudnya, ia menganguk. Hiashi melihat dua orang berseragam SMA Konoha memandanginya "Pelayan bilang kau membawa teman-teman, ternyata benar"

Sakura berdiri memperkenalkan diri, diikuti juga oleh Gaara.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Hiashi-sama. Saya Sakura Haruno, senang bertemu anda lagi" Sakura memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Sakura Haruno… sahabat Hinata sejak kecil? Bukankah kau pindah karena ikut ayahmu setelah orangtuamu bercerai" Tanya Hiashi.

"Ya, saya pindah kesini bersama keluarga tempat saya bekerja sebagai pelayan. Keluarga Sabaku" Sakura menatap Gaara.

"Saya Sabaku no Gaara, salam kenal Hiashi-sama" Gaara memperkenalkan diri, mulutnya reflek berbahasa sopan agar tidak mempermalukan nama Sabaku.

"Sabaku no Gaara, anak bungsu keluarga Sabaku yang mempunyai perusahaan elektronik paling terkenal di Suna, bukan? Senang bertemu anda tuan Sabaku" Hiashi menjabat jabatan tangan Gaara. "Tapi saya heran kenapa anda bisa diKonoha, melihat seragam yang sama dengan anak saya, sepertinya anda juga bersekolah di SMA Konoha"

"Ya, saya ikut Kankuro, kakak laki-laki saya. Bukannya di Suna tidak mempunyai sekolah terbaik seperti di Konoha, hanya saja saya ikut dengan kakak saya karena permintaan pelayan pribadi saya untuk bersama sahabatnya" Gaara menatap kearah Sakura dan Hinata.

"Wah, anda baik sekali"

"Tidak juga" Gaara bersikap layaknya kalangan atas, Sakura terpaku sambil menganga. Baru kali ini majikannya bersikap layaknya para wirausahaan, baru kali ini merasa Gaara benar-benar berkhasrisma.

Melihat kharisma yang kuat dari pemuda didepannya, ia tersenyum.

"Terimakasih telah datang ke-kediaman Hyuga, kami akan melakukan ujian tingkat untuk anak pertama kami. Saya rasa anda pasti sudah tahu" Gaara mengangguk. "Baiklah, mari kita ke dojo. Lewat sini" Hiashi menunjukan jalan, tiga orang dibelakang mengikutinya.

Setelah mereka sampai, para murid sedang duduk mengitari dojo karena menunggu acara utama mereka. Gaara dan Sakura juga duduk dilantai kayu dojo, Hinata berjalan ketengah-tengah ruangan. Sakura memberi semangat pada sahabatnya, Hinata balas tersenyum untuk cheer Sakura.

"Ingat, ini kesempatan terakhirmu jika kau masih ingin memiliki marga Hyuga" Hiashi memperingati anaknya sebelum pertandingan mulai. Raut wajah Hinata menjadi serius, ia melirik lawan pertamanya.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Hinata memejamkan mata. Sontak hal itu membuat semua yang menyaksikan terkejut.

'_Ada apa dengan anak bodoh ini? Apa ia pasrah sebelum memulai?'_ Hiashi merutuki anaknya _'Jika itu benar, nama Hyuga benar-benar bisa tercoreng!_' Pria itu tidak memperdulikan pengusiran anaknya, kepeduliannya hanya untuk harga diri marganya.

'_Gadis itu sedang menenangkan diri, tapi untuk apa?'_ Gaara memperhatikan raut wajah Hinata yang masih tenang, tapi ia menyadari bahwa bibir mungil Hinata berkomat-kamit, ada ekpresi kesal terlihat jelas saat Gaara melihat gadis indigo itu menggigit bibirnya _sesekali 'Kelihatannya ia sedang bertarung dengan sesuatu dibatinnya'_

Sakura melihat sekeliling _'Terlalu banyak orang, gawat!'_ ia panic, kedua tangan menyatu seperti hendak berdoa. _'Kumohon, jangan sampai kau membunuh disini, Hinata-chan!'_

Lawan Hinata merasa kesal, ia mengira Hinata meremehkannya. Ia membentak pada wasit agar memulai pertandingan, wasit meng-iyakan.

"Pertandingan…. Dimulai!" Sang wasit mundur setelah mengatakannya.

Lawan Hinata meluncurkan pukulan pertama. Hinata tetap menutup mata dan tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Hiashi mengepalkas tangan yang tidak digips dengan murka.

'_Anak ini… memang tidak berguna!' _Hiashi hendak berbalik memunggungi pertandingan. Lawan Hinata nyengir lebar saat tinjunya semakin mendekati wajah Hinata.

"Ahahaha… kau memang cacing tidak ber-" ia tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tanganya sudah mengenai Hinata.

Tangan kiri Hinata.

Suara gaps terdengar dari semua yang menonton, tidak termasuk Sakura, Gaara dan Hiashi. Hiashi yang tidak mendengar suara pukulan mendadak bingung, iapun berbalik. Betapa terkejutya ia melihat anaknya menangkis pukulan dengan satu tangan, yaitu tangan kiri, apalagi Hinata masih memejamkan mata.

Lawan Hinata mengerang kesakitan dengan keras saat remasan Hinata pada tangannya terasa sangat kencang. Semua yang menatap memajukan badannya, takjub melihat anak Hiashi Hyuga yang selalu lemah mendadak.. berubah.

Gaara masih melihat bibir Hinata yang tetap bergerak-gerak, ia membaca kata 'tidak' berkali-kali muncul dari gerakan bibirnya.

'_Bunuh..'_ suara lain memerintah.

Hinata diam sebentar, suara lain terkejut saat sigadis akhirnya bericara. Ia mengatakan kata 'tidak; tanpa penuh keraguan.

'_Mereka tidak bersalah, aku tidak perlu membunuh!'_

'_Kubilang bunuh!' _suara lain dikepala Hinata protes dengan tidak senang.

'_Tidak!'_

'_Bunuh! Bunuh! Bu-'_ suara itu masih memerintah.

Hinata menyela._ '__**Pergi!**__ Jangan ganggu aku!' _gadis itu mengucapkannya dengan mantap, berhasil membuat suara lain tadi terdiam. Pikiran Hinata akhirnya kembali tenang.

Gaara melihat bibir Hinata terbuka kecil, terlihat seperti menghembuskan nafas lega.

'_Sepertinya ia sudah tenang'_ batin pemuda itu.

Hinata melepaskan genggamannya, lawan Hinata mundur dengan cepat. Ia mengaduh dan kaget melihat tangannya tidak memar merah, melainkan membiru lebam. Hinata akhirnya membuka mata, disertai kuda-kuda khas Hyuga.

"Ayo mulai!" gadis itu berkata dengan lantang. Lawannya mundur ketakutan, Hinata melancarkan serangan pertama. Pertarungan yang sebenarnya… dimulai!

Pertarungan itu hanya menghabiskan waktu dari siang sampai sore, padahal lawan Hinata berjumlah lebih dari lima puluh orang walaupun dia belum melawan para murid terkuat Hyuga yang berjumlah lebih dari dua puluh. Pertandingan pertama Hinata selesai dengan sambutan yang luar biasa, para penonton yang sebagian besar pekerja ataupun pelayan dan murid-murid yang dihajar menganga tidak percaya. Aksi inipun sukses membuat Hiashi kembali tercengang seperti saat dirumah sakit. Hinata mendapat pelukan hangat dari Sakura sebagai selamat, Gaarapun ikut andil menyelamatinya, ia bahkan tersenyum padanya.

Setelah mengantar Sakura dan Gaara dipintu gerbang, ia melambaikan tangan pada mobil keluarga Sabaku yang menjemput mereka saat meninggalkan kediaman Hyuga. Hinata kembali kekamar untuk membersihkan diri dari keringat ditubuhnya.

* * *

Hari berikutnya, Hinata memasuki ronde dua, Sakura dan Gaara kembali diundangnya untuk mendukung. Pertandingan itu kembali membuat Hiashi dan semua tercengang karena waktunya lebih singkat dari kemarin, padahal lawannya adalah terkuat walaupun hanya dua puluh orang. Rekor ini baru pertama dikediaman Hyuga. Hiashipun tidak sadar akhirnya memuji Hinata, semua yang melihat itu menjadi merubah cara pandang terhadap nona muda mereka karena yakin akhirnya menemukan penerus kediaman Hyuga. Hinata akhirnya mendapat sabuk hitam.

Malamnya, gadis indigo itu terbuat tercengang dengan kehadiran ayahnya dan berbagai makanan favoritnya dimeja makan. Ia hanya berdiri memandangi pemandangan tidak biasa didepannya. Hiashi menatap anaknya yang hanya berdiri dan ia menyuruh Hinata duduk. Hinata menurut.

"Makanlah!" ujar Hiashi, suaranya terdengar memerintah seperti biasa. "Ini perayaan untuk keberhasilanmu dalam ujian kenaikan tingkat"

"Ba-baik, ayah" Hinata mengambil sumpit dan menyumpit nasi.

"Kerja kerasmu akhirnya telah terwujud, aku tahu kau anak yang pekerja keras. Ayah harap kau bisa menjadi lebih kuat, Hinata" ujar Hiashi sambil tersenyum.

Mata Hinata membelalak melihat senyuman ayahnya yang lama tidak ditunjukan setelah ibunya meninggal. Wajahnya merona kecil, ia mengagguk senang. Walaupun ibu dan adiknya tidak duduk disampingnya, ia merasa kembali kemasa-masa kecil, saat mereka bersuka ria di waktu makan.

* * *

Diwaktu lain, beberapa jam setelah Hinata dan Hiashi selesai makan dan telah tertidur nyenyak.

DOR!

DOR!

Suara tembak-menembak terdengar dijalanan sepi pada larut malam, dua mobil saling berbalapan dengan liar. Mobil itu sama-sama diisi oleh dua orang, ada yang menyetir dan ada yang bertugas saling menembak dari masing-masing jendela. Pemuda berambut kuning menembakkan peluru dari pistol emas miliknya pada penembak dimobil hitam sebelah mobil merah miliknya. Musuhnya sangat jitu, ia menghindar dengan mudah. Sang pemuda berdecih.

DOR!

Tembakan balasan meluncur mengarah padanya, iapun berhasil menghindar. Bahunya sedikit menyerempet, rasa perih terasa bersamaan dengan darah yang keluar. Pemuda berambut kuning tadi memegangi pundak kanannya dengan tangan kiri yang tidak memegang pistol, musuhnya terkekeh dari balik penutup hidungnya. Merasa tidak terima, pemuda itu melancarkan tembakan balik.

DOR!

Musuh bertopeng itu berusaha menghindar, tapi terlambat. Peluru perak bersarang didahinya, pria itu jatuh lemas pada jok dan mati seketika. Pemuda berambut kuning tertawa menang.

"Rasakah itu! weeek!" ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada mayat disebelah mobilnya.

Temannya, pria berambut putih yang menyetir berteriak 'Kakuzu', sepertinya itu nama temannya. Tangan kanan melepas stir mobil dan mengacungkan senapan kearah pembunuh temannya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu langsung menembakkan peluru yang tersisa pada musuh lainnya, sang penyetir, tanpa memberi kesempatan pada musuh.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Peluru perak melesat membabi-buta, musuhnya kesusahan menghindar. Tiba-tiba pemuda yang menembak itu berdecih saat pistolnya tidak mengeluarkan peluru lagi.

"Siaaaaal! Pelurunya habis!" ia menggeram kesal. Kesenangannya terpaksa hilang "Tambah kecepatan, Menma! Kita berusaha agar musuh kehilangan jejak kita saja!"

"Aku sudah bilang agar kau membawa peluru cadangan, dasar bodoh!" maki pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang menyetir.

"Diam! Kau juga bodoh, kenapa tidak membawa pistolmu sendiri?" pemuda berambut kuning tidak mau kalah memaki.

"Aku kira kau tidak sebodoh itu karena akan menuruti kata-kataku untuk membawa peluru cadangan, ternyata kau memang bodoh, bodoh!"

"Aku juga mengira bahwa adik kembarku ini tidak bodoh karena pasti ia tidak akan lupa membawa pistolnya sendiri, ternyata kau bodoh! Dasar bodoh!"

Intinya adalah~mereka sama-sama bodoh~

"DIAM, AZURE!" Anak kembar itu berteriak berbarengan.

Azure mengarahkan bazooka pada mereka berdua. Menma dan Naruto mingkem.

Menma terpaksa menambahkan kecepatan mobilnya. Mobil musuh tidak bisa berkutik, ia kehilangan rekannya dan harus melancarkan strategi baru. Ia membiarkan mobil musuhnya hilang dari pandangan, merasa pasrah walaupun amarah menyelimutinya.

"Awas kau, kembar Uzumaki! Aku pasti akan membalaskan dendam Kakuzu!" sang musuh melantunkan sumpah dengan dendam yang berkobar-kobar.

Muka Naruto keluar dari jendela dan melihat kebelakang, ia yakin musuhnya telah kehilangan jejak. Iapun menyandarkan tubuhnya dijok depan tadi dengan kedua tangan dibelakang kepala.

"Aman, ayo pulang!" ia memberi isyarat.

"Lukamu tidak apa-apa?' Menma bertanya datar, ia menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya, karena jika ketahuan… kakak kembarnya ini pasti akan menggodanya.

Naruto melihat pundaknya yang masih agak berdarah. "Cuma keserempet peluru, bukan hal besar" ia nyengir menatap adik kembarnya. "Khawatir~?"

Menma tahu nada bicara Naruto, ia menggodanya.

"Tidak!" ujar Menma tegas.

"Ayolah~ katakan saja Menma-kyuun~" Naruto memeluk adiknya tanpa aba-aba. "Kau memang adik kembar yang manis!"

Menma menggoyangkan stir mobil kekanan akibat kaget, mobil berbelok kencang hampir menabrak tiang listrik, Naruto kaget, ia berteriak.

"AAAAA!"

Dengan sigap, Menma memutar stir untuk menghindari tiang listrik. Setelah mereka berhasil menghindari bahaya, Menma menepikan mobil. Anak kembar itu sama-sama mengambil nafas dan memperbaiki detak jantungnya yang cepat. Menma mendelik pada Naruto.

"Uh oh" Naruto mengerti apa maksudnya. Bogem mentah mengarah pada wajahnya. Tapi pemuda itu tidak rela, ia kembali melontarkan tinju. Mobil biru dijalan diisi dengan dua kakak beradik saling berkelahi.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua terasa silau dengan cahaya dibelakang, mereka berbalik dan melihat sebuah truk besar melaju kearah mobilnya dari kaca belakang mobil. Dua pintu truk terbuka, bayangan dua manusia melompat keluar dari truk yang masih melaju, truk itu dengan kencang melaju.. kearah… mobil mereka. Naruto sontak berteriak ketika mengerti apa yang terjadi, Menma kembali pada stir mobil. Beruntung ia tidak mematikan mobil sebelum mereka bertengkar, ia menginjak gas dan berusaha menjalankan mobil menghindari truk yang direncanakan untuk membunuh mereka beserta mobilnya.

Truk melaju kencang, mobil merah didepan menaikan kecepatan, langit malam semakin gelap, empat orang yang berada dijalanan sepi berkomat kamit semoga berhasil dengan perbuatannya. Antara berhasil membunuh Naruto dan Manma atau anak kembar itu yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Truk semakin mendekat, Menma membelokkan mobil dengan kencang, dan….

BRUUUUAAAAAAK!

* * *

Dua hari setelah pertandingan Hinata, Hiashi memanggil anaknya untuk menemuinya pada waktu siang. Hinata berlari cepat kearah ayahnya yang terlihat tergesa-gesa didepan mobil miliknya.

"A-ada apa ayah memanggil Hinata?"

"Kita akan menuju kediaman yakuza Uzumaki" Hiashi menjawab.

"U-uzumaki, untuk apa?" Hinata bingung melihat Hiashi yang trelihat sangat serius.

"Ada perintah dari mereka, kita harus berbegas!"

Hinata mengerti, jika ada perintah dari Uzumaki berarti meerka akan mendapat misi. Wajah Hinata serius. Sasori membuka pintu depan mobil untuk mempersilahkan Hiashi masuk, Hinata mendelik melihat pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia ingat akan peringatan Gaara untuk menjauhi Sasori. Sasori pria yang mencurigakan, instingnya merasa berbahaya jika pria ini diperbolehkan ikut ke kediaman Uzumaki.

"Um.. tapi kenapa ayah menggunakan mobilku? bukan mobil ayah?" Hinata mencoba agar ayahnya tidak menggunakan mobilnya, karena jika mereka memakai mobilnya, Sasori adalah supirnya. Sasori akan ikut ke-kediaman Uzumaki, hal ini tidak boleh.

"Kita sedang terburu-buru, tidak masalah dengan mobil apapun! Lagipula hanya mobil ini dan Sasori yang kebetulan siap pergi!" Hiashi yang tidak tahu apa-apa membentak Hinata "Apa kau tidak mau mobilmu mengantar ayah walau hanya sebentar?" pria itu malah beranggapan begitu.

Hinata menggeleng dengan cepat. Hiashi masuk ke mobil sambil menutup pintu, Hinata masuk di tempat duduk belakang seperti biasa. Sebelum menutup pintu mobil tempat Hinata duduk, Sasori melirik Hinata sebentar, ia merasa curiga akan kata-kata Hinata.

Kepalanya tergeleng kekanan-kiri, ia menutup pintu.

'_Pasti hanya perasaan saja'_ batin Sasori.

Mobil perak Hinata melaju menuju kediaman yakuza Uzumaki.

Hinata dan Hiashi disambut oleh beberapa anak buah yakuza Uzumaki dihalaman. Halaman itu sangat luas, jaraknya cukup untuk membangun tiga rumah selebriti seperti ditv-tv, rumahnya megah dan mewah dengan gaya kastil tokugawa dijaman edo. Hinata yang tadi curiga langsung lupa setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, gadis itu rindu, terakhir kali ia kesini adalah waktu kecil. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk mengagumi keindahan kediaman Uzumaki, Hinata harus mengikuti ayahnya yang berjalan cepat didepan.

Didalam sana Hinata berdiri menunggu ayahnya bercakap-cakap dengan dua bodyguard pribadi Minato Namikaze, ayah Naruto dan Menma. Mereka terlihat bercakap-cakap dengan serius. Bahkan Kakashi Hatake yang biasanya santaipun juga serius. Disaat mereka bercakap-cakap, Kushina Uzumaki dan suaminya mendatangi mereka. Hiashi membungkuk pada majikannya, Hinata mendekati ayahnya dan ikut membungkuk pada Minato dan Kushina.

"Oh, Hinata juga disini. Tumben sekali Hiashi membawamu, ada keperluan apa?" Tanya Kushina pada Hinata, Hinata yang juga tidak tahu kenapa alasan ayahnya membawanya kesini tidak bisa menjawab.

"Eh, anu.." ia bingung.

"Jadi kau memilih Hinata, Hiashi?" Tanya Minato. Kakashi, Genma dan Kushina yang tahu apa maksud Minato terkaget, satu-satunya pria berambut pirang itu menatap serius pada anak buahnya. "Aku sudah bilang bahwa ini sangat penting, kan?"

"Tentu saja saya tahu, tuan Minato" Hiashi menjawab. "Hinata telah lulus ujian kenaikan tingkat dan saya yakin ia **lebih** bisa diandalkan pada pekerjaan ini"

"Tapi bagaimanapun ju-"

"Saya tidak bermaksud menyela, tapi maafkan saya tuan Minato" Hiashi melirik anaknya yang kebingungan. "Bisa kita bicara ditempat tertutup?"

Minato terdiam, kemudian mengangguk. Empat orang dewasa berjalan menuju suatu ruangan pribadi, sementara Hinata sendiri dituntun salah satu pelayan keruang tamu untuk menunggu.

Hinata yang bosan melirik ruangan ini, ia benar-benar rindu. Disebelah ruang tamu adalah sebuah taman yang besar, ia bernostalgia pada masa kecil. Ia malu sekali pada dirinya yang dulu, ia pernah mendapat tugas untuk menjaga anak kembar Uzumaki tapi karena ceroboh dan kikuk, anak kembar itulah yang justru terlihat menjaganya. Raut wajah Hinata berubah merah kala mengingat itu.

"DOOOR!" Suara teriakan berasal dari belakang Hinata, sang gadis yang terkejut melompat dari bantal kursi.

"Aah!" Hinata berteriak.

"Ahahhaha! Aduh!" suara yang mengejutkan Hinata tadi tertawa kemudian mengaduh.

Hinata menengok kebelakang. Dibelakangnya, terlihat Naruto dan Menma yang berdiri.

"Aduuh sakit! Kau tidak lihat aku masih luka-luka begini!" Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya. Kepalanya diperban, seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka lebam.

"Siapa suruh kau menakut-nakuti Hinata" Menma membentak Naruto sambil sedikit mengaduh, ia juga terluka sama parah dengan kakaknya.

Dari obrolan mereka, Hinata mengerti bahwa tadi Naruto yang mengejutkannya dan Menma mengjitak karena kakaknya telah mengejutkan Hinata.

Melihat kedua majikannya "A-ah , Menma-kun dan Naruto-kun! " Hinata ikut berdiri dan menunduk dengan hormat "Selamat pagi!"

"Ini sudah siang, Hinata-chaaaan" Naruto membenarkan sapaan anak buahnya.

"Be-benarkan? Kalau begitu se-selamat siang!"

Menma menjitak Naruto. "Ini sudah sore, bodoh!"

"Se-selamat sore!"

Naruto melihat kearah langit yang hampir gelap. Ia meninju Menma. "Sekarang sudah mau malam, bodoh!"

"Se-selamat ma-" Sebelum menyelesaikan sapaannya Hinata berpikir.

'_Tadi Naruto bilang sekarang __**hampir**__ malam, berarti bukan selamat malam tapi 'selamat hampir malam?', selamat hampir malam itu tidak adaaaa!'_ Hinata frustasi. Otaknya dipaksa bekerja, tiba-tiba ada lampu cerah dikepalanya, ia dapat ide.

"Se-selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam, Naruto-kun dan.. Men..ma-kun" Hinata mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan nafas, ia agak tersendat karena kehabisan oksigen. Well, jika dia mengatakan **semuanya** dengan membabi buta salah satu diantaranya pasti benar, kan?

Menma menganga akan salam panjang Hinata, Naruto jatuh kelantai.

Suara tawa keluar , "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Naruto mengakak sambil guling-guling ditatami.

Hinata yang sedang membetulkan nafas menjadi bingung akan tingkah majikannya yang berguling-guling sambil tertawa dilantai.

"A-apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Hinata bertanya pada Menma.

"Ti-tidak.. ahahaha… sa-salam yang bagus, Hinata. Ahahahhaa!" jawab Menma sambil tertawa.

Hinata memerah kala Menma juga ikutan tertawa, ia **sangat yakin** dirinya tadi melakukan kesalahan.

"Hahaahaha…Hi-hinataaaa-chaan.. kau lucu sekaali!" Naruto memuji dikala tawanya. Pemuda itu berusaha bangun. Hinata hanya bisa semakin memerah, wajahnya tambah merah kala Naruto merangkul pundaknya.

Tiba-tiba empat orang yang meninggalkan Hinata tadi memasuki ruang tamu. Minato melihat anaknya yang merangkul Hinata.

"Kelihatannya Hinata akrab dengan Naruto dan Menma, itu semakin bagus bukan? Kau mengizinkan, Kushina?" Minato meminta izin istrinya.

"Ya, baiklah" Kushina akhirnya memberi izin. Wanita berambut merah itu melirik kedua anaknya "Naruto! Menma!"

"Ya, bu?" dua anak yang sebut Kushina menjawab ibunya dengan serentak.

"Pihak Hyuga memilih Hinata, dia yang akan melakukan tugas ini. Keberatan?"

Menma dan Naruto terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Apa ibu yakin?" Menma ragu-ragu.

"Ya, kami sudah mendiskusinya. Hiashi sangat percaya diri bahwa putrinya bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini" terang Kushina.

Menma masih terlihat tidak yakin. "Tapi-"

"Yahooo! Berarti kita bisa berlama-lama bersama Hinata-chan! Jika Hinata-chan sih, aku tidak masalah!" Naruto bersorak, orang yang dibicarakan hanya terdiam heran.

Menma menjitak Naruto. "Bodoh, ini masalah nyawa!"

Naruto mengelus-elus bekas jitakan Menma "Aku tidak perduli, lagipula aku percaya diri akan kemampuanku. Aku yakin tanpa Hinata-chan atau orang lainpun aku bisa menjaga diri, kejadian dua hari lalu itu hanya karena aku lengah saja" Naruto mengejek Menma dengan menjulurkan lidahnya "Kejadian itu pasti tidak terulang lagi, lagipula memangnya kau takut? Pengecut~"

"Aku tidak takut! Hanya saja sekali-kali cobalah serius, bodoh!"

"Alah~ ngeles saja, sebenarnya kau memang takut, kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

Kakak kembar ini kembali dalam ritual pertengkarannya yang biasa, semua yang menyaksikan menjadi sweatdrop. Aksi mereka berhenti saat Kushina membenturkan kepala mereka masing-masing, dahi mereka menjadi korbannya. Semua semakin sweatdrop.

Sedangkan Hinata bingung, semakin bingung.

'_Apa maksudnya? Izin? Nyawa? Sepertinya ini ada hubungannya denganku, tapi memangnya apa? Apa hubungannya antara keakrabanku dengan Naruto-kun dan Menma-kun? Apa maksud perkataan Menma-kun tentang nyawa dan Naruto-kun? Sesuatu tentang menjaga diri, memangnya mereka kenapa?'_

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu" Tiba-tiba Hiashi izin pamit, pria itu membungkuk pada Minato dan Kushina. Melihat ayahnya ingin pergi, ia hendak melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ka-kalau begitu saya ju-"

"Hinata, kau tetap disini" Kushina menepuk pundak Hinata dengan lembut. Tampang heran Hinata terlihat kala ia mengangkat muka. Minato membalas pamitan Hiashi. Ayah Hinata berbisik sebelum ia pergi.

"Ingat-ingatlah, jangan pernah menjatuhkan nama 'Hyuga'. Jalankan misinya dengan baik!"

Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mengangguk, sebagai reflek tubuhnya kala menerima perintah ayahnya.

"Anak-anak, lebih baik kau menunjukan kamar yang akan ditempati Hinata mulai dari sekarang" ujar Minato.

Menma dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan!" Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata, Hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ta-tapi" Hinata mencoba bicara.

"Jangan khawatir, Hinata-chan. Pakaianmu akan menyusul, Hiashi sudah menyuruh agar seseorang membawanya kesini" Kushina bicara.

"A-ah.. aku.."

"Kau khawatir akan barang-barangmu? Tenang saja, besok kau bisa membawanya kesini" Minato mencoba menebak perkataan Hinata.

Kebingungan Hinata semakin meningkat. "A-anu.. bukan, tapi.. se-sebenarnya ada apa?" Hinata akhirnya bisa mengutarakan kebingungannya.

Enam orang disekeliling Hinata menatapnya kaget.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" tanya Menma

Hinata mengagguk.

Menma dan Naruto saling memandang. Mereka menjelaskan ceritanya.

"Dua hari lalu kami diserang oleh empat orang dengan dua serangan diwaktu yang sama" ucap Naruto. Hinata panic. "Ini percobaan pembunuhan kedua setelah kejadian dirumah sakit, ayah dan ibu menuntut agar kami mempunyai bodyguard pribadi"

"Ya, dan anak tidak mau diatur ini terus menolak. Akhirnya mereka pasrah kala mereka hampir benar-benar mati saat serangan dua hari lalu dimalam jum'at!" Kushina menambahkan sembari menjitak anak-anaknya, mereka sedikit mengaduh. "Mereka memang bisa menghindari tembak-menembak, tapi karena kebodohannya mereka hampir celaka saat para musuh meluncurkan truk untuk menabrak mereka"

"Ce-celaka? Truk? Ja-jadi itu alasan Menma-kun dan Naruto-kun luka-luka begini?" ekpresi Hinata menjadi khawatir.

Semua melirik satu sama lain mendengar perkataan Hinata, Kushina bersuil-suil pura-pura tidak bersalah.

"Bukan, luka-luka ini perbuatan ibu yang menghajar kami!" anak kembar Uzumaki berkata berbarengan sambil menggoyangkan tangan kanan kekiri-kanan. Minato terkekeh kala mengingatnya, disertai Asuma dan Kakashi. Hinata menganga.

"Menma berhasil menghindari truk, kami pulang dengan selamat" ujar Naruto

"Ya, disaat kami mendesah lega… ternyata bahaya kami justru saat berada dirumah" tambah Menma "Ibu menghajar kami setelah kami menjelaskan kejadian malam itu diwaktu pulang"

"Itu karena kalian bodoh!" Kushina kembali menjitak anak-anaknya(anak yang malang), bisa-bisa berkelahi saat situasi sebahaya itu!"

"Habis, kami ki-" Kushina tidak membiarkan Naruto dan Menma menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kepala mereka kembali terkena jitakan.

"Jangan cari alasan!" wanita berambut merah itu membentak.

"Aww!" Menma dan Naruto mengaduh.

Orang yang menonton hanya bisa melihat, sesekali mereka terkekeh. Hinata sweatdrop mendengar cerita teman baru dan majikannya.

Kushina menatap Hinata "Jadi begitulah, mereka harus memiliki bodyguard. Kami membutuhkan seseorang yang harus selalu bersama mereka tanpa dicurigai, kami sudah membicarakan hal ini pada ayahmu. Hiashi yakin sekali menyerahkan tugas ini padamu, Hinata. Lagipula kau dan anak-anakku satu sekolah dan sekelas, ini bisa memudahkan pekerjaanmu"

Hinata… **sedikit** mengerti.

"Ja-jadi.."

"Mulai sekarang kau **harus** selalu bersama dengan Naruto dan Menma dalam waktu 24 jam penuh" Minato menimpali.

"Ha-harus.. selalu ber..sama?" Hinata memucat seperti orang kehabisan oksigen.

"Ya, kau bahkan akan tinggal dikediaman Uzumaki mulai sekarang!" sorak Kushina. "Sudah lama sekali aku ingin anak perempuan, lagipula Hinata sangat manis seperti boneka, benar-benar perempuaan!"

"Tinggal. Di. Kediaman. Uzumaki." Hinata menekankan semua kata-kata, matanya memandang tidak percaya.

"Ya," Kushina, Minato, Kakashi dan Asuma menganguk.

Naruto kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata, Menma menggenggam tangan Hinata yang tidak digenggam Naruto. Saudara kembar itu berada dikanan-kiri Hinata sambil menggandeng kedua tangannya, mereka menyambut anak buah sekaligus bodyguard baru mereka.

"Selamat datang ke-kediaman Uzumaki, Hinata-chan!" Naruto bersorak riang.

"Selamat datang, Hinata" Menma tersenyum.

Sedangkan Hinata..

Reaksi Hinata..

Gadis itu..

Dia…

…PINGSAN!

Semua yang ada disini melongo melihat reaksi tidak terduga dari gadis berambut indigo, dengan gerak reflek Menma dan Naruto menopang berat badan bodyguard mereka agar tidak menghantam tatami. Empat orang sisanya ber-sweatdrop.

'_Semoga semua akan baik-baik saja'_ mereka berkomat-kamit didalam hati.

Sebelum Hinata benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri, suara yang terakhir ia dengar adalah suara panic Naruto dan Menma.

"Hinata-chaaaan! Kau kenapa?"

"Hinata, bangun!"

"Hinaaaaaaaaaaataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

NaruHina versi lengkap akan datang di chapter mendatang beserta konflik-konflik lain :)


	11. Hide and Seek

**Maaf lama publis chapter satu ini! coz Azure sedang terkena penyakit MIB (Males ngetik nauzubillah, Inspirasi lagi ngadat, Bokek g bisa kewarnetnya sudah terlalu akut). beginilah kalau gax punya kerja setelah lulus. bwt, ku LULUS! uhuuuuY! Tinggal nyari kerja tapi susah, men. -_- jadi begitulan, sorry ya, readers! cup, muach! kalo ada typo tolong bilang, ya!  
**

* * *

**Algojo:** Chapter baru datang, maaf laaamaa. penyebabnya baca ja penjelasan diatas.

**Riuda:** thank you very muuuch udah suka fic ini!

**Manguni:** Cerita tentang NaruHina dichap ini, tapi maaf karena mereka belum ditakdirkan bersatu dulu. sya udah berusaha membuat tentang hubungan dua orang ini, tapi maaf kalo gx terlalu full.

**Neko Unyuu:** Saya belum ngeliat Anime tentang Menma dan Naruto, saya cuma tahu Menma dari fic Raffa II yang review y anjrit itu. karena saya pikir keren jadi dia kubuat di fic ini. ehee.

Soal SasoDe maaaaf bgt! mereka bukan termasuk pairing di fic ini. Dan Deidara menjadi sasaran pelampiasan Hinata, salahkan Narutoooo!

NaruHinaMen tentu akan bersaing, tapi mereka belum terlalu suka Darkhina. mereka masih menganggap sebagai permainan dulu karena penasaran akan wujud misterius darkHina(soal y mereka belum tahu).

**Ocha chan:** lucu? yah sebagai hiburan saja, stres sya buat fic serius mulu. ahahaha..

**BellaYosintaL:** MinaKushi? hem. sya juga pengen tapi kuusahakan secepatnya deh.

Yap, tadi itu ada kesalahan tentang itu. sorry saya g ahli bahasa jepang. Temari emang cewek, nanti dia dipasangkan dengan Shikamaru.

NaruHina ada di chap ini :)

**Zaoldyeck13:** Ini chap sebenarnya untuk NaruHina, cuman maaf kalo menurut kalian gax full. soalnya masih ada konflik2 yang harus dibuat.

**Diane Ungu**: Buat adegan DarkHina itu paling susaah. makasih udah suka. penyebab utamanya sih mungkin karena saya penakut, hikz. maen visual novel misteri game aja aku g bisa tidur (takut mimpi buruk) dan begadang ampe jam 4 pagi. Hikz.. padahal udah gede.

**fajar jabrik: **Heheheh... Hina biar lain dari yang laen. sya psikopat? mimpi ja deh. nonton film horor ja sya g berani tanpa bantal(buat nameng), headset(biar gx denger) dan butuh waktu siang hari(biar g serem). maen game visul novel misteri ja saya ampe begadang takut mimpi buruk. waakakaka. sya bikin fic ini cuman karena tertular genre music metal aplagi dari alesana yang liriknya tragis bgt! :) nih, lanjutannya. sori lama. ni fic bener2 makin susah ja dibuat sendirian.

* * *

Naruto milik Kishimoto, yang gax tahu wong deso.

Pairing : NaruHinaMen, GaaSakuSasu,NejiTen, InoSai

* * *

**Chapter 11: Hide and Seek**

* * *

Why I feel happy when he see me?

Just beside him make my hearts go crazy,

What is this?

This is weird,

But I kinda like it.

* * *

Anak perempuan Hyuuga itu selalu tersenyum saat melihat Naruto dan adik kembarnya bermain, senyumannya lebih mengembang saat mereka bersama ayah dan ibu. Poni rambut indigo menghalangi bola mata peraknya karena ia terus menunduk, dengan kedua tangan dipaha, gadis kecil itu duduk dengan anggun. Orang-orang yang melihatnya mungkin tidak menyadari ada hal yang janggal, dia terlihat biasa saja menaburkan senyum manisnya. Tapi jika dilihat dengan seksama… gadis itu sedang menggigit bibirnya. Entah apa yang membebaninya, entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat… geram.

Anak kecil berambut pirang menatapnya dan cukup membuat gadis kecil itu menyadari bahwa ia sedang di perhatikan. Mata mereka bersirobok, ia tersenyum kecil kearah sipirang. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan lidah sedikit keluar ditengah gigi-gigi mungil dibagian atas dan bawah. Lidah yang biasanya berwarna merah muda kini terlihat sedikit memerah, sipirang tahu apa yang menodainya… itu adalah darah.

Senyuman… pertama kali Naruto bertemu denganya dia tersenyum, juga saat mereka berumur sepuluh tahun, pertemuan terakhir mereka sebelum mereka bertemu lagi saat SMA. Senyuman gadis itu selalu bermaksud lain… dan tidak pernah menyiratkan…

.. kebahagiaan.

* * *

"Ungh.." terdengar suara erangan kecil dari gadis yang terbaring di ranjang king size ini, gadis itu berguling kekanan untuk menyamankan posisi tidur, ia ingin kembali tertidur, tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasa lelah tanpa sebab tapi ia ingat akan kegiatan rutin di rumahnya untuk latihan pagi.

Mata perak dipaksa terbuka, pelan-pelan tapi pasti. Pertama kali yang gadis indigo tersebut lihat adalah warna kuning. Kedua matanya berkedip beberapa kali untuk menjernihkan pandangan, kemudian menutup, bibir merah muda miliknya menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Bola mata kembali dibuka. Tetap warna kuning… warna rambut dari pemuda yang menutup mata disamping kanannya.

Sontak ia terbelalak dan bergerak kearah lain, tapi sama saja dikagetkan oleh satu pemuda lain berambut hitam disamping kiri. Hinata bergerak lagi, matanya membulat menatap langit-langit yang tinggi dari kamar yang didominasi oleh cat biru muda tersebut. Sangkin dekatnya jarak diantara mereka berdua, telinga sang gadis bisa mendengar deru nafas teratur dari dua orang yang sekarang mengapitnya.

Wajah si gadis mulai pucat, keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya, mulut mungil itu terbuka lebar. Oke! Mari menghitung!

Satu…

Dua…

Ti-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ups, sepertinya kita terlalu lambat menghitungnya, saudara-saudara. :p

Menma dan Naruto membuka mata dengan serentak akibat jeritan Hinata. Mereka duduk dan melihat sekeliling dengan teliti. Tidak ada apa-apa. Sang kakak melihat anak buah yang telah berganti jabatan menjadi bodyguard dia dan adiknya tadi malam sedang gemetar dengan wajah memerah seperti buah kesukaan teme-nya.

"Ada a-" Naruto hendak bertanya, tapi tidak keburu karena suara seseorang berlari kencang dan gebrakan pintu telah mendahului.

DRAP DRAP DRAP! BRAK!

Kushina seperti biasa masuk dengan cara mendobrak pintu, sebuah senapan berada dikedua tangan. Mengarahkan benda itu pada tiga mahluk yang membatu menatapnya.

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dengan reaksi panik, tiga orang itu kocar-kacir melompat turun dari tempat tidur kesamping kanan.

"Teriakan apa tadi? Mata-mata? Serangan musuh? " Kushina berteriak dengan khawatir, wajahnya terlihat was-was. Dia memicingkan matanya dan memeriksa sekeliling kamar, aman. Perhatian ibu rumah tangga berambut merah itu tersita oleh pemandangan disamping tempat tidur. Dia melihat sebentar sebelum akhirnya "Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang" dia mendesah "Baiklah, maaf mengganggu acara kalian" dan tanpa rasa bersalah berbalik, turun kelantai bawah.

Naruto dan Menma menjadi bengong sampai membuat ayam tetangga mati kemudian saling berpandangan.

"U..um.."

Mereka mendengar suara kecil dan melihat keasal suara itu. Disana, gadis berambut indigo terbaring dengan ekpresi seakan mau pingsan kapan saja plus dengan wajah yang merona hebat. Menma dan Naruto sadar bahwa posisi mereka mengangkang disamping sigadis secara masing-masing. Menma yang berada disamping bereaksi heboh, dia langsung melompat menjauh.

"Waaaa! Ma-maaf, Hinata!"teriak Menma, pemuda itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan seakan mau mendapat bogem mentah, wajahnya merona dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Sementara Naruto hanya berdiri dengan santai "Haah, dasar perjaka, begitulah kalau kau tidak mau akrab dengan gadis. Baru posisi begini saja sudah kalang kabut" dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup kedua mata.

"Diam kau Casanova! Itu bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan!" wajah Menma kembali memerah, bukan karena tersipu tapi karena amarah.

"Itu harus, kau tidak tahu kenikmatan akan sex. Erangan erotis wanita, kewanitaan yang terlihat berdenyut-denyut tidak sabar, apalagi sensasi menggenjot mereka." Naruto terangsang dengan kata-katanya dan meraba-raba penisnya yang masih tertutup celana boxer. Saat tidur pemuda satu ini memang selalu bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai boxer. "Hehehehe.. yang paling membuatku bernafsu adalah saat mereka memelas meminta lebih, membuatku menggenjotinya lebih dalam, lebih keras dan lebih cepat. Dengan sensasi yang.."

"Cukup!" Menma menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan, celananya terasa sempit menuntut dibebaskan, matanya menutup erat. Sayangnya hal itu justru mebuat ia membayangkan kata-kata kakak kembarnya. Dia melihat seorang gadis dengan wajahnya yang samar-samar, lalu tubuh telanjang gadis itu…"AAAAAAA!" Menma frustasi dan lari menuju kamar mandi dikamar itu. Suara shower terdengar dari dalam bersama dengan desahan tertahan dari seseorang didalamnya.

"Aahahhahahahaa!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya dengan kedua tangan, wajahnya menunduk kebawah, matanya terpejam.

Gadis yang tidak masuk didalam pembicaraan tadi merona sampai telinga mendengar kata-kata erotis tentang sex dari majikannya.

Walau Menma belum pernah melakukan sex tapi dizaman globalisasi ini tentu ia tahu begaimana sex itu, apalagi dengan mempunyai kakak kembar dan para sahabat yang sampai dijuluki Dewa akan sex. Menmapun sudah remaja dan sudah mengalami mimpi basah, tentu sex itu…

"Diam kau pengarang! Jangan bicara tentang sex terus, kau tidak lihat aku sedang menderita masturbasi ditoilet?" teriak Menma yang kini sedang duduk dibawah shower sambil menggesekan tangan kanan pada penisnya yang telah terbebas, tangan kiri ikut andil dan memijit pada bolanya. "Uuh.. aaah.. siaaal!"

Azure merasa kesal oleh ledekan dari salah satu tokoh dalam cerita buatannya dan membuat pelaku itu mengimajinasikan pemandangan yang lebih liar.

"Oh tidak!" pemuda berambut hitam itu bisa melihat gadis yang dibayangkannya tadi berlutut memandangi penis besar miliknya dengan tatapan lapar , jemari-jemari lentik bergerak hendak menyentuh benda itu. "Tidak! Jangan!" terlambat, jari-jari itu sudah menyentuhnya.

"Aaahh!" Serangan elektrik datang saat kulitnya merasakan betapa lembut tangan itu, menggosok-gosok penis dengan perlahan sampai ketempo cepat. "Aah.. aah." Menma mengerang keras saat ujungnya merasa ditekan-tekan dengan gaya memijit. "Aaah!" sesuatu yang basah bergerak berputar diujung penis kemudian bergerak menjelajahi sisi samping, kadang mengemut dengan kuat dibagian itu. Tangan tadi kemijit-mijit kedua bola, mulutnya memasukkan lollipop besar yang rasanya manis melebihi permen itu kedalam surga memabukan.

Dihisap dan dijilat dengan rakus tanpa mengistirahatkan tempo cepatnya, tanganpun tidak berhenti bekerja. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk "Aku akan… aaaaaaahh!" membuat Menma keluar. Cairan putih lengket membasahi kramik putih ditoilet yang langsung tercampur oleh air shower.

Pemuda malang ini akhirnya merosot lemas tidak berdaya, tangan yang berada dibagian intim tergeletak begitu saja. Yang bisa dilakukan sirambut hitam ini hanya mengatur nafasnya yang telah kacau menjadi normal.

Tertawa ditengah penderitaan orang lain, pengarang menarikan tarian tango dengan wajah riang tanpa dosa. Bahagia karena telah balas dendam pada salah satu diantara tokoh dicerita Bloody Momento yang selalu kurang ajar padanya.

Kembali kecerita, Naruto mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu gadis telah terduduk menjadi berdiri. Wajah Hinata masih merah karena peristiwa tadi, tangan majikannya tidak membantu, ia semakin merah. Kata-kata erotis Naruto terus bergiang, ia merasa malu sekaligus kecewa. Ada perasaan sedih didadanya membayangkan pemuda berambut kuning dihadapannya melakukan apa yang katakan tadi bersama wanita lain. Kata-kata Menma juga terasa menghantamnya, Casanova, tentu pemuda itu sudah meniduri lebih dari satu wanita. Naruto itu Dewa sex, walaupun belum pernah memergoki sipemuda melakukan 'itu', Hinata tahu julukan itu bukan sembarangan.

"Heheheh.. Lebih baik kita tinggalkan Menma sendiri, Hinata-chan. Ayo, aku tunjukan kamar mandi lain untuk kita mandi" Naruto menuntun bodyguardnya keluar dari kamar mereka bertiga. Tunggu, kamar mereka bertiga?

Hinata terpaling dari lamunan oleh kata-kata Naruto "Uum.. Naruto-kun. Ke-kenapa kita tidur bersama?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada gagap seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja karena kau bodyguard aku dan Menma, kita harus selalu bersama" jelas Naruto dengan polosnya.

Hinata menganga, sampai segitunya? ternyata kata 'bersama' itu bukan hanya bualan belaka.

"Jangan khawatir Hinata-chan! Aku tidak akan macam-macam, kau akan kuanggap adik nomor dua setelah Menma!" Naruto menenangkan Hinata "lagipula Menma akan marah jika aku menyentuh temannya" Naruto mendesah mengatakannya, sayangnya kata-kata dan ekpresi ini tidak luput dari perhatian gadis yang sedang dibicarakan.

Hinata sedang merasakan rasa sakit didadanya, membuatnya bingung. Padahal sebelumnya tidak tidak pernah tetarik dengan apa yang dilakukan majikannya, dia heran karena belum pernah merasakan perasaan sakit ini. Ada sesuatu yang menyakiti hatinya mendengar kata-kata Naruto, tidur dengan wanita lain, tidak macam-macam dengannya. Hinata memang tidak mau disamakan dengan pelacur yang selama ini Naruto tiduri, tapi.. kata-kata majikannya tadi seakan ringan sekali, seakan dia tidak menarik.

Hinata semakin bingung. Kenapa dia harus peduli? Naruto adalah majikannya, bukan pasangannya. Hinata memerah karena kata 'pasangan'. Tapi.. dia seperti menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari jabatannya saat ini sebagai teman sekaligus bodyguard. Dia merasa buruk, seolah ia adalah orang yang tamak.

Wajah Hinata murung dan dia membiarkan dirinya dituntun oleh orang yang kini mengusai pikirannya.

* * *

"Se-selamat pagi, Namikaze-sama, Kushina-sama" Hinata menunduk memberi salam pada wanita yang menembak dengan serampangan tadi dan pria yang sedang membaca koran dimeja makan setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian.

"Pagi, Hinata-chan" Kushina memeluk Hinata dengan gemas, reaksi tidak biasa ini membuat gadis itu kaget "Kau manis sekali" Kushinapun mencium pipi Hinata,membuat dia memerah. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil karena tidak menyangka bahwa wanita berambut merah yang terlihat ganas ini sangat lembut. Ia sedikit senang, memang penampilan tidak sama dengan apa yang ada di hati orang itu.

"Pagi juga, Hinata. Panggil saja aku Minato" pria itu mengalihkan matanya dari Koran pada Hinata dan tersenyum.

"Ba-baik, Minato-san." Jawab Hinata, kemudian ia melihat Kushina yang memakai celemek dan sedang mempersiapkan sarapan. Hinata berjalan kearah ibu Naruto dan Menma "A-anu.. boleh saya bantu?"

"Wah, Hinata-chan!" Kushina terkaget "Kau ini tamu, tidak usah repot-repot"

"Sa-saya sama sekali tidak keberatan" Hinata tersenyum dan sedikit memaksa.

"Kau anak yang baik!" Kushina kembali memeluk Hinata "Tidak seperti dua orang bocah biang masalah itu!" tambahnya dengan ekpresi marah "Aku senang sekali jika kau menjadi bagian keluarga ini secara resmi nanti. Mana yang kau suka? Menma atau Naruto?" mata Kushina menatap gadis indigo yang memerah setelah mendengar kata-katanya dengan penasaran.

"U..um…" Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Ayo, ayo! Jangan membuat wanita malang ini penasaran!" Kushina mendekati Hinata dengan ekpresi ngotot, wajahnya berbinar-binar dengan keingintahuan, membuat Hinata tidak bisa berkutik dan hamper berkata satu nama tapi untung Minato menyela.

"Kushina, aku mencium sesuatu yang gosong" Pria itu mengatakannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari koran.

Mendengar itu, wanita yang disebut mengalihkan pandangan ke kompor, disana dia bias melihat omelet sudah menjadi hitam "Aahh! Omeletnya!" Kushina kalang kabut. Ujung-ujungnya Hinata membantu wanita itu membuat omelet baru dan mentata meja, tidak lupa berterima kasih pada seseorang yang membuat wanita berambut merah ini menjadi teralih.

Setelah sarapan siap, Kushina meminta tolong pada Hinata agar menyahut Menma dan Naruto agar turun kebawah, Hinata mengangguk dan menaiki tangga.

Begitu hendak mengetuk kamar dia dan dua majikannya, dia mendengar suara bisik-bisik. Karena penasaran, dia memasuki tanpa mengetuk. Disana ia melhat Menma dan Naruto ribut, mereka memakai seragam dengan rapih kecuali dibagian dasi. Hinata tahu permasalahannya, mereka tidak bisa mengikat dasi. Dengan sedikit gugup, ia membantu Menma dan Naruto.

"Kau hebat, Hinata! You livesaver!" spontan Menma memeluk gadis yang mudah memerah ini setelah dasinya berhasil diikat dengan baik.

"Yup, thank you, Hinata-chan"Naruto mencium Hinata dipipi. Sangat tidak membantu wajah gadis itu yang semakin memanas seperti cuaca di afrika.

'_Naruto-kun.. mencium pipiku? I-ini pasti mim..mimpi' _Hinata merasa seperti dia ingin pingsan.

* * *

Hinata. Naruto dan Menma berangkat kesekolah setelah serapan pagi. Mereka bertiga pergi dengan mobil yang beratap terbuka berwarna orange, Menma tentu saja yang menyupir di jok dibekang bagian kanan. Hinata yang duduk dibangku belakang seorang diri.

"Apa ini ti-tidak apa-apa, Menma-kun? Ku-kurasa i-ini terlalu kencang" Hinata mencondongkan wajahnya pada teman sebaligus majikan yang kini mengendarai mobil dengan kencang.

"Tenang saja, Hinata-chan! Kontrol Menma tenang mengemudi itu tidak tertandingi. Berkat keterampilannya ini kami bisa selamat dari serangan beberapa musuh sejak dulu dan insiden dua hari lalu" Karena Menma sedang berkonsentrasi, Narutolah yang menjawab tentang ke-khawatiran anak buahnya. "Apa kau takut?"

"Um.. tidak juga" ujar Hinata dengan jujur.

"Kau memang seharusnya begitu, ingat! Kau bodyguard kami" Menma menengok kearah gadis yang duduk sambil menampilkan senyuman kecil.

"U-um! Aku mengerti!" Hinata menjawab dengan mantap.

* * *

Diperjanan, Hinata menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia lebih memilih angin natural dari pada AC mobil, gadis ini memang suka sesuatu yang alami. Tapi ia masih sedikit was-was, ia khawatir akan keadaan rumah.

'_Apa lagi supir baru itu' _Hinata berbicara tentang Sasori. _'Majikan Sakura-chan sampai menyarankanku agar berhati-hati berhadapan dengannya, aku yakin itu bukanlah asal, pasti ada sesuatu'_ ia mengingat akan tampang Sasori _'ia bagaikan bayi tanpa dosa, tapi kurasa itu topeng saja. Aku mencium sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari pria itu dan itu bukanlah pertanda baik.' _

Hinata memejamkan matanya/

'_Setelah pulang sekolah aku akan pulang dan mengambil barang-barang untuk kebutuhan tinggal di kediaman Uzumaki.' _Ia membuat daftar kegiatan hari ini.

Suara lain menimpali. **'Sekalian kau akan mengecek pemuda berambut merah itu. Mungkin aku tidak akan bergerak dulu sebelum ia mengambil tindakan karena aku butuh bukti. Tapi jika ia membuat pesta di Hyuuga, aku akan bergerak dan ikut andil… membereskannya. Biar ia tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, ihihihihi….'**

Hinata menjilati bibirnya, bibir itu pula membuat seringaian gelap.

* * *

He said my name

He walk with me

He hug me..

And kiss my cheek.

Why he always make my face hot like fire burning it?

* * *

Tidak lama.

Terimakasihlah atas cara mengedarai Menma yang sangat cepat dan tidak terkalahkan bahkan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke, dua orang yang hobi balapan. Hinata dan dua orang itu berhasil sampai di sekolah dalam sekejap, walaupun mereka harus menghadapi bentakan orang-orang dijalan kerena menyalip, dikejar polisi, mobil hampir jatuh karena berbelok dengan tajam tanpa mengubah kecepatan, dan merusak beberapa fasilitas jalan. Yah, walaupun begitu mobil bahkan tidak menabrak seseorang bahkan kucing yang sedang menyebrang sekalipun. Fakta ini membuat Hinata kagum sampai ia pang-ling.

Orang-orang terutama para fans Uzumaki kembar itu berteriak heboh saat mereka melihat pemandangan langka, dimana Hinata duduk dimobil yang dikendarai Uzumaki's.

"Apa-apaan gadis itu? Kenapa ia bersama Menma dan Naru?"

"Aku tidak terima! Cewek biasa itu tidak pantas dengan sikembar!"

"Beraninya dia PDKT bahkan bersama anggota Dewa sex disekolah ini! Dasar gadis tidak kurang ajar!"

"Menyebalkan! Sok pendiam segala, ternyata untuk menarik pernatian Menma dan Naru milikku"

Sedangkan para lelaki merasa takjub.

"Wow! Menma mengantar Hinata? ini bukan mimpi, kan?"

"Pemandangan langka, nih! Foto! Foto!"

Naruto sih sudah biasa, tapi Menma paling benci membawa orang yang bukan keluarga atau gengnya, apalagi berjenis kelamin berbeda dimobil yang dikendarainya. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini, peristiwa ajaib ini membuat para laki-laki terheran-heran.

Tapi ini bukanlah pertanda buruk, mereka mulai berpendapat bahwa Hinata dari Hyuuga mengagumkan, ia tidak seperti para pelacur disekolah ini.

Menma memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran saat dia sampai disekolah. Mereka bertiga turun dan berjalan menuju halaman sekolah dimana karpet merah telah diamparkan.

"Ayo Hinata-chan! Jangan sungkan!" Naruto menarik gadis indigo disebelahnya dengan sedikit memaksa untuk berdiri disebelahnya-menginjak karpet dibawah.

"Ta-tapi… Sasuke-san akan marah" Hinata takut, ia tahu kabar bahwa Uchiha bungsu itu akan menghukum dengan berat pada seseorang yang tidak diizinkan menginjakkan kaki dikarpet khusus hanya untuk dia dan geng-nya.

"Acuhkan saja, ada aku yang akan melindungimu jika si-teme itu marah!" Naruto menenangkan Hinata. Melindungi? Peran mereka terbalik dong :p "Dan **jangan** panggil dia dengan embel 'san', kau boleh memanggilnya teme, eh tunggu! Julukan itu hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya begitu"pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian menutup mata untuk berpikir sebentar, dia menjentikan jarinya saat selesai"Ah! kau boleh menjulukinya 'sibrengsek' atau 'pantat ayam sialan'!"

"S-saya tidak bisa!" Hinata panic, ia memikirkan apa akibatnya jika ia menjuluki pemuda pemilik karpet dibawah dengan julukan yang disarankan majikannya.

"Tidak perlu terlalu sopan, Hinata-chan! Dan jangan khawatir, selama ada aku si-teme itu bukan ancaman!" Naruto memukul dadanya dengan tampang bangga.

"Bukan ancaman? Kau bahkan orang paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui!"

Suara khas menyela percakapan Naruto dengan Hinata. Mereka berbalik dan melihat cowok yang mereka bicarakan bersama Neji berdiri didekat mereka.

"Woi! kurang ajar kau teme! Hanya karena kau pemilik nilai tertinggi disekolah bukan berarti kau menang akan segalanya! Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkanku dibidang tembak-menembak!" Naruto protes sambil membanggakan skill andalannya didepan semua yang memperhatikan mereka. Tentu saja ia bisa leluasa mengatakannya, dan jangan pernah berhayal bahwa itu permainan seperti di arcade atau game center. Naruto itu anggota keluarga yakuza, kau pasti tahu bagaimana para yakuza,kan?

"Tch, itu hanya karena aku sedikit lengah saja" Seperti biasa, Sasuke tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Hah! Bukankah Uchiha itu harus selalu sempurna tanpa cacat, teme? Atau itu hanya desas-desus dan bukan sebuah fakta?" Naruto menantang, dia memajukan wajahnya mendekati musuh bebuyutan didepannya dengan tatapan berapi-api.

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya juga "Heh, jangan bangga hanya karena hal remeh itu, dobe. Siap-siap saja untuk kukalahkan diseni berpedang untuk duel kita minggu depan!" ia ikut menantang.

"Lihat saja nanti! Aku, Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan kalah!"

"Bermimpilah dobe, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengalahkanku dalam seni berpedang. Apalagi menggunakan katana(pedang jepang)"

Pemuda berambut raven vs pemuda berambut pirang semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga dahi saling bersentuhan. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa orang-orang memandanginya dengan wajah memerah berkat jarak mereka yang berdekatan dan terlihat.. er.. mesra?

"Woi!" untunglah Menma menyela pertengkaran atau lebih tepatnya adegan saling pamer pada skill kebanggan satu sama lain. Naruto dan Sasuke melihat pemuda yang menyela mereka. "Menjauhlah sedikit, orang-orang mengira kalian gay."

Dua orang yang tadi berargumen melirik satu sama lain dan akhirnya sadar akan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

"WAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto dan Sasuke mundur dengan cepat, memisahkan diri cukup jauh tapi tidak keluar dari karpet merah.

"MENGERIKAN!" Bulu kuduk Naruto merinding kejadian beberapa detik lalu.

"Aku yang harusnya bilang begitu, adegan tadi membuatku mual!" Sasuke memasang tampang seperti ingin muntah.

"Dasar bodoh!" ejek Menma pada dua temannya yang berwajah pucat.

"Diam kau, Menma!" Hanya Naruto yang balas mengejek, sementara Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau punya hubungan terlarang dengan salah satu geng kita, Sasuke." Neji berkomentar, wajahnya yang biasa stoic berubah menjadi berpura-pura jijik, disertai smirk meremehkan andalannya yang bisa menandingi pria yang sedang ia ajak bicara sekarang.

"Jangan pernah mengira akan hal mustahil itu, Neji! Apalagi dengan sidobe, lebih baik aku berhubungan dengan binatang daripada dengan dia!" Pemuda ini baru membalas perkataan karena ejekan Neji yang menurutnya sangat penting karena bisa jadi itu merusak image-nye dimata fans dan para murid Konoha menganggapnya gay. Dan Sasuke mengaku dengan jujur akan kata-katanya ini.

"Apa maksudmu, teme?" Naruto berteriak tidak rela dirinya lebih rendah dari binatang.

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"TEME!"

"Doooo..beeee!"

"TEEEEMEEEEE!"

Topeng Sasuke yang cold terlepas, dia meladeni ejekan musuh bebuyutannya. Neji dan Menma yang melihat sweatdrop, mereka saling berpandangan dan mendesah. Hinata terkekeh kecil.

'_Naruto-kun lucu sekali' _gadis itu menyukai kepribadian majikannya satu ini.

"Ayo pergi"

"Ya, ayo Hinata"

Neji dan Menma berbalik hendak meninggalkan kucing dan tikus bodoh ini, mereka merasa malu akan tingkah salah satu gengnya yang dirasa kekanankan, apalagi melakukan pertengkaran didepan banyak orang. Menma menggenggam tangan Hinata, gadis itu tersipu lagi. Kasihan, sudah memerah keberapa kali ia begitu hari ini?

Tanpa diketahui, Hinata menginjak krpet merah karena Menma menyeretnya. Semua murid yang memontot mengeluarkan gaps yang lumayan kencang, hal itu mengalihkan Sasuke dari Naruto.

"Hinata hyuuga!" ia membentak . "Beraninya kau menjejalkan kaki kotormu dikarpetku"

Hinata berbalik karena bentakan Sasuke, ia melihat tampang leader Dewa sex memandangnya dengan garang, membuatnya merasa seperti katak yang ditatap oleh ular.

"Ma. Maaf.." Hinata gemetar dan berniat berjalan keluar dari karpet. Sebelum itu dilakukan, Naruto berlari dan langsung memeluknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, teme! Hinata-chan special! Mulai sekarang ia salah satu dari gang kita!"

Pernyataan Naruto membuat semua yang mendengar tercenggang. Para murid berbisik-bisik tidak percaya.

"Hn, jangan menentukan seenaknya, dobe!" bantah Sasuke.

"Hinata sudah menjadi teman kami, Sasuke" Menma berjalan kedepan Hinata bagai menamenginya.

Sasuke melihat dua sahabatnya terlihat menbela gadis mantan penyendiri disekolah, ia melirik Hinata dengan tatapan menilai, gadis itu bergidik saat melihat mata elang Sasuke.

"Terserah," mendengar kata itu, Naruto bersorak, Menma tersenyum, Hinata mendesah lega. Neji memandang sepupunya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

'_Hyuuga memang anak buah Uzumaki, tapi Naruto dan Menma tidak pernah akrab dengan Hinata sebelumnya. Pasti ada sesuatu.' _Selidik Neji

Empat orang yang telah bertambah menjadi lima itu mengakhiri perbicaraan. Teriakan para fans terdengar lain, bukan kagum atau kasmaran tapi cemburu. Mereka memasang deathglare pada teman baru Naruto dan Menma.

BRUUUMMM..

Suara mobil terdengar, semua perhatian terfokus pada mobil yang baru saja datang. Mobil eksklusif tipe lamborghini, bernama Sesto Elemento, mobil yang berserat karbon yang kaya akan terkologi tinggi. Teknologi? Nama itu mengingatkan akan elektronik. Seorang pemuda membuka kaca jendela, dia menyeringai akan saingan cintanya.

"Sabaku no Gaara.." Sasuke berdecih, kedua tangan disilangkan didada.

Dibarengi oleh sorakan kagum dari orang-orang yang menonton, pemuda itu memarkirkan mobil diparkiran dengan tenang. Seorang gadis berambut Sakura keluar dari jok depan sebelah kanan, setelah menutup pintu dia berlari membukakan pintu di jok sebelah ia duduk(Gaara memakai setir kiri disemua mobilnya) untuk majikannya tanpa berat hati. Gaara turun dari mobil dan memencet sebuah tombol pada remote kecil untuk mengunci lamborghini-nya.

Gaara berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut raven. Sasuke mendelik saat ia dengan santai menginjak karpet merah. Tidak ada gaps, orang-orang tahu bahwa hanya Gaaralah yang menandingi pemuda itu. Bukn berarti Sasuke kalah, tapi Gaara mempunyai kekuasaan dan kekuatan yang mendekati Sasuke, mereka imbang. Dibanding Naruto, Gaara lebih kemusuh, Naruto memang kadang bertengkar dan beradu bidang keahliannya tapi mereka bersahabat. Sedangkan Gaara, dia lebih pada kebencian dan tidak berniat berteman. Mereka agak tidak rela sih, tapi dua orang itu bermusuhan karena satu gadis. Tahu kan, siapa?

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menyahut dengan riang pada orang pertama yang menarik perhatiannya karena bos gadis itu menghampiri pemuda raven ini dulu daripada yang lain. "Hinata-chan, Uzumaki kembar, dan Neji-kun juga! Pagi semuanya!"

Semua membalas sapaan Sakura.

"Pagi, Sakura" Sasuke mengacuhkan Gaara dan menyeringai mesum pada sigadis. Luput dari pandangan Sakura tapi tidak oleh Gaara. Gaara menginjak kaki Sasuke, beruntung pemuda itu sudah memprediksinya. Kakinya bergerak mundur. Dia menyeringai, Gaara berdecih.

"Woi, teme" Naruto menempatkan satu tangan dipundak Sasuke.

"Apa dobe?" Sasuke memirngkan badan kekiri karena tidak suka akan rangkulan Naruto.

Naruto tidak peduli walaupun tangannya sudah terlepas dari bahu Sasuke, matanya melirik pada kaki Sakura yang menginjak karpet.

Sasuke sudah tahu. Tapi..

"Biarkan saja, dia teman kita sekarang" ujarnya santai.

Naruto membelalak, kemudian ia berdecak.

'_Ck,ck,ck.. akhirnya pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba'_

"Ayo kita masuk! Sebentar lagi bel!" Sakura berlari masuk kesekolah, yang lain mengikuti dibelakang.

* * *

Didepan pintu kelas, semua murid terkaget melihat Hinata dan Sakura dikelilingi oleh para Dewa sex. Apalagi Sakura, karena dia bergandengan tangan dengan majikannya dan… Sasuke Uchiha!

"Sasuke-kun, semua melihat. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kai boleh melepaskan tanganmu" Sakura merasa risih. Sasuke menggandengnya karena ia hampir terpeleset berkat ulah cemburu para fans Sasuke yang menjegal kaki gadis ini. Sasuke berhasil menyelamatkannya. Mengingat akan Sasuke Uchiha, ia tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan dibalik kesempitan.

Sasuke suka melihat wajah gadis yang baginya menarik tersipu merah "Aku akan melepaskannya begitu kita duduk untuk jaga-jaga" Alasan apapun digunakan untuk mencuri start. Ia melirik Sakura "apa kau tidak suka kugandeng?"

Sakura sebenarnya tidak keberatan, hanya saja majikannya disebelah sudah sangat terbakar cemburu. Emosinya tersampaikan ditangan kanan yang digandeng. Sejak tadi Gaara tidak melihat kearahnya, apalagi ekpresi marah tidak bisa disembunyikan diwajahnya. Sakura menggenggam erat tangan kanannya, Gaara melirik pada Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Ayo masuk!" mereka berjalan memasuki pintu kelas masih dengan bergandengan tangan. Sekolah orang kaya tentu mempunyai pintu yang luas, luasnya dibuat pas untuk lima orang.

Mereka duduk dan mengobrol-ngobrol menunggu guru datang.

* * *

Waktu istirahat tiba, handphone Hinata menerima akan sebuah pesan dari ibu majikannya.

**To: Hinata**

**From: Kushina Uzumaki**

**Halo Hinata, bagaimana disekolah? Baik?**

**Menma dan Naruto juga? Apa kalian sudah akrab? Aku harap bias menjadi sahabat.**

**Ada yang ingin kusampaikan tentang mereka berdua. Meskipun mereka tahu nyawa mereka sedang terancam tapi dua anak itu selalu seenaknya sendiri. Mereka paling benci dikawal, tapi kau tidak boleh membiarkan mereka terlepas dari pandanganmu sebentar saja. Insiden dua hari lalu sangat berbahaya, walaupun disekolah tapi musuh tidak akan pernah lengah. Kita belum tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh mereka. Karena itu tetaplah mengawal dan bersama mereka, kay? **

**Ps: Aku berharap padamu.**

_'Kushina-sama baik sekali, ia sangat peduli akan anak-anaknya. Bahkan meng-SMS walaupun sekolah belum selesai'_ Hinata tersenyum lembut, sorot wajahnya sedikit sendu _'Seperti ibuku'_ ia merindukan ibunya yang telah tiada.

Setelah selesai membaca SMS, Hinata melihat sekeliling . Ia mendesah lega melihat Menma sedang bercakap-cakap dengan gengnya, Gaara dan Sakura. Mereka hendak pergi ke kantin, ia baru sadar akan Naruto yang hilang.

"Menma-kun, apa k-kau melihat Naruto-k-kun?" ia bertanya dengan nada panic.

"Dia bilang ada urusan diatap, pasti sedang-"

"Atap, te-terimakasih" ia membungkuk dan pergi sebelum Menma melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia tidak khawatir akan tuannya yang satu ini karena ia tidak sendirian, masalahnya adalah tuannya satu lagi yang menghilang. Bisa gawat kalau terjadi sesuatu saat Naruto hilang dari pandangnnya.

"Hoi! Hinata, tunggu! Sibodoh itu sedang.." terlambat, gadis itu sudah berlari jauh. "Arggh.. gawat!" ia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya frustasi.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura inocen.

"Dia sedang 'itu'" Menma menjawab, yang lain langsung mengerti apa maksudnya, bahkan Gaara. Kecuali Sakura tentunya.

"Biarkan saja, lagipula Hinata bukan tipe-nya" Neji menambahkan.

"Hn" Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Ayo pergi!" Gaara berjalan duluan menuju kantin. Sakura diseretnya, gadis itu masih memasang ekpresi bingung.

* * *

Diatap, gadis itu tergesa-gesa berlari menaiki tangga. Nafasnya tengah-engah dan keringat mengucur deras. Sebagai bodyguard yang handal dan demi nama baik Hyuuga, gadis itu tidak peduli. Hanya keselamatan tuannya yang ada dipikirannya. Ia merutuki kelengahannya.

Saat hendak membuka pintu, telingannya mendengar suara-suara aneh. Suara itu kecil tapi tejengar jelas karena atap selalu sepi. Begitu mengkonsentrasikan pendengarannya, Hinata tahu bahwa itu suara desahan wanita.

"OOoooooohh… nikmat!"

"Aaannn… sangat enakk.. ya, disitu.. oohh"

"Ooh, fuck! Hmm, … lebih dalam! Oooh.. Aku akan… keuar! AAaaah!"

Telinganya menangkap tiga suara berbeda.

'_Ini..'_

"Oh.. aku ingin punyamu, Naru! Hmm…"

"Naru… tusuk liangku lebih cepat… ooohhh!"

"Naru.. aku genjot aku doong… oh! Oh! Leebiiihhh keras!"

Hinata memerah mendengarnya, tubuhnya panas. Tapi didalam hati ada rasa nyeri luar biasa. Ia tahu siapa majikannya satu ini, tapi…

'_Semoga bukan Naruto-kun'_

..ingin mempercayainya.

"Aahahhaa… tenang saja, sabaar.. aku pasti akan memuaskan kalian semua!"

..walaupun tahu itu ilusi.

'_Suara itu.. Naruto-kun'_ Hinata tercenggang.

Hinata mencengkram dadanya dengan kuat. Berbagai perasaan berkecambuk disana. Kecewa, sedih, marah…cemburu?

'_Tapi kenapa? Ini bukan urusanku, Naruto-kun memang Dewa sex, ini wajar. Tapi.. hatiku seakan tercabik sekarang. Kenapa?' _Hinata terbebani oleh pikirannya, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia merasakan perasaan yang membuatnya tersiksa ini karena tindakan majikannya.

Tok tok tok

"Na-naruto-kun"

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto hapal akan nada suara gagap dan hanya anak buahnya dan sahabat gadis itulah yang memanggilnya 'Naruto-kun', bukan'Naru' atau 'Naru-kun'.

Rasanya nyeri, gadis indigo ini tidak merasa senang lagi saat majikannya menyebut nama kecil. Ia merasa tidak berharga, ia merasa dirinya sama dengan para pelacur yang menjadi mainan Naruto.

"Ya, ini aku." Hinata berkata dengan sendu, suaranya kecil, berharap majikannya tidak mengetahui itu.

"Heeh, masuk saja Hinata-chan"

Hinata ragu, tapi ia menurut. Pintu dibuka dan sigadis melihat tiga wanita mengerubungi majikannya. Mereka semua telanjang bulat, seragam diletakan asal dilantai. Para wanita itu terus memuaskan dirinya tanpa peduli akan kedatangan Hinata. Satu wanita mengemut kejantanan Naruto, wanita lain memasang pose doggy style dengan kewanitaannya yang dimain-mainkan oleh tangan kiri Naruto, wanita yang terakhir duduk dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar sehingga vagina yang ditusuk-tusuk oleh empat jari Naruto terlihat jelas dimata Hinata, sepertinya ia merasa sangat horny, kedua tangan meremas-remas payudara sendiri. Naruto terlihat tenang menatap Hinata.

Hinata tidak bisa berlama-lama menatap pemandangan didepannya, tapi wajahnya langsung melengos kekiri. Berdiri disini membuatnya berharap ia ingin buta dan tuli, desahan-desahan para wanita yang semakin menggila membuatnya jijik. Jika ingin jujur. ia lebih memilih bangkai tercabik-cabik dan darah segar dari pada pemandangan didepannya. Pemandangan ini hanya membuatnya muak.

"Na-naruto-kun, harap kembali kekantin dengan yang lain. Anda bi-bisa terkena bahaya, musuh a-akan.."Hinata sebenarnya tidak mau memanggil majikannya dengan embel 'kun'lagi. Ia sudah merasa kecewa, ia tidak mengakrabkan diri. Tapi saat ini ia sedang dalam misi, Minato menginginkan agar ia menjadi teman akrab untuk mempermudah pekerjaan dan mengelabui identitas Hinata pada musuh. ia benar-benar terpaksa.

"Ahh.. bisakah kau biarkan aku saja, Hinata-chan." Naruto membalas dengan malas, ia mencium salah satu gadis, matanya melirik Hinata. Memasang ekpresi seksi. Setelah selesai mencium, ia menekan kepala seorang wanita yang sedang mengulum miliknya. "Lagipula aku sedang bermain" nadanya dibuat semanja mungkin.

"Tidak bisa" Hinata tidak terpengaruh, tatapannya datar. Entah kenapa ia tidak berbicara dengan gagap, ia harus tegas sekarang.

"Tapi.." ia memelas.

"Tidak." Sigadis indigo merubat sorot matanya menjadi dingin.

"Hinata-chaaan" masih mencoba, serangan diluncurkan. Dan..

"Ti-" Hinata ingin kembali menolak.

"Hei jalang, sudah biarkan saja kami. Jangan ganggu kami!" salah satu wanita berteriak memaki.

Hinata tersentak.

"Ja-jalang?"

Dua wanita lain mengikuti "Iya, apa kau iri dengan kami karena Naru tidak mau sex denganmu?"

"Bu-bukan begi-" Hinata kembali disela oleh wanita lain.

"Tampang jelek sepertimu mana bisa menarik perhatian Naru, jangan karena kau dekat dengannya tadi pagi sehingga kau belagak memonopoli Naru kami. Percumaaa, selera Naru itu tingga, ia takkan melirikmu. Ngaca, dong!"

"A-aku.." pandangan Hinata sendu, ia remas dadanya. Gadis malang satu itu menjadi ciut, ia melirk majikannya untuk mencari pertolongan. Naruto hanya melengos tidak peduli.

Hinata melotot tidak percaya.

'_Kenapa.. Naruto-kun? Padahal tadi pagi ia..'_

Hinata mengingat akan perkataan majikannya tadi pagi.

"Lagipula Menma akan marah jika aku menyentuh temannya."

'_Karena.. Menma-kun tidak ada..' _itu bukan pertanyaan.

Ia melirik majikannya, Naruto tersenyum sebagai isyarat. Hinata tahu bahwa kesimpulannya adalah benar.

'_Aku tidak percaya..'_ gadis indigo itu menggertakan giginya. Rasa sakit telah terlupakan, yang ada hanya amarah. 'aku tahu kami memang baru berteman beberapa hari lalu tapi tetap saja tidak terima. Aku tidak mau alasan, ia memang kejam. _'Bodoh aku jika berpikir ia baik'_ gadis itu merasa ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak akan kebodohannya.

"Naruto-kun, ayo kita pergi." Hinata mengatakannya dengan tenang. "Ini perintah Kushina-sama" Tidak mau memakai waktu lama, kartu As akhirnya dikeluarkan. Hinata mengeluarkan Handphone dari saku rok-seragam berwarna hitam miliknya.

Pemuda berambut kuning membelalak. Dan… gotcha!

"Baik!" .. ia menyerah. Dengan santai pemuda berambut pirang itu memakai kembali seragamnya. Hinata menatap datar tubuh seksi pemuda itu, melihat kejantanan Naruto yang besar dan keras. Tapi tidak seperti perempuan lain yang akan berteriak histeris atau merona, Hinata tidak memikirkan apa-apa.

"Naru.. kenapa kau mendengarkan anggur busuk itu(Hinata)? acuhkan saja, kau bahkan belum klimak" salah satu wanita protes, gadis itu adalah yang tadi mendapatkan bagian penis sang pemuda.

"Iya Naru-kun… jangan selesai, dong!"

"Ayolah, Naruu.."

Wanita-wanita lain memasang dengan puppy eyes. Hinata mengalihkan pandangan dari depan dan memasang ekpresi blank, lidahnya menimati rasa darah yang keluar digusi akibat menggigitinya dengan kasar. Walaupun ia kesal, tapi hanya tidak bisa dikelabui kebih lama. Ia mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit untuk mencegar air mata yang jatuh.

"Boleh saja, tapi nanti kalian harus berurusan dengan ibuku. Mau?" ancam Naruto, para wanita diam dan sedikit pucat mendengar kata 'ibu'. Mereka tahu siapa itu Kushina Uzumaki.

"Biaklaah.. lain kali, ya. Naruuu.." Mereka hanya bisa pasrah.

"Ya," pemuda itu mengatakannya tanpa melihat wajah mereka. "ayo Hinata-chan!" dengan seenaknya menggenggam Hinata. Hinata membiarkan, tapi begitu lenyap dari pandangan wanita-wanita tadi ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto dan Hinata tidak melakukan gerakan apapun dibawah diam menatap tangan yang digenggam majikannya.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto memasang tampang inocen.

"Tangan.."

"Ayolah, biar kugandeng! Tidak masalahkan, Hinata-ch-"

Hinata tersenyum miris dan menariknya dengan pelan tapi sedikit kasar.

"Naruto-kun." gadis indigo itu mengatakannya dengan suara kecil hampir seperti berbisik.

Tapi berkat jarak dekat diantara mereka, hal itu tidak tidak luput dari telinga Naruto.

"Ya?"

Hinata termenung menatap majikannya, sorot matanya berubah ubah dari sedih menjadi datar, lalu tersenyum kecil. Diakhiri dengan sebuah cekikikan.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, a-ayo kita kekantin!" seakan semua baik-baik saja. Gadis itu kembali dengan nada suara gagap dan sikapnya yang pemalu.

Naruto mengikuti irama permainan anak buahnya. "Baiklah! Kau duluan, Hinata-chan! Aku dibelakang."

Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan lari." Naruto nyengir.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya memandang majikan, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang dibuat-buat diekpresi pemuda itu.

Tidak mau peduli, ia setuju dan mereka berjalan turun dikoridor menuju kantin.

Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangan dibelakang kepala, mata azure tidak lepas dari bodyguard.

'_Entah apa yang terjadi tapi reaksi gadis satu ini menarik sekali,'_ ia menilai Hinata, tubuh ramping gadis itu dilihatnya dengan seksama _'lumayan, para pelacur tadi sebenarnya salah menilai Hinata. ia memang pemurung tapi body-nya cukup menggiurkan'_ pikiran mesum terbayang bersamaan dengan lidahnya yang keluar menjilati sekitar bibir _'cekikikannya tadi mengingatkanku akan sesuatu, apa ya?'_ Narutopun kemudian larut akan pikirannya.

* * *

'_Tidak peduli, tidak peduli, tidak peduliii… ini bukan urusanku… kenapa? Tapi kenapa?' _

Pikiran gadis berambut indigo ini tidak tenang, walau ia mencoba menyelapkannya tetap tidak bisa. Emosi terus berkecambuk disana.

'_apa ini? Kenapa aku erasa muak, jijik, ben..ci…'_

Giginya menggigiti jari jempol, rasa perih terasa disana bersamaan dengan caira merah kesukaannya.

Ia berpikir sejenak. _'ini bisa menenangkanku? Darah..?'_

Lidah merah muda menjilati luka dikulit yang ditutupi oleh cairan berwarna merah.

'_aku akan.. tidak.. itu..' _gadis itu tidak menyadarinya, matanya perak bening berubah menjadi abu-abu bagaikan badai. _'keharusan untuk membunuh seseorang.'_

Ia menyeringai kelam. Batinnya menyoraki satu kata-kata yang telah memantrainya.

'_Harus.. membunuh!"_

Kali ini tidak ada suara-suara busuk yang membisiki pikirannya. Kata demi kata terucap dengan jelas tanpa bantahan sedikitpun, murni dari pikiran sigadis.

* * *

Why I feel hurt?

Why he can to be with me?

I'm jealous?

But, what's this feeling?

Do 'this' have a name?

Love? Don't be kidding me.

This is imposible.

* * *

Waktu berlalu, Naruto dkk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Hinata pamit untuk mengambil barang-barang dirumahnya, ia menolak untuk diantar oleh siapapun.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Kushina-sama. Aku pergi dulu." Hinata menunduk pada wanita berambut merah digerbang kediaman Uzumaki. Sebuah taxi menunggu disana karena ia menolak diantar siapapun bahkan supir pribadinya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati." Jawab Kushina.

Hinata tersenyum membalasnya dan naik kedalam mobil menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

Begitu mengucapkan salam pada ayahnya, ia langsung menuju kamar. Mengepak baju dan barang-barang yang menurutnya penting ke koper ungu. Matanya menerawang melihat jas hujan panjang berwarna merah muda, ia menyeringai. Diam-diam ia memasukan pisau-pisau kecil dari kantung yang terletak dibagian dalam jas itu kesarung pisau yang melilit disekitar paha kanan sigadis. Ada delapan pisau yang ia bawa, tidak perlu membawa banya-banyak karena senjata itu sangat mudah dicari.

"Ihihihihi…" ia terkikik membayangkan pesta yang akan segera ia buat.

* * *

Sosok misterius berjas hujan hitam terdiam disebuah gang kosong dimalam hari, matanya menatap puas karya seni yang ia buat. Darah segar mengotori jasnya, matanya menatap tepat pada lima pisau kecil yang menancap dijantung para korban.

Ia merasa bahagia akan hiburan ini. Jika ia mengingat akan waktu kecil disaat sahabat keduanya mati ia akan merasa tidak tenang. Ya, inilah yang ia inginkan.

* * *

**Tempat: Menuju kediaman Uzumaki**

**Pukul : 10:00 AM**

**Keterangan : Sepuluh tahun lalu**

Gadis itu tidak tahu sedang berada dimana, apa yang dilakukannya, bersama siapa, dan siapa dirinya.

Semua yang ada disekelilingnya hanyalah kegelapan. Dan dia bertanya-tanya kenapa.

Otak yang terasa lumpuh mulai membaik, dia mengingatnya. Dirinya sekarang didalam sebuah mobil. Gadis indigo itu bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

Hari ini adalah dua hari setelah kematian Akamaru, sahabat kedua miliknya. Ayah gadis itu, Hizashi Hyuuga mengajaknya pergi ke kediaman Uzumaki, yakuza terkemuka dikonoha yang dilayani oleh keluarga Hyuuga, keluarga si gadis. Pertama kalinya dia berada ditempat ini, samar-samar telinga sang gadis mendengar suara ribut-ribut, sepertinya tempat ini banyak orang dan cukup ramai, Hinata berpikir bahwa ayah dan dirinya sudah masuk kedalam rumah Uzumaki, dibawah kaki gadis itu bisa merasakan lembutnya tatami dan dari waktu yang terus berlalu si gadis berambut indigo pendek dan Hizashi terus berjalan, entah apa karena kakinya terlalu kecil sehingga berlangkah pendek atau memang bangunan ini sangat luas, dia tidak tahu.

Gadis itu tidak mau peduli.

Akamaru mati.. hanya itu yang dipikirkannya.

Dengan mata perak tanpa cahaya kehidupan, pikiran yang kosong, semuanya terasa sangat hampa. Begitulah kondisi Hinata sekarang. Dua hari sebelumnya gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa menyerap makanan, semua akan dimuntahkan jika sesuatu masuk kemulutnya, walaupun dia menyantap makanan kesukaannya. Latihan menjadi berantakan dan tubuhnya terasa semakin lemah. Hizashi tidak peduli, ia bahkan membentak lebih sering, ayahnya memaki, memarahi, bahkan tidak segan-segan memukul. Seperti biasa… bahkan… lebih. Hinata yang biasanya meringis dan meminta ampun tidak seperti itu lagi, gadis itu tidak bergeming. Tidak ada rasa sakit dikulitnya, seakan bisu, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, matanya buta, tetap hampa tanpa melihat apapun, seakan sendirian, hanya kegelapan yang menemaninya.

"Kau! Mayat hidup!"

Kata-kata Hizashi setelah itu terus tergiang dikepala, hanya itu yang ada dikepala si gadis malang yang kosong melompong, yang lain seakan lenyap, merasa seperti bayi baru lahir tanpa mengenal apapun.

Sekali lagi, si indigo tidak perduli.

'_Mayat hidup? Mungkin itu memang benar. Kematian Akamaru seakan membunuhku juga.' _

'_Mati? Mungkin itu pilihan yang tepat. Tidak ada yang mengiginkanku didunia ini, semua yang kusayangi perlahan-lahan lenyap. Aku pikir setelah Sakura-chan pergi aku tidak akan apa-apa, aku sudah berjanji akan menjadi kuat dan tegar tapi… semua tidak berjalan mulus. Kehidupanku selalu dilalui dengan penuh keputus asaan.' _

Sampai… Akamaru datang.

"Ahahahaha… ja-jangan menjilatiku, ahhaa.. kau senang Akamaru?"

"Guk! Guk!"

"Kau berharga bagiku! Aku kan melindungimu!"

'_Itu ternyata hanya omong kosong.'_

Padahal Hinata sudah bertekad, itu bukan hanya sekedar bualan. Hatinya sudah mantap dengan janji itu, tapi..

"To-tolong jangan ganggu Akamaru! Dia temanku!"

"Ahahahha! Teman? Dia hanya anjing kampung!"

"Ahahahha.! Dasar tolol Mati sana!"

Mereka menendang, memukul dan terus melukai Akamaru. Dia sudah mencoba melindunginya tapi jumlah mereka terlalu banyak, kekuatannya tidak sebanding untuk melawan. Dengan kedua tangan diperangkap oleh dua orang disisi kanan-kiri, Hinata hanya bisa terus menangis, melihat Akamaru mengeluarkan nafas terakhir….

..tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

"Hei, Menmaaa! Kau mencuri mobilanku lagi!"

"Berisik kau, Naruto! Minta lagi saja ke ayah, pokoknya ini punyaku!"

Suara sorakan mengusik Hinata, rasa penasaran membuat si gadis mengangkat wajah yang sedari tadi menatap lantai tatami. Warna kuning dan hitam yang pertama kali terlihat dimata kosong miliknya, dia bisa merasakan Hizashi yang berdiri disebelah sedang menunduk memberi hormat kepada mereka, dia tahu karena tidak ada lagi seseorang didepan meraka selain dua bocah yang berceoteh ini.

'_Bukan urusanku…'_

Hinata tidak bereaksi sampai merasakan tangan besar ayahnya memaksakan agar menunduk."Hinata, jangan kurang ajar!" walapun berbisik, Hizashi selalu berbicara dengan nada perintah seperti biasa "Mereka anak kembar Uzumaki, orang yang akan kau layani juga. Layani dengan sopan, anggaplah mereka orang yang paling penting bagimu melebihi segalanya!"

'_Melebihi… segalanya?'_

Mata yang setengah terbuka tadi terpaksa dibuka menjadi lebih lebar untuk memudahkan melihat lebih jelas. Gadis indigo itu bisa melihat dua bocah yang berumur sama dengannya, wajah mereka bagaikan sebuah cermin tanpa cela, yang berbeda hanya warna rambut dan satu bola mata berbeda dari bocah berambut hitam.

'_Aku tidak perduli..'_

Melihat mereka, hati Hinata terasa sakit. Tangan mengepal keras tanpa disadari, dia yakin kuku-kukunya menancap dalam kekulit karena ada sesuatu yang licin dikepalan tangannya. Rasanya sedikit lengket.. air? Da..rah?

Tubuh mati rasa itu tidak merasa sakit. Pengecualian dengan dada, tangan mungil meremas kimono ungu dibagian yang nyeri itu, darah tadi menodai pakaian yang sekarang dikenakannya.

'_Aku tetap tidak perduli.'_

Mata perak masih memandangi dua orang dihadapannya. Anak kembar Uzumaki sedang bertengkar dengan seru, Hizashi menyela karena dia memberi salam pada mereka, reflek mereka membalasnya dengan serentak.

Riang… Gembira… Bahagia…

Akamaru… mati..

'_Kenapa?'_

Hinata mati..

'_Kenapa…?'_

Naruto dan Menma tertawa.., tersenyum… bersenang-senang..

'_Kena..pa?'_

'_Kenapa? Kenaaapa,,,,?! Kenapaaaaaa!'_

'_Ini tidak adil! Apa yang salah? Apa yang kurang! Aku sudah berusa…ha?' _

Hinata menggeram kecil, tangannya yang masih berada didada kembali meremas kimono dengan kuat.

'_Tidak! Aku lemah! Aku hanya bisa melihat! Akulah yang salah! Jika saja… aku kuat.. jika… aku bisa menolong Akamaru saat itu… jika saja… aku tidak lemah!'_

Saat ia tidak disadari oleh siapapun, Hinata meremas kepalanya disisi kanan-kiri, mengacak-acak tatanan indah dari gaya rambutnya menjadi sedikit berantakan.

Mata mungil itu menatap sayu dengan sedikit memelas, berharap untuk sebuah pertolongan yang tidak juga didapatkan.

Tubuh sigadis mungil sekarng gemetar kencang, giginya gemeletukan dengan tempo cepat, kuku-kuku telah menembus kekulit dalam yang ditutupi rambut indigo.

Darah mengotori bulu-bulunya yang seputih salju, lolongan kecil dilontarkan, seakan mengatakan kata 'tolong'.

'_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA!'_

Dengan mata yang masih terbuka, tubuh kecil itu tergeletak lemas tidak berdaya, lidahnya menjulur keluar. Tanpa bobot berat, mereka menyepak dengan mudah, A sudah menjadi lebih ringan. Tidak ada lagi gerakan dan suara-suara rintihan. Akamaru telah..

_MATI! _

_MATI! MATI! MATI! MATI!_

_MATIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! _

_PEMBUNUH! _

AKU…. Aku… membiarkan mereka berbuat seenaknya. Aku.. penyebabnya… Akamaru… aku… mereka..

..mati!

AKU MEMBUNUH AKAMARU!

Mata perak melotot dengan lebar, menatap apa yang ada didepannya.

_Tidak bisakah aku bahagia? Seperti kedua orang didepanku ini? Apakah aku tidak pantas? Apa tuhan sangat membenciku?_

Bocah berambut hitam tersenyum pada bocah disebelahnya sambil memukul pundak bocah itu dengan main-main.

_Kapan terakhir kali aku tersenyum?_

Bocah berambut kuning membalasnya dengan tawa lebar sembari bercanda.

_Aku tidak pernah tertawa lagi._

Hinata.. iri?

_YA! _

_Memangnya apa salahku? Ini tidak adil! Aku pantas bahagia seperti mereka. Ini salah mereka, bukan aku! Akamaru dibunuh, mereka setan! Dan.. aku?_

"hihihi…" tawa kecil keluar dari mulut gadis yang frustasi tadi, dia sadar hal itu membuat semua perhatian terpusat padanya. Tidak memperdulikan, tetap tertawa kecil, mata itu kembali kelantai tatami dengan sedikit cahaya kehidupan disana. Ayahnya menyuruh sang gadis mungil menyapa kedua tuan muda miliknya dimasa depan. Tanpa berat hati dia setuju.

Hinata mengangkat muka, mata perak miliknya bersirobok dengan tiga bola mata azure dan satu lagi, berwarna ruby.

_Aku akan bahagia.. akan kubuat diriku bahagia. Itu adalah sesuatu yang pantas kudapatkan._

H inata memiringkan wajah kekiri..

_Tidak ada yang boleh menghalangiku! Jika mereka mencoba.._

"Namaku Hinata Hyuuga"

_Merekalah yang seharusnya tidak pantas akan kebahagiaan!_

..dan dia tersenyum.

"Salam kenal"

Senyuman yang tersirat akan pikiran-pikiran buruk… sesuatu.. yang kejam. Dengan tenang, menatap mereka berdua. Tubuhnya menunduk memberi hormat dan kembali menatap mereka. Masih tenang…

..sementara…

…suara tawa keras dan nikmat **mengusai pikirannya**.

_Ayo.. mari kita bermain!_

* * *

I hate feeling sad

I'm not weak

Tears is useless

Come'on, let me to be happy!

Or i'll force to have 'it' with all of my power

You all must be disappear

Because someone who'll laugh in the end is… me!

* * *

Hinata melamun selalu perjalanan kearah kediaman Uzumaki, lagi-lagi ia memakai sebuah taxi. Matanya menerawang menatap trotoar yang hanya disinari lampu jalan dan kendaraan. Alasan memakai taxi tentu saja karena ia punya sedikit urusan untuk menenagkan emosinya setelah melihat salah satu dari kembar Uzumaki melakukan sex tanpa perasaan malu sedikitpun.

Disbanding kesal, hatinya lebih terasa sakit, perasaan perih itu mendominasi. Hinata menggeleng, ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Memang ia tertarik dangan majikannya yang bernama Naruto tapi…

'_Aku tidak peduli dengannya , aku tidak peduli!' _

..ia berharap itu tidak menjadi perasaan cinta.

'_Ini bukan urusanku, ia hanya majikanku'_

Ia tidak ingin perasaannya menjadi lebih.

'_Lakukan misi kali ini dengan serius dan lupakan emosi!'_

'**Kau benar-benar tidak peduli?'** suara lain mengajaknya bicara.

Hinata terlalu sibuk dengan denial sehingga tidak berpikir dua kali.

'_Ya, tentu saja'_

'**Hem… berarti boleh kubunuh pemuda itu?'**

'_Silahkan saja!'_ Hinata benar-benar tidak memikirkan apa-apa, ia memutuskan hal penting ini dengan enteng.

'**Berarti ia akan menjadi mainkan kita selanjutnya, ihihihihi…'** suara itu terkikik nikmat 'aku tidak sabar lagi melihat ekpresi horror diwajah rupawan itu.'

Hinata masih mendumel, ia tidak memperdulikan suara lain yang tertawa seperti maniak dibatinnya.

'**AHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA!'**

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, memberitakan bahwa pembunuhan dengan cara sadis yang sama yaitu mayat tidak utuh dan pisau menancap didaerah jantung terus terjadi. Polisi masih belum menemuka bukti atau sebab kenapa tindakan sipelaku menjadi menggila.

Naruto dan Menma tentu tertarik akan hal ini, mereka bersaing untuk membongkar kedok sipelaku. Beberapa informasi mereka lacak sampai survei ketempat pembunuhan, Hinata tentu mengikuti mereka berdua sebagai mana misinya sebagai bodyguard. Ia santai..

.. walaupun kedua majikannya sedang mencari dirinya sendiri.

'**Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka ngotot mencariku, tapi… tidak ada salahnya memberi mereka sedikit tips.'** Hinata tersenyum.

* * *

Pemuda berambut kuning panjang berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan bersuil-suil. Kedua tangan disakunya, ia berjalan dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana.

Bruk!

Tentu saja ia akan menabrak seseorang mengingat koridor ini sedang ramai, ia panik dan membantu seorang gadis yang dibuatnya terjatuh dilantai untuk berdiri.

"Maafkan aku, kau tidak apa-apa?" ia memberikan sapu tangannya pada sigadis muda yang terlihat seperti junior disekolahnya.

"Y-ya, terima kasih" gadis itu menerimanya.

Ia tertawa. "Tidak masalah, lagipula ini salahku."

Pemuda itu tidak bisa berlama-lama, handphone disaku celananya bordering. Ia langsung pamit dan mencari tempat untuk sendirian.

Gadis itu teringat akan sapu tangan sipemuda ditangannya, ia berlari menyusul pemuda tadi yang sudah jauh.

"Ya?"

Pemuda berambut pirang tadi berhenti digudang perlengkapan dihalaman belakang yang jarang dilalui orang, handphone ditempelkan dikuping kiri.

"Oh, tenang saja."

"…"

"Iya, aku akan membuat gerakan secepatnya."

"…."

"Biarin, asalkan mereka berdua mati. Sikembar Uzumaki itu!"

"…."

"Ya, sampaikan pada danna!"

"…"

"Berisik, walaupun aku selalu ke Gay Bar dan tidur dengan para laki-laki tapi danna selalu yang special! Ya sudah, bye un!" ia menutup telponnya.

Ia melihat gadis yang ditubruknya berdiri disampingnya. Ia heran, akan sorot mata sigadis yang tadi sendu menjadi kosong bagai mayat.

"Oh, kau. Ada ap-" belum sempat kalimatnya selesai, ia sudah dipaksa masuk kedalam gudang. Pintu tertutup, tanpa buang waktu lagi kedua tangan diikat oleh tali tambang yang tergeletak disana dan mulutnya oleh sapu tangan pemuda itu sendiri. Gadis itu menyelubungi tubuhnya dengan kain putih kusam pembungkus peralatan disana.

Sebelum ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi, ia merasakan rasa sakit daerah jantung bersamaan saat gadis itu mendekatinya. Ia memberontak tapi percuma, gadis itu hanya semakin menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya. Nafas pemuda berambut pirang itu tersendat-sendat, wajahnya pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah, tubuhnya gemetar tapi semakin lemah. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk membuatnya tewas seketika.

Gadis itu mengolesi jari telunjuknya dengan darah sang korban, ia memulai sesuatu yang biasa ditinggalkannya diTKP. Sebuah pesan.

* * *

This is the rule from this game

Someone must count until one hundred

If you finish that mean you'll seek

Hold up your weapon

Because the winner is someone who finally find the prey and kill them all

This is the real rule for hide and seek game

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto dkk melihat pada murid yang berbisik-bisik dengan was-was. Mereka berlarian menuju gudang olah raga dengan panic. Karena penasaran mereka berlari menyusul kesana, meninggalkan Hinata yang berjalan santai dibelakang.

Para murid berkerubung dipintu gudang peralatan olah raga, Naruto dkk mencium bau bangkai yang kuat dari dalam. Mereka mengusir para murid untuk menggir dan dengan senang hati mereka turuti.

Narutolah yang pertama kali melihat karena ia berjalan didepan, seorang mayat lelaki berambut pirang panjang dengan kondisi menyedihkan. Penuh luka tusukan disana dan kepalanya putus. Pisau menancap dijantung pemuda itu.

'_Cara membunuh ini..'_ ia jongkok dan menyelidiki sang mayat, bibirnya menyeringai lebar. Hatinya bergemuruh dengan semua perasaan akan kebahagiaan.

"Hei, dia Deidara senpai dari kelas XII IPS 2, kan?'

"Ya, kau benar!"

"Kasihan sekali dia"

"Hueek.. mengerikan! Seseorang tolong panggilkan polisi!"

Hiruk-pikuk terdengar ramai, Naruto tidak peduli. Ia terus menganalisa mayat dihadapannya. Ia kenal sekali dengan cara membunuh seperti ini, bagaimana tidak, karena sipelaku adalah orang yang ia cari-cari.

'_Kalau tidak salah..'_ Mata azure melihat sekeliling, mencari bukti lain yang menyatakan bahwa sipelaku adalah sosok misterius yang hampir membunuhnya beberapa hari lalu. Ia menemukannya, ternyata itu ada dibawah kakinya. Ia menyingkir dan membaca tulisan dari darah itu.

**Perhatikan punggungmu, mungkin itu akan berdarah.. menusuk sampai keluar tepat didaerah jantung.**

'_Ini..' _

"Mungkin maksudnya adalah… bahwa sipelaku sedang mengicar seseorang."

Naruto melihat sebelahnya, ia melihat adik kembarnya yang tadi berbicara berdiri memandangi pesan musuh.

"Heh, berarti teoriku bahwa sipelaku mengincar dengan acak asalnya mereka kriminal itu benar. Jadi sekarang ia sudah menetapkan target khusus, hah? Aku bertanya-tanya siapa orang beruntung itu?"

"Beruntung? Kau gila? Siapapun dia pasti mati." Menma menyeringai jahil.

"Tidak, kalau yang dia incar adalah aku." Naruto nyengir.

"Apa asumsimu bahwa pelaku itu mengincarmu?"

"Pertama, karena ia repot-repot membuat insiden ini disekolah kita tidak dijalan-jalan seperti biasa. Kedua, aku pernah berurusan dengannya dan ketiga keberadaan kitalah yang paling mencolok disekolah ini cukup menjadi alasan untuk mangsa pelaku itu selanjutnya." Naruto berhipotesis "Lagipula ia pasti bukan pembunuh biasa yang hanya mengincar ikan-ikan teri. Ia pernah hendak membunuhmu, aku ragu bahwa ia mungkin salah satu musuh dari yakuza lain."

"Hahaha.. apapun itu,, dia salah untuk memilih sekolah ini. Karena ia akan berurusan dengan kita." Menma tertawa nikmat dengan ekpresi kelam yang langka ia buat.

"Kalau begitu ayo bermain petak umpet!" ajak sipirang Uzumaki.

"Yang kalah harus menuruti apapun yang diinginkan sipemenang selama sebulan." Sihitam Uzumaki menantang.

"Ya, dan pemenang berhak melakukan apapun pada mangsa yang ditemukannya!"

Naruto dan Menma saling berpandangan, mereka sama-sama menyeringai penuh arti.

Hinata menatap dua kembar Uzumaki dengan sorot mata yang berbinar-binar. Pandangannya yang dingin dan kejam hanya difokuskan pada salah satu diantara dua orang itu, yakni yang berambut pirang. Diisertai senyuman kecil yang mengembang dibibir mungilnya.

'**Yes, let's play a game!'**

* * *

"Halo?"

"Ini aku."

"Ya, saya tahu, ada apa sensei?"

"Aku melihat berita beberapa hari ini, sepertinya kau membuat pesta besar-besaran."

"Ihihihi.. anda benar, hari-hariku terlalu membosankan sehingga membutuhkan banyak hiburan."

"Banyak hiburan? Mau kurekomendasikan mangsa-mangsa untuk permainanmu?"

"Anda benar-benar mengerti saya, tentu saya senang menerimanya. Jika anda senggang maukah mencari tipe mangsa yang berkedok memusuhi yakuza Uzumaki? Saya sedang ditunjuk oleh ayah untuk menjadi bodyguard karena kedua anak kembar yakuza itu diincar."

"Oh, yakuza Uzumaki. Hem.. mereka mengingatkanku akan bocah didikan Madara dan Obito Uchiha yang kurang ajar menolak menjadi muridku."

"Ihihihi.. tenang saja, sensei. Kau tetap yang terbaik."

"Hemm... kau memang murid terbaikku, Hinata. Tidak masalah, aku akan mencarinya."

"Terimakasih, sensei. Orochimaru-sensei"

Handphone dimatikan.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

mAAF Kalo NaruHina-nya gax full. maaf juga kalo sya buat Naruto jadi nista begini, ampuuuun! tapi saya suer ini chap untuk NaruHina. cuman Hina jadi punya nafsu ngebunuh Naruto, tapi sekali lagi maaaf...! soalnya NaruHina belum bisa dibikin romance dulu, tapi dengan ini hub mereka ada kemajuan, kan? walo kearah yang buruk tapi NaruHina jadi akan dekat dichap depan, tepatnya Naru dan DarkHina sih. sekali lagi ampuuun, jangan bunuh Azureee! *berlindung dibalik Tsukuyomi Sasuke*


	12. Predator n Prey

**Im here, sori lama guys. Saya sedang ngadat ide lagi. Ini juga seadanya ja. Maaf banget. Tapi saya harap kalian suka chap ini. Ini dari sudut pandang Naruto. Menarik juga membuat dari sudut pandang bocah kyuubi ini, mungkin di chp selanjutnya sya akan buat dri sudut pandang Naruto lagi. oke deh, aku seperti biasa buru-buru. ciao!**

**Maaf terlambat bilang, SELAMAT LEBARAN GUYS! MINAL AIZIN WAL FA IZIN, MOHON MAAF LAHIR N BATIN!**

**TOLONG MAAFKAN JIKA SYA ADA SALAH. SEMOGA KITA BISA MENIKMATI LEBARAN TAHUN DEPAN DENGAN SEHAT LAHIR N BATIN. AMIIN :)**

**See you again in next chap. guys!**

* * *

**GazzelE VR: Iya dong, coz mereka udah jadi musuh. alasannya karena Hina gx suka Naruto yg playboy di chp 11 kan udh diterangin, Hina bunuh Dei karena sakin kesal y ma Naru. dan alasan Naru cuma karena ia pikir memburu Hina/DarkHina itu menarik. penjelasannya di chp ini**

**Yourin Yo: Makasih atas review2 y! thx u bgt deh! Pengen romance NaruHina? saya usahakan deh di chp depan. sekarang tentang Naru dulu. Kenapa esel dgn adegan MenmaHina? aku lumayan suka MenmaHina loh. Lagipula Menma n Nrau kan org yang sama di road to ninja. Aku pusing dengan nama ayah Hina, aku google namanya Hiasi, aku baca fic inggris nama y Hizashi, kata org yg review disini nama y Hisashi. yg bener yg mana?**

**ocha chan: akan makin bnyak tokoh baru, lagipula sya juga belum munculin Sai**

**Yumi Murakami: Orochimaru itu sensei Hina, ingat chp saat Hina pertama ketemu Sasori. NaruMenma gx da hubungannya dgn akamaru. iya, aku kenal Menma dari fic itu trs nonton anime y.**

**Algojo: sori tentang Deidara. maaf bgt  
**

**Guest: ehee... Naru mesum tingkat dewa  
**

**Waraney: ehe.. buset dah si Naru, nama y juga casanova  
**

**Guest: tenang ja, tokoh utama gx akan mati  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Predator and Prey**

* * *

Kau tahu? Dia memiliki segalanya

Penampilan

Kekayaan

Kekuatan

Kekuasaan.

Dia juga mempunyai teman dan keluarga yang harmoni, dia dibesarkan dengan baik, ia mengenal cinta dan kasih sayang. Apapun yang ia inginkan, ia pasti dapatkan tanpa perlu mengemis-ngemis dikaki seseorang

Ia bagaikan raja

Kehidupannya adalah surga

Mungkin itu sebabnya ia selalu ceria, wajahnya tak pernah luput dari cengiran riang

Itulah dia, salah satu dari anak Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, kakak kembar dari Menma Uzumaki. Dialah sibocah berambut pirang dan bermata biru bagaikan sapphire. Bocah yang mempunyai tiga sayatan aneh dikedua pipi bagaikan kumis kucing. Orang yang selalu menebarkan aura cerah pada siapapun dan apapun yang ia jumpai.

Dia… naruto uzumaki.

Tapi kau tahu, apapun itu, ia tetap manusia. Dan manusia adalah mahluk yang tidak pernah merasa cukup akan sesuatu.

Dibalik mata birunya ia menyimpan suatu emosi.

Sebuah emosi yang membebaninya.

Ia.. bosan.

Satu emosi itu cukup membuat retakan dikehidupan sempurnanya menjadi tidak terasa sempurna lagi. Ketamakkan membuat ia menginginkan hal lain selain kebosanan itu, suatu emosi baru.

Ia ingin menghilangkan perasan itu.

Ia ingin tantangan.

Sebuah pertunjukan.

Apapun itu..

Ia ingin sesuatu yang harus digenggang erat-erat.

Seakan hal itu tidak rela dimiliknya olehnya.

Tidak pantas didapatkan olehnya.

Hal yang harus diperhatikan dengan intensif tanpa celah kelengahan, seakan hal itu akan hilang jika ia berkedip barang sejekap-pun.

Sesuatu yang baru ia dapatkan jika ia bekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya.

Sesuatu yang tidak akan mungkin dimiliki oleh orang lain, hanya bisa dimiliki oleh usahanya.

Begitulah perasaannya saat ia melihat pembunuhan disebuah gang kosong dipagi hari, setelah bermain untuk memuaskan nafsu seksual miliknya. Pandangan matanya… saat melihat pelaku pembunuhan, menyeringai padanya… seakan… menantang.

Coba tangkap aku!

Tebak siapa aku!

Kemarilah! Aku disini! Aku tidak takut padamu!

Cekikikan ringan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya, meskipun itu terdengar merdu dan innocent tapi seakan mengandung arti negatif. Arti yang seperti:

Meremehkan

Memandangnya sebelah mata

Seakan melirik seorang bocah dengan mata berarir saat mainan miliknya direbut oleh teman lain tanpa perlawanan

Menyedihkan

Lemah

Tidak berguna

Bukan karena denial, tapi apa yang pelaku itu deskripsikan adalah tidak benar. Ia ingin menunjukan itu padanya, dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Dengan mata saphirenya yang berubah menjadi emas, dingin dan tajam seakan bisa menembus jiwa orang yang ditatapnya, seakan semua pikiran korban yang ditatap itu bisa diketahui, menjadi miliknya. Pandangan yang tidak memberi celah sedikitpun, tanpa kebebasan. Mengurung sang korban bagaikan memberi sangkar besi disekelilingnya, seakan ada tali yang mengekang leher korban itu sampai berbekas memar karena saking ketatnya, tanpa ada jalan lari, tanpa ada kemurahatian sekedar bernafas bebas. Melirik dengan tatapan memburu pada sang korban, dimana gerak-gerik sudah dirediksi, bagikan master yang mengendalikan sebuah boneka marionette. Dimanapun korban itu pergi, ia ada disana. Mengintap dengan teliti, spy kelas atas. Menikmati tindakkan tolol sang korban saat berlari dengan gusar seperti orang gila, menyeringai saat melihat dua ekpresi yang paling didominasi oleh sikorban, ekpresi yang disukainya . Ketakutan dan kengerian. Bergerak dengan gesit, bertindak dengan tenang dan berpikir dengan rencana yang sudah disusun matang. Pistol emas ditangan kanan, sepuluh peluru siap digunakan. Senyeringan, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memasuki arena. Tempat bermain yang tepat digunakan untuk memulai pertunjukannya.

Dirinya yang seorang predator

Tubuh yang bergetar hebat, ekpresi horror, pikiran yang kacau tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi. Emosional dan tidak berdaya. Berteriak, menjerit, mengemis dan memelas meminta kebebasan. Walaupun tahu itu sia-sia, harapan yang akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang peduli, berlari walau tahu ia takkan kemana-mana. Bagai Malaikan yang sayapnya telah dicabik oleh iblis. Jalan lari telah diblokir, kedua lutut terjatuh dengan lemas, kepasrahan telah melanda pikirannya. Tergeletak tidak berdaya dilantai, seakan kepingan gelas yang pecah, hancur berantakkan. Telanjang tanpa sehelai kainpun dan terlihat polos. Hanya luka bekas-bekas penyiksaan yang menghiasi tubuh porselan miliknya dengan darah yang tergeletak disekelilingnya.

Dan dialah prey miliknya

Oh, dia kan membuat bayangan gelapnya menjadi kenyataan. Ia sudah tidak sabar, jantungnya yang berdegup kencang sekarang adalah buktinya, mata birunya yang berbinar-binar. Cengiran yang telah menjadi seringaian. Menatap seorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya, tudung jas hujan menutupi wajah sosok itu seperti biasa, menyembunyikan identitas yang hanya ia ketahui bahwa jenis kelaminnya adalah wanita. Pistol ditangan, kali ini sudah tidak sabar untuk pertama kali digunakan kepada sosok dihadapannya, sesekali ia melirik sebuah pisau yang menjadi senjata pembunuh ditangan kanan sosok itu, benda itu sudah berlinangan darah oleh mayat-mayat disekitar mereka yang baru saja dibunuhnya.

Pelaku itu terkikik riang. Cengirang pemuda berambut pirang melebar mendengar cekikiran merdu bagaikan nyanyian siren ditelingannya. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup menggumamkan sesuatu:

M

Gila

I

Obsesi

N

Posesif

E

Tidak terkontrol

Itu adalah perasaannya setiap kali melihat sesosok pelaku pembunuhan dihadapannya. Dan yang yang selanjutnya ini adalah..

O

Pertunjukkannya

N

Menarik perhatian

L

Mangsa

Y

Mainan

Status pelaku itu dimatanya.

Disaat mayat-mayat bergelimpangan, dua orang yang detak jantunya bergerak normal itu tersenyum. Dipemandanagn seperti itu, tidak aka ada seorangpun yang mengaggap bahwa senyuman itu…mengantung arti positif.


End file.
